The Puppeteer
by PandorMedusa
Summary: First crossover, please go easy on me! Sess/Harry so slash, yaoi, guy/guy don't like don't read! Cancri/Harry found Rin injured, he and his puppets help her get better, once she wakes she wants her lord. Once he finds him, will he fall in love or would his past slam him in the gut and take away any form of happiness?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: ~Hello! First crossover ever, I hope you guys like this. Please don't forget to review. Any characters you might know do not belong to me. Cancri is Harry; Harry's past would be brought up later on in the story. **_

_**Until next time, Hope you enjoy… **_

Steam rolled up around his body making his long raven black hair stick to his wet body. He blinked the water from his startling green eyes as he rubbed lightly at them. His long and thin fingers ran through his hair to flatten it against his head as another pale hand reached over to the edge of the small rock pool. Picking up the slightly large jar up, he dipped his fingers into it. The substance from inside of the jar stuck to his skins and sharp claws, he placed the jar back. Rubbing his hands together before rubbing the substance into his hair, he dipped under the water to rinse his hair. Breaking the surface of the rippling water, he reached out to another jar that was handed to him by unhealthy pale hands.

Blinking at the jar before following them up towards a slightly powder faced young girl staring at him. He chuckled lightly as his other hand reached out towards the tied silver strands and ruffled the girls' bangs, making them fall into her unnatural purple eyes. The girl didn't smile at him, but she tilted her head to the side as she sat back to watch.

"I am almost done, Yuzu." The man whispered softly as if he never raised his voice towards anyone. She nodded and stood up from her sitting position before walking away, a silver strand following behind her.

He looked away from her departing formed as he opened the jar before him. He dipped his fingers into the jar and the substance from inside stuck to his skin and nails. He rubbed his hands together before rubbing them down his body. Once he deemed himself clean, he stood up after he washed the soap substance off his body.

He lifted his body over the edge of the springs as he grabbed for a towel. He wrapped the white material around his waist before he looked around. Silver strands fell from the very top of trees to fall over the smaller plants within the area. Varies of spiders could be found on some strands, moving about, minding their own business. Looking away from the strands, he looked down at the ground. He found the fabric that Yuzu had placed for him. He smiled, that girl is thoughtful.

Reaching for the towel, he dried himself off before wrapping his dripping hair into to keep it off the ground and away from his dry clothes. He would have to have one of the girls design his hair when he got back. Reaching down, he grabbed the top article off the pile and stretched it out to look at it. It was a standard looking under clothe layer to chase away the cold, but it ended just before reaching for his knees. Placed it around his shoulders and tied the side strands together before reaching down for the top layer of his kimono. The layer was also stretched out to look at and reached just before his knees. The article was dark, light cotton, purple threads. The pattern looked to be painted on, but he knew better, the pattern was design that way. The colors, silver and a whitish purple that could only be done by a spider demon, formed ravens. A large raven sat upon his shoulder and then it got smaller as it reached the bottom hem of his right sleeve. As it got smaller the ravens drifted between the two colors. He placed it upon his shoulders before he grabbed he obi that laid on one of the dry stones. The obi matched the color of the kimono, the ends held a silver raven while the other held a whitish purple one. He tied the obi around his waist before he turned and started for his hut.

Breaking out of the long lines of trees, his dull green eyes gazed around the area. He found his group of puppets to surround a small form. Lifting a brow towards the group, he made his way towards them. They parted for him to look at the small form. What he found was not what he was expecting. A little girl that looked to be close to death stared back towards him. He order for one of them to go get him a small rag as he dropped to his knees.

"Kry," He started as he narrowed his eyes. Sharp golden eyes looked at him, waiting for him to give an order. "Get a room ready. She is still breathing and thank you for bringing her here." Kry nodded in understanding, she stood and started to prepare a room for the young one. She had someone else to take care of. She was full of excitement.

Looking down at the small child, he listen for the small heartbeat. The beat was soft and slow. Working quickly, he took the rag that was handed to him and started to clean the child off. The rag was stain red by the end. Sadly looking towards her, he stood up and with the child in his arms started for the hut. That room would be prepared by now.

Kry met him in the hall and led him to one of the back rooms. She shown him into the room and he laid the child onto the cot. Kry watched him leave as she went to work. Kry stripped the child of her kimono to look at the damage. Small scrapes, but a large cut ran down at an odd angel on her back. She placed a salve before she wrapped the child's back. Kry placed the child down back onto the cot and continue to place the salve onto the smaller cuts and bruises. Once she was finished, she stood up and walked over to the dresser. She turned back to the child once she held a white child kimono in her hands.

Kry walked out of the room to find her master leaning against the wall next to the child's room. Their eyes meet for a moment before they walked away from the room. Once they were standing outside, he turned to her and waited for Kry to explain.

_Bruises and cuts, a large one on her back and she has a fever. _Her soft, sweet voice floated across his mind. He nodded towards her and told her to look after her for he is going to hunt. He left Kry to watch him leap into the air and disappeared between the trees and shadows.

~Few Days Later~

Kry lifted her head up when a soft groan reached her. She stood up from the floor where she had fallen, Kry walked over to the room. She watched as dazed brown eyes opened. Kry walked into the room as her master reached the door. She helped the small child sit up slowly as she sat on the bed. Her master sat next to them on the wooden chair before the cot.

"Hello." He whispered lightly as he waited for the child to look at him. "What might be your name, little one?" The dazed brown eyes fully looked upon him with sharp pain flashing through them. Kry place a cup of water at the child's lips and helped her take small sips.

"Rin is Rin." The child rasped out lightly once her mouth wasn't dry.

"Rin, why you have a very beautiful name." He flattered her with a soft smile and bright eyes. A light blush appeared her cheeks. "You can call me Cancri." Cancri looked up at Kry and was given a slight raise of her chin. He chuckled at her as she calmed the young one. "Could you tell me what happened? Your parents, maybe?"

"Rin remembers a lady attacking with the wind. She wanted to take Rin to her master, to harm Lord Sesshomaru." Rin started out with her brows coming close together as she tried to remember. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked in wonder, looking for him as if he'll appear any minute.

"Lord Sesshomaru? I have never heard him taking in a human child as a ward." Cancri muttered a little surprise. This child is important. "I can bring your master." Rin's face spilt into a wide smile. Cancri smiled back before standing and letting Kry take care of the child. It's going to be hard finding Sesshomaru and hopefully he doesn't get his head cut off when he does find the full beard.

He left the room without looking back as he knew Kry wouldn't hurt the child. Before he stood in the hall he told Rin that Kry was to be her caretaker until he could fine Lord Sesshomaru. He heard the little girl agree before he left the room. The place is going to be livelier when he returned.

Cancri stood in front of his hut and waited for one of his more skilled puppets to show up. Yuzu stood beside him waiting for him to take control. Cancri looked down at the child and smiled lightly before pulling the silver strands from the nap of her neck. Several strands of silk silver strands wrapped immediately around his long fingers. Yuzu stood ridged at his side. Lifting the smaller looking child and placed her on his arm as if the child looked to be sitting in a seat, he took off into the night sky.

He had a long search before him.

_**AN: Well that's it for this chapter; I hope you guys would review.**_

_**Until the next chapter, Bye Bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Please, Please Review. Hope you guys like this as much as I wrote it. I do not own any character you might read about in this chapter. **_

_**Enjoy…**_

It took months to hunt down the full beard. Ironically, Cancri found the Lord with a small group that was staying by a river. The hot springs he visited was close by and Cancri didn't know how to approach this strange group of travels. He waited until night fall were he could see better, before taking a dip into said hot springs. Of course after the seeming nice ladies have left the springs did even step into the small area. Not dropping the barriers that surrounded his aurora, Cancri stripped out of his travel gear.

The heavy metals made a soft thud on the stone ground as the material made none. A soft sigh escaped his parted, light blush colored, lips as he sank into the soothing waters. He had let Yuzu take control long ago and she sat next to the edge with her feet hanging over the steaming waters. She watched him bath as keeping watch. There is a powerful alpha and she doesn't want any harm come to her shy master.

Cancri ducked under water and as he came up his hands made his hair stick against his skull. If he had shorter silvery blonde hair, he would make a perfect copy of _him_. He chuckled at the small preteen that he remembered before his gaze looked upon the sitting doll before him.

"Yuzu." He all but said with a content smile. Each of his dolls was made with skillful hands, his hands. The unnatural purple eyes gazed down at the jar that she held in her hands. She held it in front of herself, away from her white and purple traveling kimono. Cancri smiled as he took the jar and commence washing his hair and body. He could feel the small group of travels moving about, he didn't want them to notice him just yet. "Thank you, Yuzu." He muttered before submerging under water.

Breaking the surface with a soft sigh of cold breath, Cancri stood up. He walked slowly over to one of the rocks that sat somewhat above the hot springs' water and took a seat. He heard the soft padding of footsteps stop behind him before he felt soft hands running through his mane he calls hair. Shaking his hair out, bangs falling into his eyes, Cancri leaned back and let the small child do what she wants with it.

He felt the soft tugs and pulls as Yuzu pulled sides to fall over his shoulders as if to separate them as she pulled the rest of his black strands between his shoulder blades. Leaning slightly to one side, Yuzu started to braid one side. As she braids it, she pulled it back. She did the same to the other side before she lifted the back and the two partial braids up into a high pony tail.

Smiling, Cancri looked over his shoulder; thank Yuzu before he told her to turn around. He didn't want her unblinking gaze to watch him dress. He slipped on the under layer of his traveling kimono, it stopped at his thighs. Next he slipped on the black shorts that hang low on his hips; it stopped just a couple of inches longer than the white thin material of his outer layer, before he tied the whitish purple strings of the inner layer to one side. Next he placed the outer layer of his kimono over his shoulders. The outer layer was a dark purple that slowly got lighter as it reached the hems of the kimono. On the back was a large oak tree that is done in silver. Picking up the obi, which matched the kimono from Yuzu hands, Cancri wrapped it around his waist. Yuzu took the ends and made a simply knot in back.

"Thank you." Cancri whispers lightly as the wind picked up slightly. He sniffed the air and he looked off in the direction of the scent that he smelled. The scent of a strong, very strong alpha. "Let's go back to camp." Yuzu nodded her head as she felt herself go ridged. Cancri picked her up and jumped into a tree. He wanted to stay near the springs. It'll keep him warm for now.

~Morning~

Cancri woke to the sunlight gazing deeply into his eyes. He growled lightly before letting Yuzu take control of her body as he let her fall to the ground. She landed on her feet. Dull green dazed down towards his feet where a bird had decided to sit on. Lifting a brow, he watched the small black bird for a moment. He lean forward, he looked into raven black, glossy eyes.

"Very pretty." Cancri whispered to himself before grabbing the bird, breaking its wings so it could fly away. "I'll take your eyes, now." He said as he swiftly cut the two glossed eyes from the small skull. He felt Yuzu's gaze on him. Once each eye lay in his hand, Cancri stood up and let them fall. He knows that Yuzu will catch them and place them safely away. He could use those for a toy.

Looking back down at his pale long legs, Cancri tried to clean the blood off his thigh. Getting most of it off of his skin, he stood up and looked down. Yuzu's gaze was turned to the small group of travels that was a couple clearings away from them. Tilting his head to the side as if he was a puppy, Cancri looked off towards that direction.

The scent of the alpha was still there. He didn't see much change. Then his eyes widen, he felt the flare of the alpha. He growled and landed next to Yuzu and took her in his arms and pulled her behind a tree. He waited.

Not two second later, something red flew into the area with a tale male that had glade into the area. They looked around, their molten gold eyes strong and unwavering with the intent to kill. Cancri stiffen his back as the one dress in the red came close to his hiding place. He felt Yuzu lift her head to look at him as if asking him of something. He did not wish to fight.

The one with the amour sniffed the air. There was something here, but it was good at hiding. Cancri pulled Yuzu closer to his body and tried to keep quite. He could tell that the tall one was catching on really fast, but the red one was to close.

"Nothing is here." The one in red stated with a growl. They both had smelt the blood. The bird lay before his feet. The other one didn't agree, but turned around and started to walk away from the springs. The smaller one followed with a bowed head.

Sighing once they were far away, Cancri stood away from the tree. He looked down at Yuzu and told her to wash up; he would redo her makeup once she was done. She nodded before stripping. Cancri turned around and jumped back into the tree. He had to think on how to approach the group.

~Line Break~

Cancri walked under the bearing sun with a bowed head as he followed at a safe distance. Yuzu walked next to him without any effect of the heat. He glared at the girl before sighing and lifting his arms. How far are they going to walk?

His gaze fell upon a village. A village he knew and hated. His eyes narrowed as he grew closer. The group was just ahead of him, Cancri could see them. They looked to be fighting, more like auguring with the village leader. Cancri walked up to them and looked at the elder with a dull gaze.

"What do you want, demon?" The elder spoke with distain. He had nothing to these people and yet they treat him with dirty looks that matched their dirty words.

"Passing." Cancri stated his voice harsh and cold. His eyes were cold, they held no emotion. These are the same people who destroyed his first doll. The doll of his mother.

"Then leave. We don't need your kind dirtying these streets." The elder harshly spoke. The small group he was following looked at the elder before looking back at him. He felt a strong stare that had him shivering in want. Cancri growled lowly before he pushed pass the elder and into the village. He had to walk through the village to get on the other side of the road. The small traveling group close on his heels as the elder hissed poisoning words in their direction. Yuzu looked back at the elder and with unblinking eyes, she cursed the man and his family. _They took mother away._

Once they reached the road, Cancri stopped and looked at the group. Yuzu had started a game of chase with the young kit. Yuzu felt her master's gaze on her and with a straight back; she walked over to him and stood next to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Cancri asked when the lord walked pass him. The slight tilt of the demon's head told Cancri that the older one had heard him. With a deep breath and his silk strands ready if he was attack, Cancri looked straight into the molten gold. "I have your ward."

He heard a sharp gasp from someone that had heard him. He didn't look away from the taller and older and deadlier demon before him. Yuzu did not stand next to him. He didn't want her to break. The demon's outer appearance didn't change much, but the slight twitch and his hand told Cancri that he should choose his next words carefully.

"You have Rin?" A girl wearing strange clothes, asked him. Still not looking away he nodded his head. He waited for the lord to speak not the companies that stood around him. They looked ready to fight. They must feel like a family to be that protective over a child.

"Explain." Sesshomaru ordered. That one word held so much power, those eyes didn't help though.

"One of my dolls," Cancri started with as he took a quick glance towards Yuzu. She seemed to being held captive by the monk. He growled, she was nothing more than a child. "Release her." Cancri order the monk, forgetting the demon that was dripping poison from his claws. The monk looked at him surprisingly, but didn't let Yuzu go.

"She well be release once you have answered the question." The strange dressed one said lightly. Cancri looked towards her before sharply looking at the slowly raging demon before him.

"One of my dolls," Cancri started with again. He heard a growl. His dull eyes narrowed as a small his left his throat as venom formed around his fangs. "Found her injured. I took her in without knowing who she was, she should be healed. I told her that I would look for you and take you to her." He felt a hand wrap tightly around his throat and his dull eyes widen slightly as he was slammed into a tree that had somehow been found.

"If you don't let me live, you'll never find her." Cancri rushed out as the sharp claws started to break skin. He felt the hands leave from his throat with a warning growl, several different voices ran throughout the area that they found themselves in.

He felt Yuzu walk up to him. She lifted his chin and ran her bone like fingers over the small wounds. Cancri gazed down at her as he watched her. Once she let his neck go, she turned on the lord who made them. She had her own mind, she will protect her master. Molten gold stared at her, watching her.

"Yuzu." Cancri choke softly from pronouncing her name. It took several minutes before she moved to looked at him. "Water." She looked at him and then back at the small group that was watching them. "I'll be okay, I promise." She gave him a look that told him otherwise. He chuckled as he watched her leave the area. He slid to the ground once he back disappeared.

"Lead the way." Sesshomaru order without looking at Cancri as if dismissing him. Cancri growled at the retreating back of the lord. Yuzu was back at his side stuffing a leaf to his lips. He took small sips and thanked Yuzu.

_It's going to be long three days. _

_**AN: Well? Do you guys like it? Let me know if any of the characters isn't what they appear like in the anime/manga. **_

_**Anyways, please leave a review. Hope you all enjoyed it, until next time…Bye bye **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: ~Hello! Hope everyone is liking this story. Here's the next chapter, Enjoy.**_

Yuzu's sharp gaze was starting to become dull and chipped. Cancri looked at her with narrowed eyes as he try to remember which color of purple he had use before, but first he had to fix the powder white that hide the skull of a wolf demon. He had found that bones were a better stand point for his puppets than wood. If he were to strengthen the bones with his silk webs, it would add color to their bodies as if they were alive.

He could feel their eyes on him, watching him. He wanted to gorge their eyes out so he didn't have to feel their weight of their stares. Growling lightly, he looked through his bag that he had brought with him. Taking out a brush with fine strands of hair tied at one end, he made sure the hairs were still brittle. Smiling, Cancri looked at the colors that he had laid out when he had sat down in front of Yuzu.

The dead weight stare of Yuzu put him on edge as if she'll eat him if he were to change anything. He smiled towards her before taking the paint brush, large bristle and fine hairs, and dipped it into the powder white paint jar.

Tapping the top of the jar twice, Cancri lifted it to the doll's face and with skillful hands, he lightly painting. He dipped the brush back into the jar and tapped it again before touching the brush to the doll's face again. He did this a few times before he settle the brush down and Cancri used his fingers to smooth out and thin out the paint so that it looked more naturel. Smiling at the powder white face before him, Cancri took out another brush.

This brush was smaller and the hairs were silkier and at a fine point. He placed the wooden handle between his lips as he closed the powder white jar before he pulled out the varies shades of purple he has with him. Cancri narrowed his eyes in thought as he lift jar after jar to compare the color to the doll's eyes.

Yuzu's gaze didn't change. Cancri smiled in triumph when he found the jar. He opened it carefully and the scent of wild berries on slaughtered his senses, Cancri dipped the brush into the jar before lightly tapping the top edge a few times. Once he had no more extra drips, he lifted the brush to the doll's eyes. He started to outline the eyes, the large innocence eyes, before he stroked his brush down and filled the eyes.

Yuzu was one of his older puppets; she didn't have the realistic characteristics like the younger ones. He wished he could, but he don't mind repainting. He likes to paint because each doll was a piece of artwork. He smiled as he remembered his very first, looked almost like his mother.

Putting the brush down once he finished, Cancri placed it in the jar of water as he waited for the paint to slowly dry. He had to change her skull one time due to a demon's claws had crushed it. This skull was stronger, much stronger and it absorbed the paint better than the other skull. He smiled when he picked up the brush from the water, dried it before placing it into a smaller jar of light pale pink paint. He recolored her lips and added a slight color to her cheeks. In his eyes she was a child and forever will be.

"Done." Cancri whispered as he stood and helped Yuzu stand on her feet. It had took him two days to repaint the simply parts of her face. He had some more work to do on the bone structure, but those had to wait until he got home. "Let the paint dry first before you play with the young kit." He saw her nodded as she walked away with the wind swaying her silver locks. He started to pack his things with a sigh.

It has been very long two days. They would make it back to his hut in about in a day if they didn't stop for breaks. If only they don't stop. Sighing, by the time they reached his place, it'll be night fall. Looking up towards the blushing sky, Cancri sat down in front of the fire as he watched the girls start to make dinner. Looking back towards Yuzu, Cancri could feel her emotions. It troubles him, the feelings for the kit…

"Everything okay, Cancri?" A voice asked as the owner took a seat next to him. He looked at the female with narrowed eyes. She doesn't have to stick her nose into everything or the things he was thinking about. Besides, what was her name again? Something with a K.

"Kagome." Cancri rasped out, that was her name. Kagome only looked at him, waiting for him to continue. When it became obvious that he wasn't, she left him be and started a conversation with the slayer.

Dazing off into the fire, Cancri lost himself to his thoughts. _That date is coming up fast, really fast._ Cancri didn't want to remember the heart ache, but it always come back on that date, that hour, that second of the day. His heart would only bleed for them. Shaking from his thoughts, he thanks Yuzu before he slowly starts to eat. Yuzu sits next to him, watching him. Giving him comfort in her own way, like every other puppets he made. They looked after him. Not because he was their master, but because they see him as their father.

~Next morning~

That morning, they left before dawn. The morning dew still stuck to the grass that danced in the wind. It was just another day closer to the date. Sighing, Cancri walked alongside with Yuzu in front of the group. They would reach his hut by mid-day if they were lucky.

It wasn't until mid-morning when they ran into someone. Cancri only looked at the female that was dressed in a red and white kimono. Her hair was up with feathers pinning it and a fan covered her face. Beside her stood a smaller and younger looking child that held a mirror in front of her. The child stood out more than Yuzu did. The group stood behind him with their weapons ready. He didn't feel any negative from the female or child.

"You are the Black Widow?" The female's words were sharp and echoed on the wind. Lifting his brow, Cancri looked at her board. He is waiting for her to speak. The group looked at each other before looking at Cancri in confusion. It was obvious that she wasn't going to speak until he agreed. Sighing as he pulled Yuzu close to himself, he didn't want to chance a fight. Not right now.

"If I am? What about it?" Cancri's voice was carried on the wind. It was light, but it was cold without any emotions. He watched as the smaller one looked between her older sister and the male.

"My master has a request for you." She finally says with a light smile. "In return, you'll get to see the one you've loved." Cancri looked at her thinking of all the possibilities, but he stopped on a sharp note. It was impossible to bring back a human being from the dead, no matter how dark the magic is.

"My love wouldn't want that. We have faced an evil and I'll refuse your offer, Female." Cancri's voice dropped with the temperature. He will not bring _him_ back. Not now and not in the future. The female's eyes narrowed and a growl left her throat, telling him how unpleased she is. He only looked at her with his dull, emotionless eyes daring her to attack. His venom might not be the most poisonous, but his kind is known as the queen of spiders for a reason. Before she could even lift the fan into the air and call on her attack, Cancri was behind her with a blade at her throat.

Yuzu stood in front of the kit as if to protect him of the danger. Cancri growled low and deep as he warned the wind sorceress. He was faster, stronger and more _dangerous_ than her master. The others looked with widen eyes; they have never seen anyone move that fast. Sesshomaru on the other hand, saw the slight twitch of movement with narrowed eyes. Its ware for a spider demon to move like that, it's like that he has fought in a war once. The way his eyes harden, become sharper told him that might be the case.

Cancri slowly took the blade away from the female's throat and backed away. She ran. He watched her leave with a blood thirsty smile. Next time she'll fall before him. He wanted her silk brown locks. Yuzu was by his side with her arm out. He placed a small web of the hand he held before lifting the kimono's sleeves. He attached the web to the other bone. He stringed it before snapped the web and watched as Yuzu twirled her wrist around to make sure it was placed right. Nodding, Cancri turned and started to walk. The group a little further behind than that morning.

~Line Break~

Cancri walked into the area that held a large hut. When he broke the shadows that encased him, he called out. Heads popped out behind trees, windows, and the flap that he calls a door. Yuzu walked up and was encased with strong and welcoming arms.

"Kry." Cancri called out. A female with long raven black hair walked out with a small child in her arms. The child looked to be still half asleep. "I need to set rooms for our guest while I look over child." She nodded her head and handed the child over to him. Cancri looked down at the half closed eyes with a smile. He turned and before he knew it the child had wiggled out of his arms and was racing towards the demon lord with a large smile and a cry of his name upon her lips.

Cancri looked down at his arms with wide eyes as if the girl just flashed from them. He looked down at the child with a lifted brow in wonder. Looks like she is healed. Kry stood next to and waited for him to look at her.

"Yes?" Cancri asked. He looked off to his side towards Yuzu. She was showing those bird's eyes to the other child of his small family. Kry followed his gazed and sharply narrowed her eyes.

_She is nothing more than a child. Why do you let her carry those around? _

"Why indeed." Cancri stated with a smile.

_Do not __**joke**__. You have no humor. _

"That's kind a harsh, Kry." Fake tears rolled down his cheeks. The glare he got in return only made him chuckle. "Okay, okay. I'll get them from her and place them away from the children, _mother." _

He felt a tug on his sleeve as if someone was trying to gain his attention. Cancri's dull green eyes looked down into those wide innocence brown ones. He got to her eye level and asked her what she wanted.

"Kry said that you can make dolls." Rin stated with glee playing across her face. Looking at Kry with raised brows, Cancri thought about. "Could Rin have one?" He down in surprise, no one wanted his dolls.

"I do not know, Rin. It is up to Lord Sesshomaru?" Cancri muttered as he thought of a new and safe design for the child. Rin had left him and ran over to her lord and begged for her new toy. Cancri stood up and looked off in the distance. He was going to have to shop for a few items, but he didn't want to leave his guest alone. He felt the strong pull on his sleeve again. "Yes, Rin?"

"Yes." Was Rin's one word answer. He looked startled for a moment before looking into those molten gold eyes. With the smallest and fastest movements, Sesshomaru agreed with what Rin had said. Cancri smiled and nodded his head and pulled the child to sit so they could talk.

Before getting any words out of his mouth, Inuyasha stood before them with a glare. Cancri sighed, truthfully he had forgotten about them. Before the half-beard could open his mouth to start shouting and demanding things, Cancri cut him off with a glare and stood. Kry took Rin inside the hut where it would be safer just in case her master were to lose his temper. She had noticed Yuzu's hand.

"I advise you to not start with me, half beard." Cancri started with venom dropping from each word. The others stood around, ready to defend him. Cancri didn't know if this is how a pack works or if they are just stupid. Why protect someone that is weak.

"Why you." Inuyasha started as he growled. Cancri waited for the damn to break. He couldn't wait to put the beard into place. The Cheshire the Cat like smile that spilt across his lips took them by surprise. Yes he was a spider demon, but they don't know _him_ personally.

"Be careful, Inuyasha." The monk stated. He didn't bother to remember his name. It started with an M, that he knows.

"You should listen to the monk, dog." Cancri whispered. He hated being looked down on, being treated as if he was nothing. He was treated like for most of his childhood. Doesn't help that he had a lunatic after his blood as well. Inuyasha didn't take the hint that both males gave him, instead he pulled out his sword. It became bigger with a hiss and Inuyasha stood ready. Cancri looked at him with board eyes. His lover would be so proud of him.

"If you don't sheath your weapon," Cancri growled out. He had no weapon and he didn't want to dance around with this idiot. "I'll make you."

"Try." The half beard taunted. Before either of the two males moved, a sharp commend raced through the air. It had created a fairly large crater and the half beard laid in the middle of it. Cancri looked down at the idiot before his eyes flashed towards the anger filled ones.

"That's enough!" She shouted after she calmed so that she could breathe through his nose more easily. "How long will this toy for Rin take?" She asked Cancri with a too sweet smile.

"A week at most." He states without taking his eyes off the cater. If she had this power, why doesn't she use it more often?

"Okay. Then we will wait." She states as she starts to set camp.

"That won't be necessary," Cancri said as he watched her stop in mid-motion. She looked back at him. "I will not have my guest sleep outside. There are more than enough rooms for all of you. Please use them, Kry should be finish with them." Like magic, Kry and Rin walked towards them. Kry nodded her head towards her master as he turned and left the area. He needed to cool off before he spoke again.

Kry led the small traveling group into the hut and showed them their rooms. She told Rin that Cancri would return before dinner and that she should take it easy. She was still healing from the large cut on her back. Rin nod her head in understanding before she roped Shippo into playing with her. Kry left her guest be with the other children watching them. She had to make a meal for the guest and her master.

It's going to be a long week.

_**AN: Well that's it for now. Until next time and don't forget to review. Bye, Bye**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**An: I got some interesting questions being thrown my way. I think I would answer most of them in the chapter, but the one where 917brat is asking about why the black widow is considered being the queen among demons/humans alike is because of their skill. For Harry, his skill is making puppets and giving them a soul so they can move on their own if they wished it. They are the most skilled killers among demons, that there is at least one widow in the army or alongside the lord or lady. To them their skill is artwork and they would go to any lengths to prefect that 'artwork'. **_

_**I hope that answer one question for you, 917brat. The other questions are going to be among the chapter, so you'll have to read through. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

Cancri woke to a sore back and the sun hitting him squarely in his face. He lifted his hand to bloke the sun from his eyes as he sat up. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was getting into an almost fight with that half beard.

"That's right." Cancri muttered under his breath. He had gone to calm down. Shaking his head that was gathering dark thoughts, Cancri stood up with a groan. Why was his body in pain? "Could be due to the ground or when I slammed into that tree before I passed out." Not caring, Cancri started to make his way home. Hopefully his hut still stood in one piece.

Stepping out of the long line of tree that surrounded his home, Cancri looked at the small group that was standing outside his hut. They were looking inside, watching. What, he was about to find out. He made his way towards the group and pushed them aside. Kry was standing with her hands on her hip and glaring hotly at the red clothed half beard. Before she could strike him, Cancri stepped inside and grabbed the spoon she held. Kry looked into her master's red stain eyes and bowed. The last time he had cried was on the day that his lover was taken from him.

"Kry," Cancri started when she lifted her head to look at him. "If I give you the spoon back, would you not strike the weak half beard? Instead get me a bowl of soup so I can eat." Cancri stated with a glare towards said weak halfa. Kry nodded her head and took the spoon from her master before walking away towards the kitchen.

"And you," Cancri growled out as he lifted the _child_ from his position. The sharp look in his eyes kept said child in his place. "Will not upset or touch my puppets. Do you understand me, Inu-Y-asha?" He broke the child's name down and with each sound, Cancri shook him. He more then heard the halfa growl before sharp clawed hands fell on his and tried to pull him away. Cancri turned to the door and tossed the half beard out of his hut and carefully followed the face platted _dog_ out into the front.

"Do you understand?" Cancri asked. His demon aurora rose with each step towards the other. The flat of silver ears firstly told him that the child was scared of him. That made him gleefully. The look he got from the dog told him he had won. He turned around with a huff before walking inside. He could hear the dog's friends run to him. "Kry, you are not hurt?"

_No _It was cold and sharp, telling him otherwise. Whatever that dog did he got away with. Kry handed him a small bowl that was filled with soup. He turned to the kitchen and took a seat at the open fire. He slowly ate. He needed a bath after this.

Slowly the children and the other females filled the room. He felt Rin sit next to him and lean against him as if the child was still sleepy. Looking down, Cancri took noticed that the small child was content. Smiling, he let the child be.

~Line Break~

Cancri watched as Soma took the children back to the hut and left him behind. He had asked him to take them back so they could help clean up a little. Looking back at the hot springs, Cancri begin to strip out of his tattered clothes. Letting them drop around his feet, he slowly stepped into the waters. He undid the ties and braids as the waters reached the middle of his chest. Once his hair was down, Cancri dived in. The pool was quit large and deep, almost like in ground pools from the future.

Breaking the surface, Cancri lazily swam back to the other side. Reaching the edge of the rock, he took the jar of soap into his hands. He dipped his fingers in and Cancri seat the jar down. He reached up and rubbed the soap throughout his hair, making sure to get the knotted areas. Once fully soaped, Cancri ducked under water and rinse. He broke the surface again with a sigh.

Reached over to the edge again as he leaned against one of the large rocks in the springs' waters. He dipped his fingers into the jar and started to wash his body. He worked to rub the sore parts of his body before washing the rest of his body. Once he deemed himself ready, he ducked underwater again to wash away the body wash.

Smiling when he came back up, Cancri's gaze meets the silver eyes of Soma. Standing next to the small child was Yuzu with hair pieces in hand. Chuckling lightly, Cancri stood up and dried himself off before he dressed himself. The under layer was a deep forest green color, while the kimono was a white with a silver cherry blossom in full bloom. He sat down in front of Yuzu and he pulled Soma to his lap. He hummed a light tune as Yuzu fixed his hair up as he ran his fingers through Soma's shoulder length raven black locks. His own locks were away and out of his face, he had work.

~Line Break~

When Cancri returned to his hut with the two small child puppets in tone, he came upon Inuyasha and his brother auguring. Lifting his brow, Cancri walked further into the area. He didn't listen, but he'll have Rain watch them just in case they break out fighting.

He heard the crash first before the back wave secondly. Looking over his shoulder for he had turned towards his hut, Cancri saw the halfa on the ground with his older brother's foot on his chest. He could hear Kagome asking them to stop; no one took heed of her. Turning around, Rain stood by his side as he watched. Sounded like the two brothers were fighting over if they were going to stay for the entire week or leave and then come back. By the looks of things Sesshomaru don't want to leave his ward alone again. Sighing at the fact that they couldn't come to a common answer, Cancri started to walk towards the brothers.

"Shut it," Cancri growled out, his eyes were still stain red. He is to never be alone, it's too close to the date. "You will not fight! Either the both of you leave or stay and keep your mouths shut." The look he got in returned would have burned him before the earth could sallow him. He dealt with his love's and his father's glares, they were nothing compared to these ones.

"You would dare order this Sesshomaru?" The demon lord asked in a commanding way. Cancri looked his way before narrowing his eyes. Why couldn't they just back down for once. _They were guest here._

"Would I dare?" Cancri mocked with a frustrated rise of hands. The glare narrowed even more. Did it just get colder? "Yes I would. You _**do not**_ scare me, _**my lord**_." Cancri's hands fell to his hips. The words came from his lips, from his voice box but why were they looking at him like his was crazy. His love always told him he was a magnet for danger, maybe he was right. He felt the claws around his throat and with a gasp he was lifted from the ground. He did not see that coming.

"Why shouldn't this Sesshomaru should not kill you, _Widow_?" The word widow was spit out with such coldness; he was surprised that he was being held. The only person to have such cold words towards him was the once alive dark lord. Cancri's eyes soften as the color hardened making his eyes void of emotions. He would not be frightened of this _demon_, he faced much worst evils.

Instead of speaking, Cancri flex his neck muscles to judge the strength. He noticed that the hold was lose enough so he could talk, but nothing more. His hands wrapped tightly around the pale thin wrist that the demon lord owned. His skin was soft. His claws became lighter as a blood red web wrapped around the small wrist and with a tug from both hands, the webs started to cut into the soft skin. Cancri dropped to the ground. He rolled as he felt the webs loosen and vanish like smoke, when Cancri looked back up into Sesshomaru's own molten gold eyes he growled.

"Next time I would just my venom. Do not tempt me, _Lord of the Western Lands_." Cancri slowly stood before walking towards his hut. Everyone let him through as they wondered why he was still alive. Only his luck.

~Two Days Later~

Cancri looked down at the child and wonder how she got her little hands on the wordless box. He took it from her and told her to go play with Yuzu. He watched Rin run out of the room before taking a seat under the window in the kitchen. The moon light was enough light for him to see.

It's been three days since he promised the child, Rin that doll. He had to shop the next day to get the last few items. While he was in town, he could get the kit something as well.

Cancri looked down at the box. It was a simply dark wood box that held no words. There were an engraving of two rings entwine together on top. The boarder around it was done in leaves; the box was a gift for his best friend when he was still alive. Opening it up slowly, the moon's shine pooled around the small opening. Tied letters, old and starting to yellow, were standing on their sides with photos piling up next to it. He pulled out the letters first; he untied the thin silver ribbon that kept them neatly piled together. The fell into his hands and Cancri smiled. Some were dated when he and his love was in school to the time before they declared their love for each other. Picking one up, he sat the rest on the floor next to his body. He opened the old tearing flap with slow ease.

_Loin,_

_It would seem it has gotten worst since you and your trio left. They are harming the other children. Some of the first years are coming back to the dorm with marks, ranging from minor smacks to angry whips. I'm afraid for them, dear. What can I do for them? Uncle became the headmaster. He's still the same; I can tell that he does not harm the children. I do not know what he does when they are left in his care even then it's better than them. He still teaches potions though. I don't know how he keeps up with the work. How are you doing on the hunting? Have you find any other objects? Destroyed them? I worry for you, I would hate myself if I can't see you again, love. Please come back, unharmed. If you came back hurt or worst, I don't know what I would do. _

_Yours,_

_Snake_

There were many on the days where he was on the run. That took the most of his sixth year and when he came back to the school. He couldn't believe what the children went through. He and his love tried to make it better for them, they did. It wasn't until after he killed the snake that called himself the dark lord, was when he openly kissed his love. He even got on one knee to ask him to marry him.

Cancri smiled sadly at the letter before closing it and picking up another one. This looked to be dated a couple of days before their wedding.

_Harry,_

_Mother is driving me crazy! She has me shopping with her looking for the right 'rings'. I told her that we were using your family's rings. She only gave me that look and told me I will not wear a potter ring. Looks like mother is going to get her way, Love._

_Draco_

Cancri let his tears fall as he touched the silver wedding band that once belong to his love. He had died protecting him, yet again. Some rouge death eaters wanted revenge. Draco had jumped in front of the kill cruse when he wasn't looking. The days after was when he was at his worst. Everyone, one by one, they fell. Be it from rouge death eaters or be it from deranged witch/wizard, he had lost everyone. His world fell apart when they took away his god son. He was only going on for his god son, he had promised Remus.

Cancri broke down.

During the time of the war, he had to go to lengths to kill Voldemort. He had lost his humanity because he had basically died before the final battle. When he came back to save all of them, his demon blood, from his mother side, had woken up. He had lost all his magic. How he got the past, he still didn't know.

~Line Break~

Rin had found the broken demon before anyone else. She held him close as the best she could, she wonder what could put this strong demon into tears. Without asking, she helped Cancri off the floor before leading him outside where everyone was. Kagome had set a fire and she had brought marshmallows from her time. Cancri looked around him, dried his tears and let Rin guide him to the ring of humans and demons.

The box was lightly picked by Rain and placed back onto the shelve. His coal black eyes watched his master. He'll talk to Kry and see if they could get life back into their master eyes. They seemed him dead for too long.

_**AN: Well some questions are answered. Don't forget to review, please. Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, I can't wait for the next one. Until then, Bye bye**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Hello! Sorry for the slight late update. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please Enjoy!**_

"Rin?" Cancri asked as he looked over different shades of colors that were splattered everywhere. The colorful fabrics were arranged by color and then by shade, it made it easier for the puppeteer to make a choice. Large brown eyes looked over where he was standing, as he matched the gaze. "Come here." Rin's face slowly changed to the gleeful, cheerful smile into a pout. With the pout playing on her normal cheerful face, Cancri didn't know how to take the look he was given. Cancri watched her make her way towards him with slow ease. "Rin." His voice echoed lightly in the store. She was by his side in matters of seconds.

"What does Cancri want?" Rin asked with her head bowed. She thought she were in trouble by the tone of voice Cancri had used. She had returned to the pattern of speech before she had met Lord Sesshomaru. Cancri lifted a raven colored brow in wonder before meeting her eye level. Tears threaten to fall any second from those large innocent brown eyes.

"You are not in trouble Rin." Her attitude turned a one-eighty like night and day. Shaking his head lightly with a small chuckle, Cancri shook the child's hair making it fall into her eyes. "I need you to pick out couple of fabrics you'll like." He said as he pointed towards the rows of fabric that now stood behind him. Rin nodded her head and started to look through them. It took some time for the small child to look through all of the colorful fabrics, but once she had found one she liked, she let out a loud screeching of excitement.

Rin rushed to his side in seconds after she pronounced her excitement by pulling at Cancri's sleeve to gain his attention. Once they stood still in front of the roll that Rin liked she hurriedly pulled it off the shelve. She found a whitish pink fabric that held pink sunflowers that laid everywhere among the small white dragonflies that played in the nonexistent air. Cancri looked at it and then back at the child and with a sigh; he picked it up and told her to pick a solid color out. Nodding, she raced off to find another roll that she likes with a large smile playing on her lips. The glee that rolled off the child, reminded Cancri of the times before he fell into this time.

Cancri looked over to the child before looking back down at the fabric he was looking at before she could get his attention. He wanted to make another kimono for himself, but he only had brought enough to by Rin's doll's fabric and hair ornaments. Sighing with a wishful gaze, Cancri walked away towards the waving and jumping child. He shook his head at the picture she made before he took the solid pink fabric. Looking down at the fabrics he held, he told Rin to wait for him in the front of the store. She nodded her head in understanding before she ran outside with her arms out as if she was flying.

"Your daughter?" The young female demon asked once Cancri had reached her to checkout. Cancri looked at the child before looking back at the female. He didn't know how to answer her question. As if it was an afterthought he started to wonder what it be like to have Rin as his daughter. He didn't dislike the idea, in fact his smile widen.

"I need a couple of yards." Cancri muttered to avoid the young demon's gaze and question. The female looked away with a frown as she measured before ringing the price. Cancri didn't care what she was thinking it was none of her business if Rin was or not his child. Once he paid for the fabric, Cancri walked out and called out to Rin to stand by his side. Once they were standing next to each other, Cancri led the child to the next store.

Cancri looked down into the display case with on her tip toes looking down into the display glass as well with a toothy smile. She kept pointing and poking at the glass as she pulled on Cancri's sleeve to gain his attention. She pointed out a couple of dragonfly pins that were design in white and pinks. Then she pointed out the large clip that held a set of flowers that were done in pearls that lay in the center of each flower and ribbons that were used as pink petals. Not wanting to disappoint the child, Cancri told the clark what they wanted before he paid. Rin's little form strongly gave off the gleeful excitement she was feeling as she watch the clark hand over the desired items. Cancri took Rin's little hand and started tp walk out feeling lighter before he came to the town.

His green eyes held happiness as he walked to the out skirts of the town were the child's lord waited along with the half beard. Being careful to avoid shady areas, Cancri came upon the small area where he had left the child's charge. The young lord was sitting against a tree that faced the town with his eyes closed. Cancri let Rin's hand go as he watched her run up to the demon lord as she called out his name. He watched as the child was wrapped in his arms before he was gazed upon by cloudy golden eyes.

_Surprise, surprise the half beard wasn't nearby_. Thought Cancri as he took in the fact that the said half beard wasn't in the area as to hide the blush that were threating to appear on his natural pale cheeks. He sniffed at the air as the soft breeze forced his raven black bangs to fall into his eyes as his gaze turned back to the lord and child. The child's scent was different; it's as if the demon had marked her as his. The scent didn't mark her as his intendant or mate, but more like as his child. Cancri have never heard a demon lord to ever adopt a _human child_.

On the other hand, the demon lord's own scent smelled liked the morning dew and something sweet. Cancri couldn't wrap his head around the demon's scent; it somehow calls to him like werewolves and the full moon. Molten gold gazed upon the dazed forest green eyes as he sniffed the other's scent that was carried on the breeze. He picked up a scent that closely resembles crisped fall mornings. He wanted to drag the much younger demon into his arms and nuzzle his nose into those lock silk raven locks that had fell into those eyes he liked so much. Shaken from his thoughts, Sesshomaru growled and looked away as he checked Rin over for injuries.

~Line Break~

Cancri sat around the fire with Rin at his side. The young girl had placed herself there without much care in the world. He didn't know what to do. It's been decades since the last time he had any children company. He laid his hand over her to pull her closer to chase away the cold as she was shivering.

He looked into the embers of the fire with a small smile. He'll take the comfort the child is trying to convey. He didn't know that the child was affected from his break down from yesterday evening. He had thought that she didn't know what was going on. He was sure she doesn't, the only thing she does know is that he was upset. He had thanked her that morning when everyone was still sleeping. She had only smile and pulled him into a hug before running off to help Kry with breakfast. He had only watched them move around his small kitchen.

Looking away from the embers, Cancri gazed to the demon lord that sat alone a couple of feet away from them. The light from the fire didn't reach, nor the light from the full moon, but he still looked beautiful in the night. Cancri shook his head to get the image out of his head before gazing up into the sky. A sigh escaped his parted lips as his thoughts slowly fell back to the creature across from him. The lord's silver hair slightly fell over the strong bored shoulders; the demon's strong back was leaning against the trunk of the tree that shadowed most of his features. Cancri looked away with a frown, shaking his head to get rid of the imagines. He shouldn't.

~Morning~

Cancri looked into the deep brown bidding eyes of the demon. It was covered in nothing but hair and it used the fine hairs as tentacles to reach out and grab ahold its victims. Right now in said tentacles was a screaming Rin. Cancri's blood was boiling, how in the world did this _**thing**_get close to her? He had looked back to Sesshomaru and cursed his luck. The demon lord was fighting against another demon that had somehow sunk their way into camp.

"Rin!" Cancri shouted. He saw the child's head turned sharply towards his way. "Keep your eyes closed and don't open them until I tell you too, okay?" She had let out another scream as she was pulled higher into the pinkish sky. Cancri cursed before he leaped backwards and landed a couple of feet away from the sharp hairs.

Cancri growled as he slowly let the barrier dissipate into fine dust. Once he felt the barrier drop, Cancri closed his eyes as he felt his body changed. His smooth raven locks turned upright as if he was a cat or dog; his fangs become longer and sharper as they curved into his bottom lip; the thin and small claws became sharper and became half the length of his pointing finger, they curved a bit downwards as they turned black; his body became lighter as if he had casted an everlasting feather light charm; and on his right ankle, an ink black spider appeared with a bright blood red line appearing on the butt of the spider. When he gazed lazily upon the hairy demon, they were the color of the deepest forest green and a tangle of lighter shades of green that sang power.

Not giving the other demon a chance to speak, Cancri held up his hand to his lips and smiled. Blood red threads wrapped tightly around his fingers as said hand twitched slightly as he moved it straight down. A red line appeared too connected to the middle of the other demon's horns. Using his other hand, Cancri twirled it behind his back as he lifted it up to make the center thread connect to one of the branches above its head. Twisting his body, his bowed deeply as one of his feet crossed the other as a red web formed under them.

Straightening his back, Cancri gazed at the demon with a twisted smile upon his lips. The center thread had stretched out to the webs that his other hand was making. The other demon growled as he tried to swing towards Cancri. Cancri held his hand up as the hairy limb crashed into his open palm. He wrapped his fingers around it. Not letting the limb go, Cancri wrapped his other hand around the limb also as he worked hard making a web.

The demon had got out of his grasp, but Cancri had finished the red web in time. Cancri changed his focus to Rin as he twisted his wrist to an odd angle. The hairs around her body fell away. Cancri jumped to her rescued as he cut through the air with a sharp hiss. Once the child was safe in his arms, Cancri let out another hiss. Once the hiss was passed his lips, a large blood red spider appeared on the demon's arm. It started to slowly walk up the limb as the demon tried to shake it off. It wrapped the web tighter around the limb so it wouldn't fly off. Cancri watched as other blood spiders appeared from the web that had wrapped tightly around the horns of the demon. He held Rin behind him and with a finally swap downward, Cancri watched as the center thread ripped the demon's head clean off.

With the demon thrashing around, Cancri let the spiders take care of the weaken creature. He heard as they ripped into the demon's flash and started to devour the demon.

Cancri looked down at the child and held her head up. She still had her eyes closed, but she felt safe in the puppeteer's arms. Cancri cheeked her over and deeming her injury free, he looked over to the demon lord. The demon lord's sword had cut in the last demon with a soft hiss. Molten gold looked into the forest green before they looked down at the child.

"You can look now, Rin." Cancri whispered into the child's ear as he pushed her towards her lord. Cancri watched as she cried his name before she hugged the demon lord's legs.

For now they were safe.

_**AN: Well? What do you guys think about the fight scene? Hope it's to you guys liking. Anyway, don't forget to review please. Until next time, bye bye**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**An: **__**Sakura**____**Lisel**__**: your question is a really good one, but it is centered on twilightserius own question 'what happened to his cloak, school items, and his photo album?' to answer your question would be reviling part of the other question and that's part of the plot. The answer won't show up for a while, but I will answer it in the upcoming chapters. **_

_**917bart**__**: The red spiders are a form of pure energy that feeds on their victims; it would be more explained later on in the upcoming chapters. I haven't forgotten about your other question about Ron. I don't know if I'm going to revile how he reacted to Harry's change. About Rin's doll, that will be answered in this chapter. The inu-group feelings about Harry/Cancri would be reviled throughout the story.**_

_**Flamenin**__**: Thank you for pointing out the misspelled word. I didn't notice it until you said something about it. Again thank you. **_

_**Valannb**__**: I would also want to thank you for pointing out that I misspelled 'flesh', how I did that I don't know. Again thank you.**_

_**To all my readers**__**: I want to thank all of you for reading and leaving reviews. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

The morning sun flittered into the small room with the half asleep spider demon. Cancri had stayed up the past two nights without much a blink of sleep. He had to finish carving out the limbs of the doll as he shaped and painted the doll's skull. The hollowed eyes that stared up from the work table; were going to be filled with chocolate brown eyes he had found from an owl a while ago. The black locks that surrounded the doll's face; fell over her shoulders as he had twisted and twirl the strands to around the flower hair clip. Some strands fell over the very light green petals as if she had fingers run through her hair and the flower clip was placed there in quick motion. Cancri had took the dragonfly clips off the sliver clip and placed it on both sides of the flower clip to make it look like they were about to rest upon one of the pearl centers.

Cancri yawned as he reached his hands above his head to stretch them. He felt a few pops before he stood up to look over towards another table. On this table laid the child's clothes that young Rin had picked out. Smiling lightly at the thought of Rin, Cancri picked up the bottom layer of the kimono. The white fabric, that Cancri had found, was placed among the doll's shoulders before it was tied tightly around her waist. The fabric passed her long and thin fingers as it fell pass the doll's feet. Cancri picked up the solid pink, dark pink, up and placed it on the doll's shoulders. He arranged it so that the white would peek out a little, then he placed the last layer on. This layer covered the child's fingers completely, but it stopped short so all three layers would be seen. He took the obi that he had made, and he skillfully placed it around the child's waist. Using a thin silver thread to hold the two untied layers in their correct positions, he used his other hand to tie the obi onto the doll. Snipping the threads, Cancri held the toy in front of him and placed her on a stand.

Standing once again, he walked over to a shelve that held different shades of paint. He picked up a few jars before he took a seat again. He had picked out all naturel colors. First he needed to place the owl's eyes before he could start to paint. Picking up a jar, Cancri gazed at it lightly with a small smile. He had found this shade of color a long time ago. It had reminded him of Ron. Taking out the right eye first, Cancri used a pure white web to wrap around the back of eye as he attached it the doll's eye socket. He repeated this with the left eye.

Next, Cancri took a brush and dipped it into a clear substance. It would preserve the eyes and bone he had used for the doll. After the substance dried, Cancri took another, thinner brush and dipped it a nude colored jar. He tapped the jar before he did for points: forehead, both cheeks, nose, and chin. He sat the brush down before he lightly used the tip of his fingers to smooth the dots out to make the color look naturel. Once the color was on evenly, Cancri grabbed another brush and dipped it in a light rosie red paint, he dabbed it on his wrist before lightly placing the color on the doll's cheeks and lips. Dipped the same brush in water, he swirled it around to get the gathered paint off the hairs of the brush before dipping it into a cherry red. He dap his wrist before placing the tip of the brush on the doll's lips. Three dots appeared, before he smoothed it out. A light blush color formed her lips. Lastly, he took another thinner and finer brush and dipped it into a black jar. Cancri tapped the edge of the jar, before tracing the eyes and adding eye lashes.

Smiling, Cancri stood up and added a preserver so the paint wouldn't crack from wear and tear. He sat her down again so she could dry before walking out of the work room. He listened as everyone talked around the low burning fire as he walked to his room. He walked in and grabbed a few things that he would need for a bath. He walked out and was met by Kry.

Kry held her hands out and gave him a pointed look that closely resembles Molly. Cringing, Cancri smiled cheekily and followed her to the kitchen. It looked like that he wasn't going leave the hut without having anything to eat, again. Cancri walked in behind Kry with a small smile as he took a seat next to the children.

"Are you almost finish, Cancri?" Kagome asked him once he held a bowel of something in front of him. He lifted his gaze towards her with a raise brow before giving her a nod. "That's good," She started talking again. Cancri frowned behind the rim of the bowel. "We've been wondering, since the children are attached to you, you would like to travel with us?"

His eyes widen in surprise. He didn't see that happening, he thought that they would leave once he had finish making the toy. Could he leave? Would _he_ be able to find him if he were to leave? He should be showing up soon in the next couple of days.

"I would have to think upon it." He muttered as he narrowed his eyes in thought. He could always leave a note for him, but he doesn't know how the boy would find him. Cancri doubt that the owl could find him in the middle of nowhere without an address. Sighing, Cancri gazed at the children. _It is for the children. He'll understand, hopefully._ Cancri thought as he placed the bowel down in front of him as he slowly stood up. "Kry, I'm going to the springs. If you need anything, call for me."

He left the room before she could reply to him.

~Line Break~

Cancri leaned against one of the smooth rocks that lay in the spring's water. A sigh escaped his slightly cherry blossom pink parted lips. He had at one point let the barrier that encased his demon aurar drop. Holding the barrier up took a lot of power out of him and he has been feeling more tired lately.

Looking down at the steam rolling off his body, Cancri ran his hands down his long and thin leg that lay across his other leg. Smooth. He snorted. Who knew he would look so much like a girl. Shaking away the thoughts, Cancri stood up. The water cascaded down his well-toned body, making his long fringe to stick to his back. He grabbed a towel to wrap his hair up into before sliding back into the waters again.

It had been too long since his last bath, almost two and half days. He closed his forest green orbs as he listen to the wild life that naturel surround the area. Birds chirped, frogs croaked, small animals scurrying around; they were minding their own business. Cancri smiled lightly as he listened to the birds sing. Their voices soft and held the tunes pretty well. This comforted the spider demon.

Once Cancri felt like going back, he stood up from the pool with a sigh. He used the towel that held his hair to dry his body after he released his locks. They fell around his shoulders to shadow his figure. Standing straight, Cancri pulled his locks into a simply knot that twisted and twirl around a large silver and blue snake as his bangs and side hairs shaped his face. The snake's head lay slightly over the side, holding his right side bangs back while its tail lay somewhere among the knotted hair. Shaking his head lightly to make sure the knot will stay in place, Cancri leaned back down to grab the white bottom layer of his kimono.

The bottom layer reached just before his hips and Cancri tied it quickly as he bend over to grab the blue shorts. He slipped those on; they reached just before his knees. Lastly he grabbed the top layer and slipped it over his shoulders. The top layer hung lose around his body, Cancri lightly tied the blue obi around his waist. It was dark purple with a silver and light shade of blue snake threaded through his right sleeve. The snake wrapped around the sleeve, the tail lay at his shoulder while its head lay right on top of his wrist.

Once dressed, Cancri started to make his way back to his home with a lighter smile playing among his lips.

~Next Day~

Cancri had woken up to the first morning rays with a frown. His head was killing him. Getting out of the cot he calls a bed, Cancri started to dress in the clothes from yesterday. He needed to do laundry soon, he noted to himself.

Walking out of his room, Cancri made his way towards the work room. He stepped in with a slight smile as he gazed upon the finish doll. He had to add a few things to it so it could keep the young child safe. He would have to mention the safety to the girl's lord. He was not looking forward to that.

Picking up the doll by its waist, Cancri walked out with a box. He placed the doll into the black box before placing the top on it, covering it in darkness. He will wait for the young one to approach him before he handed it to her.

He didn't have to wait too long. The child was already awake and bouncing with excitement with her large toothy smile on her face. Cancri smiled as she ran into his arms. He hugged her before kneeling before her. Cancri could feel the young girl's lord watching his movement. He still didn't trust the spider demon. Cancri couldn't help it, he naturally hide behind a mask to protect himself.

"Rin," Cancri started to get her to settle down a little bit. He waited a few seconds as she rolled on her heels, trying to hide her excitement. Chuckling at the child, Cancri held out the box in front of them. "Be careful, okay. She will need a name, okay." Rin nodded her head as her small hands took the black box.

She slowly opened the top of the box. She was even slower taking the doll out of the box. It wasn't life size, but it could reached the small child's knees. She broke out in a larger and brighter smile before hugging him and thanking him before racing off to show the kit. Smiling, Cancri stood back up as he made his way towards the demon lord.

"I need to speak to you, Lord Sesshomaru." Cancri stated with his head bowed, to show respect. Sesshomaru gazed at him before turning and directed Cancri to follow him. Once they stood a few yards away from the group, Sesshomaru faced the strange spider demon.

"Speak." He ordered with cold golden eyes. Cancri didn't flinch from his gaze, strange.

"I have placed a few safety measures, just in case Rin gets into trouble when you're not around or busy." Cancri stated before placing his hands behind his back and his eyes blank. Sesshomaru lifted a brow. Why would a spider demon go to such measures to protect _his_ child?

"Explain, Widow."

"The doll is alive." Cancri starts as he thought on how he would explain how that was possible. Sesshomaru was intrigued. He has never heard of anything like this happening with any breed. Cancri looked into the molten gold as he bit his lip. He didn't want to give away his secrets away.

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself." Sesshomaru lightly growled. Cancri looked away. A silver brow lifted slightly at the other's demon's action.

"Every Widow has a 'special' power. That's why we are hunt down or a part of an army. My power is I can see the lingering souls. I have soul collectors that collect them and bring them to me."

"You do not smell like dirt and ash."

"I'm alive." Cancri whispered as a soft breeze flittered through the area lifting his scent off his body. Sesshomaru lifted his nose into the air and let the scent wash over him. The spider demon wasn't lying to him that was for sure, but he couldn't place his finger on it. "The soul I placed in the doll is an old soul that wished to stay next to your ward."

"Does this Sesshomaru know whose soul?"

"Yes," Cancri said slightly with a frown as he smelled the lord's scent. A light dust of pink scattered across his cheeks in a light blush. The demon lord's scent sang to him. "Kry will do everything in her power to protect Rin. Kry was trained a long time ago in the arts of fighting by monks. She is to be trusted."

"Why?" Sesshomaru is truly curious. He had never met anyone like Cancri before. The sun had started to set, making the area shine in bright colors. Said colors danced and flittered across Cancri's, making his eyes stand out more. For once his beast is quite.

"Kry came to me. She didn't want to leave Rin's side." Cancri whispered as his eyes lowered a little. The air between them was something new. He didn't want to mess things up. The breeze flightier through the again, carrying both demon's scents.

Sesshomaru lifted the spider demon's head with two fingers under their chin as he gazed deeply into the different shades of green colored orbs. Those same orbs gazed deep into his own soft golden ones with half-lidded lids.

_**AN: Well? Let me know if you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review. Until next time, bye bye **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Hello! Here's the next chapter, please don't forget to review.**_

_**I want to say thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Sesshomaru lifted the spider demon's head with two fingers under their chin as he gazed deeply into the different shades of green colored orbs. Those same orbs gazed deep into his soft golden ones with half-lidded lids._

Sesshomaru pulled the shorter demon towards him as he lean in. Seconds away from their lips touching, a noise broke their spell. Cancri blushed as he slowly pulls away to look over to the lines of trees that block the main road to be seen. Standing in the shadows was a light strawberry red head that was leaning heavily against one of the trees for support. Dark chocolate brown eyes looked sharply into Cancri's own pair of brighten green eyes before calling out.

Cancri was by his side in seconds before the stranger could finish speaking. He had smelt blood, lots of blood and he didn't like it. Panicking, Cancri slowly helped the taller demon to lean against him before starting a small pace back to his home.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please go ahead and tell Yuzu that Ron is in severely injured and to have one of the back rooms ready for him." Cancri called over his shoulder. He saw the white blur of the demon and with a smile; Cancri didn't have to worry much.

Cancri walked out to find Yuzu and Rain waiting for him and Ron. Rain grabbed the other side of the taller demon and helped Cancri pull him inside. They followed Yuzu to the room where Rin had stayed in the beginning. Laying him on the cot, Cancri told the two puppets to get his things and to bring May.

Rain and Yuzu nodded before leaving the room. They both decided that Yuzu would get the supplies while he hunted down May. When they returned with both things, May took the items from Yuzu and walked into the room. She told Yuzu and Rain to keep the others from here; she didn't want to put stress on the demon's body.

Cancri looked up when the door slide opened; May's odd blue eyes met his. Looking away, Cancri left her be, she'll know what to do, and he went back to taking off the pelts of furs. One of the many belts was wrapped tightly around the upper part of Ron's right leg. Calming down, Cancri pulled the other belts off and throw the pelts over his shoulder. He'll have one of the girls clean them or make new ones, he noted to himself.

Cancri moved the leg a little to see the inner thigh. A large and deep cut meet his gaze. Whatever attacked him knew where to hit. The main artery in the leg, the largest one in the body, was hit severely. Ron had somehow stopped the bleeding in time; Cancri looked upon the pale face. The freckles were light and dusted over the nose; he looked so much like the Ron from his time. His eyes dropped, now isn't the time to remember his loses.

Cancri strength his mind before he called for a needle. A small sized needle appeared his ear; Cancri took it from May's hand before using his own pale blue threads. This will help heal faster and stop any infection that may have appeared during his trip here. He had to close the artery first before he had May close the leg. Heating the needle up with his own venom, Cancri started to slowly close the artery.

~Hours Later~

Cancri stepped out of the room with a sigh. He left May to clean up. He walked down the hall towards the kitchen; Cancri had to make a small plate for Ron when he woke up. His gazed looked out window where the others were. They were seated in front of the fire with smiles. Cancri looked away from the view with a frown. How can they be smiling at a time like now? Shaking his head, Cancri with skills he only held start moving around the kitchen.

May watched him move around the small cooking area. It has been a long time since the last time he had cooked for anyone. May leaned against the doorway as she pulled her long red hair out of the pony tail she had hurriedly put up. Looking over his shoulder, Cancri meet her odd blue eyes before fetching a small rag. He threw it towards her; May caught it in her hands.

"Clean your hands off. You got blood on them." Cancri stated as he turned to the small opened fire that May had started for him. She nodded before walking away. She had to wash her hands in back; she didn't want to scare the kids.

~Line Break~

Rin found Cancri sitting by himself next to a room that held the door closed. Her large brown eyes gazed upon the unsettled demon before her before taking a seat next to him. Cancri's dull green eyes looked down to stare at the short raven locks of the child before pulling her close to his body.

"Will he be alright?" Rin asked after a few minutes in silence. Cancri didn't say anything, so Rin just held his hand in hers tightly. Cancri tighten his hold as he pulled the child into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and he dropped his head into her hair. Rin closed her eyes as she relaxed in the demon's hold. Cancri silently thank her as the tears fell from his emotion eyes. "Rin's sure that everything will be okay, Cancri." Rin whispered softly.

_She wasn't going to leave her mama._

~Line Break~

Cancri lifted his head when he felt the small child leave his arms. Her bright smile blinded him for a moment before she leaned up into him and kissed his cheek. Cancri lifted his hand as she ran to find her father figure. Thanking her again, Cancri stood up with a few pops from his back.

"I didn't know…that you were mated." A voice stated with small coughing fit broke out in the middle. Cancri shot into the room with a growl. The male upon the cot was sitting up with a huge smile playing at lips as he chuckled deeply. "With a child at that."

"She's a child!" Cancri growled out. "And since you are well enough to be an ass…" Cancri left hand twitched before his fingers twirled in a small circle. The male upon the cot was lifted off before being dropped on the floor.

"Damn it!" He cursed as his eyes narrowed in pain and anger. "I was only joking!"

"I do not care, Ronald." Cancri stated as he watched Ronald try to make it back into the cot. He wasn't having any luck getting back on. Cancri smirked as he watched the other struggle, but he took mercy on the poor demon and helped him up. "You shouldn't joke like that."

"Okay, I get it. I won't joke around you." He said with a smile and a small thanks. Cancri narrowed his eyes before shaking it and looking over Ronald's body.

"Now, joking to the side," Cancri started as he took a seat next to the cot. "What happened?" Ron's smile dropped from his face and his eyes became cold as he and Cancri stared at each other. The hard brown eyes was different, they were always warm and light. Cancri gaze soften as he took Ron's hand and held it in comfort.

"A wind sorceress, a child of Naruka's, attacked the entire pack. Everyone, even the children, was killed in seconds. Cancri she had a smile, a smile Cancri. She enjoyed killing them." Ron muttered as tears threaten to fall. His entire pack was gone, where was going to go now. Cancri gazed closed as he leaned back in defeat. His friend's pack is gone, all gone. What was he going to do now?

"Naruka?" Cancri whispered as he thought. Where have he heard that name before? "Would this sorceress have brown hair and feathers in her hair?" Ron looked at him in confusion as he nodded his head in a yes matter. "Her master offered to bring back, Draco if I were to help him."

"Are you helping him?" Ron asked with narrow and suspicious gaze towards the younger demon. Cancri's eyes narrowed as he hissed and flat out stated, "No I am not."

"Why not? You'll get to see Draco again?"

"Where I am from, it is impossible to bring back someone from the dead, unless you want to bring back a monster. It's impossible and too dark; I will not bring Draco back like that. Besides, he'll have my head if I did bring him back." Cancri stated as he closed his eyes. It pained him, but it's all true. "Naruka doesn't have the power to bring someone back, nor does he have the magic to bring back someone. He's a half demon that wants to destroy the human side with the jewel."

"Have you found your other things yet?" Ron asked, changing the subject. Cancri's gaze was darker and colder, a warrior's gaze. Before he spoke again, Cancri took a deep breath to calm himself down. Once that was done, he frowned.

"Not all of it. I still can't find the books that were once with me. The photos are in my room with everything else."

"That's good. I'm sure you'll find the books soon."

"Me too." Cancri stood up from his seat and started for the door before he was stopped by a hand. "What?"

"I want to move around, think one of your _dolls_ would be willing to help?" Ron asked with a cheeky smile. Cancri rolled his eyes before nodding and walked out of the room. He'll have May help him around for now.

~Couple of Days Later~

"So," Ron starts up as he walked alongside the spider demon towards the hot springs. Cancri side long gazed at the red headed wolf demon. This would be the first time for the wolf to take a bath without opening any his wounds. Cancri nodded his head for the male to continue talking. "What are you going to do?"

"What?"

"Are you going to hunt down Naruka or are you going to stay hiding in this forest?" Ron stated as he stripped naked. Cancri lifted his brow as he stripped before stepping into the water. Ron followed.

"Why should I hunt Naruka?" Ron growled as he tripped in the spider demon. Cancri almost fell head first into the springs. "Alright, alright geez don't have to get violent. I thought it was obvious that I'm going to hunt Naruka and kill him."

"Revenge?"

"Part of it," Cancri dunk under water to get his hair wet. "What's stopping him from killing anyone else?"

"I hear that he's this all powerful half demon that thinks that he his god or something along those lines."

"Great, another god like idiot." Cancri muttered as he frowned. He doesn't want to deal with another Voldemort. Ron let lose a deep laugh that shook the very rocks of the spring. "Just what we needed, right?"

"Sure is." Ron agreed as he settled down with a small smirk. "But…" He trilled off. Cancri nodded his head; Ron didn't have to say anything.

"You coming with me or finding a new pack?" Cancri asked as he sunk into the waters. Only thing that could be seen are his eyes that were light and cold. He silently waited for his friend to speak as he thought over the answer.

"I'll follow you." Ron stated as he kicked his legs up before dropping them. He watched the water sloshed around his form. Cancri closed his eyes before disappearing under the water.

~Line Break~

Cancri and Ron walked back to the hut with smiles. They came upon the inu-pack packing their things as the children ran around playing tag. Kagome walked up to them slowly with an easy smile playing across her lips. Her eyes held a light that shown pity and pride for the wolf demon and Cancri. They all had heard Cancri talking with Ron a couple of days ago. His words had eased them a little, but they still didn't trust the spider demon. Kagome didn't understand why the rest of her pack was still unsettled by the spider demon; he had saved Rin and had been kind to them unless someone egged him on like Inuyasha did most of the time. In her heart, she'll trust him.

"Are you coming along with us?" She asked once she stood in front of them. Everyone stopped moving to watch them. The two young human adults looked surprised, why is she talking to that _thing_? He had to be working with Naruka, he is after all a spider demon and he held the burned mark. Inuyasha looked startled, why would Kagome ask them that? He had thought that they had gone over it already and that they, spider and wolf, decided to come along.

Cancri looked over the group and sniffed the air. He didn't like how the two adult humans seemed to not trust him. Why wouldn't they trust him? He has been kind to them and he had saved Rin a couple of times, was that not enough? He meet Inuyasha gazed and tilted his head to the side. The half breed looked away with a small drawl of breath. They both understood that the half breed would continue being the alpha of his pack and he does not have to worry about him. Then Cancri's gazed flickered over to the Lord of the Western Lands. The gold molten gazed shown no emotions, but Cancri could tell by the slight weaver of the barrier around the demon's soul that the lord was curious about his answer and upset with himself for feeling anything towards the spider demon. Lastly he looked down at the two children of the group, Cancri smiled towards them as he answer Kagome's question.

"Let us pack our things and we can set out by mid-afternoon."

_**AN: Well that's it for now. Please don't forget to review.**_

_**Until next time, bye bye**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Hello! Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it as much I loved writing it. **_

_**Don't forget to review, please. Also want to thank everyone who is reading and review and being there every step of the way.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Cancri looked next to him to growl and kick at the wolf's legs. The wolf only laughed as he skipped forward, avoiding the small foot. Bright brown eyes looked behind him to wink at Cancri before taking off before said spider could try to harm him again. Sighing, Cancri crossed his arms and held his glare towards anyone who wished to speak to him.

Looking away from the front of the group, Cancri looked slightly off towards the horizon. It was mid-afternoon and the sky was a colored that resembled a blue, crystal blue. It was so bright that it reminded him of the crystal blues that Teddy, his godson, always favored whenever he visited. Letting his thoughts wonder over his past, Cancri didn't see the other's stop walking.

He lightly bumped into the back of Kagome. He mumbled a light sorry before asking her why they had stopped. She only gave him a shrug of her shoulders, stating that she didn't know. That's when he smelt it. A strong scent flittered in on the light wind; it had smelt strongly like iron that closely resemble blood and burn flesh. He watched as the human adults hide the children behind their legs as the older demons went ahead to find the source. Cancri decided to stay behind with narrowed eyes. His gazed swiftly grazed across the lines of trees.

"Cancri what is it?" Kagome asked as she watched him lower into a defensed position. She saw his barrier drop around him like shattered glass. She gasped. Kagome had never seen him like this. The other humans looked behind them and narrowed their eyes at the sight. This was why they didn't trust Cancri; he was able to hide his forms without any effort. He closely resembled one of Naruku's children.

"Form a circle and place the children in the middle and cover your ears." Cancri muttered as he listened as a soft tune started to play throughout the area. It echoed lightly around their heads, making them tired. He growled out as he forced the adults into the semi-circle as an arrow flew through the air. He grabbed it before it could harm anyone of them.

Cancri lifted it to eye-level. It was thin and light, the wood was the color like a ruby, and the feathers were long and white with black tips. He only knows of one person who owned these arrows. He used the tip of the arrow to make a deep cut into his middle finger before he dropped it. He watched the red substance pool out from the small uneven cut. He heard the tune start a faster rhyme. Cancri smirked as he touched the tip of his middle finger with his other finger. When he pulled away, a strong and thin thread appeared along with the thread an old and battered formed fell to the ground.

Cancri lifted his fingers as the rest of his fingers connect to the thread to form a small web. The strands fell to latch on to the formed before his feet. They wrapped tightly around the elbows, wrist, knees, and ankles. Cancri moved his arms an inch upward, the formed followed. It stood on unsteady legs. A white blue of energy appeared before his eyes, the orbs were at the each tip of his fingers. The form's raven locks whipped around its' as the form snapped its head upward. Blank, hollow eyes stared into the darkness in front of her.

"One chance to come out or I'll force you out!" Cancri called out as the doll started to stand straighter. No one dare speak nor move. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. Cancri growled before he gave out one last warning. He could only feel the stares. Sighing, Cancri twisted both of his wrists. Two silver blades fell into the doll's hands before it took off with a swift twirl of fingers. The tune abruptly cut before a scream was heard. The startled screeching stopped in seconds before the doll fell in front of its master's legs.

Another twirl and twist of wrist and fingers, it dashed off again. The leaves fell around them as they heard swords connect. Growling, Cancri moved his right arm down in a slashing movement. The doll jumped high into the sky, closed behind it was another formed dressed in greens.

The other formed fell in front of Cancri as the doll dropped face first into the road in front of the form. It stood on shaky legs and tilted its head to the side as if watching. Cancri dropped the webs as he quickly found a small dagger at his side before snaking it around the other's neck.

"What do you want?" Cancri asked as he tilted the blade closer to the jugular. Silky white blonde hair swayed in the wind as hollow navy blue eyes stared up into the sky. He didn't speak. Cancri growled as he pulled the blade closer. "I won't ask again."

Soft chuckles ranked the males form. It slightly shook Cancri's tight hold on the other. He felt the elbow dig deep into his stomach before he let out a gasp of pain. Hollow navy blue stared deeply into his with a smirk playing among those pale lips. Cancri growled lowly, clutching at his stomach.

"You're still the same, _Widow_." The other form stated with a soft and tuneless voice. Cancri narrowed his eyes. "Is that anyway to treat guest?"

"Guest?" Cancri snorted with a smirk. "All I see is a _brown nose_."

"Brown nose?" He asked lightly. "That's not how you greet an old partner."

"Partner? You just tried to kill me, _again_." Cancri joked lightly as his eyes became duller and darker. "What do you want, Kon?"

"I was hired to kill you." Kon shrugged. Cancri raised a brow in a question type way. "I think you know who, Widow. He promised to make me stronger."

"With what? The shards! You know offered to bring back Drake for me."

"And?"

"The shards aren't powerfully. It's impossible; you have to make an unselfish wish." Kon narrowed his eyes as he dropped to attack. Cancri matched his movements with ease. _Where they hell are the other's?_ Cancri wondered as he blocked the head shot that Kon had aimed for. With arms crossed, Cancri took Kon wrist into his hand and held onto it. He pulled Kon close to his body and used his other hand to still Kon's other hand that was raising his other sword. "Now, now no need to get hot headed, Kon." Cancri whispered in the other's slightly pointed ear.

Kon growled as he struggled. Cancri lifted a brow as he stilled the younger one.

"I'll make this quick." Cancri whispered before he bites down at the junction were the neck and collar bone met. His fangs sunk deeply into the skin, he could taste the irony blood. Venom slowly started to work its way through out the younger system. "I'm sorry, Kon. I can't have you trying to kill me at every turn." Kon eyes fell shut and with a final soft growl, Kon died in Cancri's arms. Cancri slowly sat him down onto the road before turning to face Kagome and the others.

"You guys okay?" Cancri asked once he stood in front of them. Kagome stood and nodded her head. The others were to shock to speak. Cancri looked down at the children and sadly looked away; the kit and human child were looking at him with fear. He didn't want them to feel like that around him. He heard someone calling Kagome and his name from a distance. A red clothed half demon dropped by them and took Kagome into his arms before looking over the rest of his pack.

Ron stood next to him, out of breath. He looked down at Kon's body before looking back at Cancri. The look in his eyes told Cancri they well speak later on the subject. Cancri only nodded before looking back at Sesshomaru. The demon lord stood a little away with Rin by his side. He had glanced down at the child to look her over before they flashed over to his body. Cancri blushed. Shaking his head, Cancri frown. He shouldn't be feeling these things for the demon.

"We might want to continue. By the way, what did you guys find?"

"A village was burned. Children and women are nowhere to be found and all the man burned." Ron answered while everyone else started to walk.

~Line Break~

Everyone sat around the fire, enjoying themselves. Sesshomaru sat a little ways away from the group as he enjoyed the slight bustle of sounds. While Ron and Cancri stood in front of the hot springs with frowns mirroring each other.

"Kon said that?" Ron asked as he sat down on one of the many rocks that surrounded the springs. Cancri nodded his head as he sat in front of Ron. They were not going to bath, they just wanted to get away from everyone and have a somewhat quite convocation between the two. "He was the more level head of the entire gang. Why would he become like this?"

"His mating mark wasn't there, nor could I smell her on him."

"You don't think?"

"It's possible."

"Poor Kon." Ron muttered as he looked up towards the sky. He would have ended up like Kon if he didn't have stayed in touch with Cancri? Would he have gone power crazy?

"Don't think too hard on it. You'll just go in circles." Cancri stated as he pulled on his hair lightly. He had always liked, loved playing with his hair.

"I know, but I can't help to think what ifs."

"I understand," Ron gave him a look that asked him to continue. "You know when we first meet?" Ron nodded, where was he going with this? "I was thinking of what ifs. What if this happened? What if I was faster or stronger? I kept going in circles and never coming up with an answer. I had lost everyone I cared about, but they wouldn't want me to stay in the past. They would want me to move forward, that's why I'm still here."

"And here I thought it was because of me." Ron chuckled lightly as he smiled at Cancri. Cancri smirked before pushing the red head into the springs. They were like pups and they didn't care much.

"Sure, you keep thinking that." Cancri muttered as he was pulled into the springs by the wrist.

~Couple of Months Later~

It has been four months and they were nowhere closer to finding Naruku. They haven't even found that many jewel shards. Maybe three jewel shards since they started traveling together. Cancri was getting tired of this. He wanted to go home and forget about this. The children haven't warmed up to him again, the two adult humans seemed to not trust more than before and it doesn't help that they keep accusing him being one of the damn half breed's children. He didn't know what to do.

Cancri sat in front of the tree a little ways away from camp. Ron was standing in front of him with his shirt off with his sword out and swinging it around in the air like a child. Cancri rolled his eyes, the only reason he's out here with this idiot is because no one except Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru wants him around. Ron just isn't part of the conflict; he had accepted Cancri long ago.

"You know, pouty out here isn't going to solve anything, Widow." Ron states as he flops down in front of the Black Widow. Said widow only glares at his friend and states that he wasn't pouting. Ron only smiles and laughs.

"What should I do then?" Cancri asked as he leaned forward to push Ron's heavy body off his. Ron fell onto his back with a small draw of breath. He smiled showing off his teeth. That was not a good sign.

"Walk around camp half naked!" Ron yells out as he chuckles as the dark glare that was given to him. Cancri growled as he launched himself at Ron.

"Why should I do that?" Cancri asked as he pinned the surprised wolf to the ground. He didn't think that he really would attack him. Cancri was different than most spider demons; it's obvious that his emotions strongly drive him to do very odd and dangerous things.

"To prove that the burn mark is nothing like Naruku's mark." Ron stated as if the answer was that simply or Cancri really was stupid. Cancri sat back slightly before standing. Ron watched as his answer crossed his mind, the most obvious answer before his eyes widen.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Cancri muttered to himself as Ron laughed before leaving Cancri alone to swing his sword into the air like a child again. Cancri watched for a few seconds before walking away and calling the wolf an idiot over his shoulder. Ron gave him the middle finger as he stuck out his tongue.

~Line break~

Cancri walked back from the springs with a frown and a nervous hop in his steps. It was making him look like a nervous wreck. Gathering his Gryffindor courage, Cancri walked into the camp. He slowly made his way towards the middle of the camp sight. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, more importantly his back. He stood in the middle as he waited for the on slaughter of questions.

First one to speak up were the monk and slayer with accusing fingers. They stood in front of his back and they accused him to be working with Naruku and that it was obvious that he is one of the evil half breed's children. Everyone just kept looking. They were all shocked.

The marked was burned into his skin and it covered the entire of Cancri's back. The two front legs reached slightly over his shoulders, the second pair of legs reached just below his shoulders and the third and fourth followed just below those. Then the fifth leg reached out to the outer parts of his hips and it bent downwards, the sixth reached just before the hip bone while the seventh one reached just his sides. The final pair of legs reached out a little halfway into the lower part of his back. The head of the spider held four pairs of fangs while the middle of the spider held a number. The number was large and gothic like, it was shaped like a one and smaller spiders snaked around it. The butt of the spider had a large black line running down the middle of it. In the center of the line was a patch of pale skin that shaped into a spider, many others followed it upwards.

"I'm not one of Naruku's children. From what I've seen from over these past months, his mark is a _**plain large spider**_ that sits on his victims' backs." Cancri stated out. He pointed out the fact that Naruku's mark was plain, nothing compared to his mark. The two adults didn't care; they still believed that Cancri was still working with Naruku. Where else does he go at night?

Cancri narrowed his eyes and he turned on them. He held their accusing gazes as he spoke out loud so everyone could hear him. Ron looked at him with soft eyes; he knows how much this hurts the spider demon.

"How can I be one of Naruku's children, when I'm not even from this _time_?" Cancri started off as he watched mouths drop. Kagome's eyes had widened and everything had clicked into place. _That's way he spoke and moved the way he did. _Kagome thought to herself. "I'm born in a country called London. It's nothing like this era. I wasn't even a year old when my parents were killed by a madman that is so much like Naruku. I lived with abusive and uncaring people, that when I turned eleven, I had thought I was saved. I could do things that no normal person could do and I went to school to learn." Cancri breathed out his noise. He wasn't supposed to say this much, but he might as well tell the entire story.

"As I learn, I grew stronger and stronger but the madman who killed my parents was brought back. Like I said it's impossible to bring someone back, it's very dark magic. He had spilt his soul eight times and to come back he need my blood. He captured me, held me against a grave stone and one of his followers took my blood. In seconds I was fighting for my life and trying to find a way back to the school. Once I got back, my fighting wasn't done." Cancri gazed at everyone. They stood shocked at what they are learning. Some of them held pity and sorrow for the young demon. Cancri didn't want that.

"It wasn't until my sixth year when I finally got the chance to kill him. In the process I destroyed my core and lost my gift, but the one thing that no one knew about my mother was that she wasn't completely human. When my core died, I died. When I woke up, my demon blood had woken up as well. Now do you understand I am not Naruku's child nor working with him?"

The two adult humans could only look at him. They didn't know what to say, they had been all wrong about Cancri. They didn't think about it, they bowed deeply.

"Please forgive us. We only wanted to protect our friends." The slayer said without looking at him. Cancri looked down at their bowed heads and turned around.

"I was insulted. I won't forgive easily, but I'm willing." Cancri then left the area. No one tried to stop him as he flew passed them. No one followed except one silver heard demon named Sesshomaru.

_**AN: What did you guys think? Review? Until next time, bye bye**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Hello everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all will enjoy it.**_

_**Don't forget to review, please.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Cancri let his form soak up the chilling summer's air. The sun had set before he reached this small area that was a few miles away from camp. He wanted to punch something, how dare they judge him. They will now only show pity towards him. Yes he has lost everything; he came to terms with it. He is over it. Then was does his heart hurt? Why does he want to cry until there are no more tears to cry? Why does he feel like he wants to die?

Cancri looked up into the dusky sky as his eyes became those chilling bright green eyes. They glowed under the darkening sky as a long and deep sob broke pass his lips. He's not going to cry. He does not want to feel the sore throat, nor the dry of tears upon his cheeks. It'll only make him feel more useless. As hard as he tired, the tears wouldn't stop. They kept coming and coming, soaking his cheeks until his throat became sore and useless as the tears dried.

His long raven locks were rough and brittle, shining under the night sky. The moon's silvery light shone brightly onto the creature before him. His pale skin glowed an earthy glow as if he wasn't from this plane of existence. His eyes were hollowed of any emotion; they were a dark earthy green with many shades of lighter green mixing around his pupils as if they were several webs among them. The tear stains didn't hide the black vines that curved around the cheeks. They started at the highest point of the cheek bone to follow the natural curve of the cheek before stopping before reaching his bottom lips. At the end of the each vine, there was a small paler spider hanging off by a thin vine.

He had smelled the tears when he stepped into the small open field. Looking upon the creature before him, pale silvery pooled around his figure making him glow lightly in the night. His eyes soften as he took small and slow steps towards the breaking demon before him. He saw the raven locks moved with a sway of the demon's head towards his direction. Their eyes locked. A feral growl rumbled from deep within the younger demon's chest in a warning. He will attack if he came any closer. He didn't ceased walking; he let his hands fall to his side in view of the unwavering gaze.

Cancri watched the taller demon walk even closer, dismissing his warning. This angered the spider demon. He was dangerous, why couldn't anyone take him seriously? He growled once more, the taller one grew even closer. Cancri stood, hunched over slightly with his clawed hands a little ways away from his body. Venom dropped from his claws, Cancri felt the earth shift from under his feet. Before he knew it, the taller demon somehow gotten him pinned to the ground. He thrashed around, biting, scratching at everything he could reach. His venom dug deeply into the taller one's system without much affect to the other.

The taller demon waited for the younger one to calm down before leaning in. He closed his molten gold eyes as he sniffed at the younger's neck. The smell has placed him in heaven and he showed his pleasure by growling lightly as he nuzzled Cancri's neck with his nose. Cancri stopped his struggling as he let out a small cry.

Gold looked down into dazed green ones when he had pulled away. The tears had dried and he softly cleaned the younger one up. Once the younger one was cleaned, gold eyes meet greens ones again. Cancri blinked as one of his hands reached up and find itself buried deep into the silver locks. The one that laid on him leaned into the touch with a purr slipping between those kissable light pinkish lips.

"Sesshomaru." Cancri whispered as he felt the other lean in closer. Slowly their lips touch in an intense kiss. Cancri gasped when Sesshomaru lightly nipped at the spider demon's bottom lip as if asking to go further. Cancri felt the strong muscle enter his mouth. He shyly tangled his tongue around Sesshomaru's as he moaned lightly. Sesshomaru slowly pulled away from the panting demon below him and started to nip and graze his fangs along the junction of the spider's neck. Feeling the fast pacing pulse below his lips, Sesshomaru pulled away and looked into those deep green eyes.

"Please stop." Cancri whispered as he fought with himself. He wanted it to continue, but he needed time. He wasn't ready to move on just yet. Sesshomaru pulled away sharply as if he was hurt by the younger ones plead. Cancri watched as the taller one stood before him and turned his back to him. Cancri felt like crying again. He watched as the other started to walk away. Before the other could leave the area Cancri whispered lightly "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. Please forgive me, I need time." Sesshomaru didn't speak or indicated that he had head Cancri, he only kept walking. Cancri didn't let the tears stop this time.

~Dream~

_Cancri opened his eyes and gasped. There standing before him was a perfect vision of Draco with his hands on his hips and glaring down at him. The looked didn't drop when Draco stepped up to him and grabbed him by the front of his kimono._

"_Get that look off your face, Potter." Draco stated as he brought the spider to stand on his own two feet. Cancri slowly closed his mouth and let his eyes returned to their normal size. _

"_How?" Cancri asked lightly as he reached up to run his hands down the body before him. "You feel real."_

"_I sure hope so." Draco muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes. "You are still slow Harry."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Cancri whispered with a light glare. Draco looked at him with a raise brow. _

"_You were once a wizard. Think about it." Draco order as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Cancri thought it over like he was told before a light bulb went off in his head. "Still slow, but that's not the matter at hand. __**Move on**__." _

"_Move on? What are you talking about!? I can't do that. I love you, forever, Draco."_

"_And I you, but I don't want to see you surfer for my sake. I want you to be happy and you can't do that if you push away everyone." Draco stated as he held the demon close to his body. "I will always be here for you, you only have to ask. I will always love you, no matter who you choose to mate. There was a reason why fate sent you here, Harry."_

"_I just don't want to lose you, again."_

"_You won't be, love. I swear you won't. No matter what happens, I __**will**__ always love you. Nothing would change that." _

"_I love you too. Please." _

"_Harry James Potter," Draco started as he pulled the other close so their lips were millimeters away from each other. "Move on or I'll make your afterlife hell." Cancri smiled lightly before nodding his head in agreement. Their lips touch in a light kiss._

~End Dream~

Cancri woke up to large brown eyes looking down at him. He reclosed them before he felt another poke to his body. He hissed. The child giggled. Sighing, Cancri sat up and looked at the child. She must have gone out to look for him when he didn't return last night.

"Rin, What are you doing?" He asked once he looked at the child with questionable eyes. Rin only pulled away from him and held her doll close to her body before telling him to follow. The doll in her hands looked straight at him. Cancri smiled, both of them were worried about him. He stood up with a few things popping into place again before he followed the child.

~Line Break~

"You look like shit." Ron muttered once Cancri stood in front of the wolf with Rin in his arms. The small child looked at him and gave him a dirty look due to his choice of words before snuggling in deeper into the warm chest of the spider demon. "When did she warm back up to ya?"

"Like I know, Ron." Cancri whispered as he felt the child's breathing even out. She had fallen asleep.

_**AN: Well that's it for now, until next time. Don't forget to review, please.**_

_**Bye, bye**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Two chapters in the same day! I'm doing great or it could be that this chapter wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it and post it. Who knows? Anyways, don't forget to review please. Please enjoy this chapter…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

~Four Months~

Cancri shivered as a chilling breeze wisped by carrying a soft scent. Looking around in confusion, Cancri spotted a small tornado like object moving fast towards them. The one clad in red stiffen and went to stand in front of Kagome. Cancri watched as the form pulled Kagome's form towards the form's well-built chest. He heard someone whistle low beside him.

"Kagome!" He called out as he pulled said girl into a kiss. Kagome looked off to the side asking for help. Ron lifted a brow at the other wolf demon before smirking and walking up to the two. His light brown eyes took in the body before him. He couldn't help himself to linger on the muscles that were in view.

"Ronald?" Cancri asked with little censure echoed in his voice. Ron didn't look back at him; he only took a step closer to the two forms before him. He stepped in front of Kagome, forcing the other to let go of her body. The glare and growl he got only excited him even more. "Oh great." Cancri whispered as he watched his friend gaze down at the other wolf demon with great pleasure.

The long raven black hair stood in a ponytail with a brownish green leather bond hair tie. The matching brownish green headband kept most of his bangs out of his sharp stale grayish blue eyes. Said stale grayish blue eyes were glaring into the reddish brown eyes that belong to Ronald. Ron only lifted a brow at him to challenge him with a playful smirk playing on his lips. The others could only watch them as they gazed/glared at each other. Cancri on the other hand was trying to not laugh. Who knew that Ronald would challenge another alpha wolf?

"Ronald." Cancri warren when it looked like he was about to jump the other wolf, if the lust is any indication in said wolf's eyes. The other wolf growled not understanding the gaze one bit. Cancri didn't want to watch his best friend try to rut with the other. "That is enough, sit boy." Cancri stated. Everyone looked at him, even Ronald, with strange looks. His gaze only met those that were playing on the edge of lust and playfulness.

"What did you say?" Ronald asked lightly with a raise brow towards his friend. Cancri matched the brow with one of his as he repeated himself slowly as if he was talking to a child, a really slow child. "Cancri." Ronald growled as he took a step towards said spider demon. The other wolf demon looked between them before bursting into laughter. Red and green looked over to the doubling over with laughter, tears falling from clear stale grayish blue eyes, wolf. Said wolf's tail swaying lightly behind him, Ron watched said tail before looking back over to Cancri.

"It's rude to laugh at someone." Cancri stated as he turned away from the situation, he'll leave it to Ronald to take care of it until he made a fool of himself.

"Koga," Kagome's soft voice trilled lightly on the wind once the wolf calmed down enough to talk. He wiped off the lingering tears with a huge teeth baring smile to look over to Kagome. "What did you want?"

"Oh," Koga muttered as he thought his reason to bother them. "That's right, I was wondering if I could join your group since you'll need my shards before you reach Naruku." Before Kagome could speak, Inuyasha spoke up. Getting into the wolf's face with a growl, foreheads touching, Inuyasha denied the wolf to join them.

"Yet, you have a _wolf_ traveling with you all ready." Koga pointed out with a light growl. How dare does the _mutt_ get in his face. Cancri looked back over to the small fight with lifted brows, why were they bring up Ronald?

"And?" Inuyasha huffed out. He had nothing going for him. Cancri looked between the two. Koga was that his name or was it something else, looked like he had won the greatest fight in his life. It wouldn't surprise the spider demon if that was the case. Inuyasha looked ready to pull out his sword and kill the women stealing wolf, but before he could even place his hands anywhere near said sword, he face planted into the ground with a light glow of purple energy. Cancri eyes widen in surprise. Kagome were glaring at the dog from her standing point above the sited Inuyasha.

"Of course you can come along." Kagome said with a bright smile. No one spoke up after that. Cancri closed his gapping mouth as he watched the half breed stand up from his hole before turning on Kagome and started on her. Not even two words into his long rant, Inuyasha found himself face planted into the ground, several times over again.

~Line break~

Cancri stood at the side of camp, watching Ronald follow Koga around like a lost puppy. Koga seemed like he didn't care. Sometimes he would look back and watch as Ronald tried to look like he was busy. Cancri shook his head at the act with fondness, he's happy that his friend is finally getting over his lost.

Looking away from the wolf couple, Cancri chanced upon looking at the demon lord. He seemed to be in another world, if the soft eyes were indication. Cancri looked away sadly feeling guilty. Shaking the feeling away the best he could, Cancri looked around. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing, without alerting anyone, Cancri left the camping area. He wanted to be alone.

He had walked into a small area that was filled with varies of flowers. He couldn't name any the flowers, but the colors were bright. He smiled lightly as he sat in the middle of the small field. Blinking his eyes, he gazed up towards the midnight, starless sky. Midnight raven locks lightly danced in the light breeze, blocking his view of the brightly lit moon. Lifting his hand to clear his view, Cancri smelt the scent of iron. Standing up, he looked around his area. He found no one lingering around, nor any more scents. Not thinking much on it, Cancri sat back down thinking it was only the group making dinner.

He heard soft footsteps running towards him from he had walked from a couple of hours ago. A small child ran into his side and with a small escape of air, the child looked up into his eyes from his lap. Cancri only lifted a brow at the child. A bright, toothy smile spilted across her face once she noticed that the spider demon wasn't crying.

"Why are you out here, Cancri?" She asked as she settled herself into his lap. Holding the child by her sides and running his hand through her hair, Cancri looked back up into the sky.

"I couldn't see the moon back in camp." He answered with a light smile. He and Draco had always looked up into the sky on nights like this.

"The moon?" The child asked as she lifted her head to look upon said moon. A small gasped escaped her lips. "She's beautiful."

"That she is." Cancri whispered. He felt the demon lord's scent when he walked into the area. He only stood watching them. Cancri didn't know how to take the lord's gaze. "You should return to camp."

"Only if you come back too." She states with a small pout playing at her lips. Lifting a brow at the demanding child, Cancri chuckled as he sat her on her feet before standing as well.

"I well once I finish talking to Lord Sesshomaru." Cancri states as he pushed her lightly towards camp.

"Promise?" She asked while holding out her pinky out. Cancri took her pinky with his own pinky and shook his head as he moved their connect hands in a downward motion as if he was agreeing with her statement. "Okay." She cheerfully said before running off.

Cancri watched her leave before turning to the demon lord. Sesshomaru had walked towards him once he child had left. They stood a few meters away from each other; nowhere near each other's personal bubbles. Cancri lowered his head; he didn't know what to say.

"I am sorry, Sesshomaru." Cancri whispered when neither spoke for long minutes. Sesshomaru didn't move, nor show any of his emotions. This only made it harder for Cancri. He couldn't read the older demon. Cancri turned to leave. Before he could even take a step away from the other, making the gap between them bigger, Cancri felt a strong hand grab his wrist. He was sharply turned around and pulled into a chest.

"This Sesshomaru is confused. Please explain." Sesshomaru asked, whispered into the younger's ear. Cancri leaned into the warm chest as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"I am afraid." Cancri whispers as he takes in the strong scent that is flowing off the older demon's body.

"Because of this Sesshomaru?"

"No," Cancri states. "I can never be afraid of you, Sesshomaru. I am afraid of losing you." Cancri felt Sesshomaru pull him closer as his nose nuzzled his neck. He felt the older demon's fangs grazed his flesh lightly that followed with light feather kisses. Sesshomaru started to purr.

"This Sesshomaru is more than capable in protecting one's self." Sesshomaru said between kisses that travel slowly up Cancri's neck. Cancri lightly gasped as he felt the older demon work his way slowly up to his kissable lips. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

_**AN: Well that's it for now. What do you guys think is going to happen between Cancri and Sesshomaru? Let me know by reviewing. Until next Chapter, bye bye**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: Hello! Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it as much as I wrote it. **_

_**I want to say thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Thank you! Speaking about reviewing, please don't forget to review. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

"_This Sesshomaru is more than capable in protecting one's self." Sesshomaru said between kisses that travel slowly up Cancri's neck. Cancri lightly gasped as he felt the older demon work his way up to his kissable lips. "There is nothing to be afraid of." _

Grasping the fabric before him, Cancri nervously looked into those soft molten golden orbs that glowed in the night. They portrayed strong emotions, emotions that he once felt for Draco. When he thought over want his dead lover had said to him, Cancri swallowed past the lump that had developed during the process that the demon lord had worked his way to his parted lips.

"I'll be afraid until Naruku is dead." Cancri muttered before their lips touched. Cancri was blinded by emotions that had burst from the simply touch of lips. The soft way Sesshomaru still held him against the stronger one's chest, only made Cancri more desperate. Not desperate in the area of sex, but desperate to keep this strong demon by his side.

Cancri gasped when Sesshomaru lightly bit the spider demon's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sesshomaru slipped his tongue into the warm cavern. The soft purr turned into a soft growl of pleasure as his taste buds exploded with flavor. A flavor that he had never tasted together before: chocolate and strawberries, it was a good combination for the spider demon. He felt the younger demon's chest vibrate before his ears heard the soft moan that portrayed pleasure. He slowly pulled away to look deeply into half-lidded green-silvery eyes. They glowed softly in the night sky; Sesshomaru lost himself in those eyes.

Cancri ran his fingers through the long silvery locks that swayed in the light breeze before pulling the older demon closer to him. Their lips touched again. Cancri pulled himself closer to the muscular body with a light moan. Sesshomaru's hands shifted to lie at the waist of the spider demon as said demon wrapped his arms around his neck. Cancri pulled away slightly before his lips softly meet pale unmarked skin that belonged to Sesshomaru. Cancri grazed his fangs over the slightly raised pulse that he could feel under his tongue. He felt Sesshomaru pull him closer as he kissed the fluttering pulse before he started to suck. He wanted to leave a small mark on the older demon. He felt the older one moan at the sensation that Cancri was giving the older demon.

He pulled back to look at the redden and darkening mark with pleasure. His eyes meet half-lidded eyes with a small moan. The taller demon had started to run his hands through the raven locks before pulling the other into another kiss. Rougher and need radiant in this kiss. They didn't know when they'll get another chance like this one.

Before Sesshomaru could bring them to the ground with himself on top, a wail of loud pitch ripped across the silent night. Breaking out of their lust induced hazed, Cancri and Sesshomaru broke apart from each other and started to look around them. Nothing could be seen in the darkness that surrounded them. Growling, Cancri looked at the other demon before rushing to their camp site. They made it to find it in ruins.

The males of the group twirled around, ready to strike Cancri and Sesshomaru. They showed relief at seeing them before walking up to them. As they walked, they informed the clueless demons in what has happened. It would seem someone or something had attacked them and targeted the women of the group. Cancri lifted a brow and faced Ronald.

"Can you see anything?" Cancri asked once he got the other demon's gazed. A slight shake of the head told him that they couldn't see. He concludes that the darkness was not induced naturally, but that the demon had done this. The scent of iron drifted on the breeze with a pinch of ash. Cancri snapped his head; he had smelled this same scent not even a few hours ago. "Ron cover me." Cancri whispered the demand with his eyes glowing lightly in the darkness. He seen the slight nod of said wolf before Cancri took a seat on the ground. The other's started to fire off questions on what he was doing. Neither Ronald, nor Cancri answered them.

Cancri closed his eyes and placed his hand in front himself. He lifted his hand so that his thumbs, pointing fingers, and the middle fingers touched to make a firm point as his barely touching ring fingers curved slightly before giving a firm point. His pinkies followed the same form as the ring fingers. At the tip of the ring and pinky fingers a short thread fell from them with a dark green spider hanging at the ends of the threads. A soft glow of green orbs formed at the touching fingers. The orbs were small, just a mere dot. Cancri with his eyes still closed, he listens and fell the earth around him. He heard the soft breathing of the trees that surrounded him; he heard the soft tune of the wind passing them in a light breeze, and so much more.

Leaves whispered him, guiding him, towards a darker formed that held a white, bone like flute. The form was playing softly, barely being heard. The tune was soft and warm with a darker undertone. It reminded him of the time when he held funerals for everyone. It was a tune played by wizards or witches. They needed to have some kind of magical power to even play such a sadden tune.

Cancri slowly worked his mind closer to the form. He could kill this thing now before it could harm them or the others. He felt the orbs grow a little, giving him a body to roam around with. The leaves and trees hid his light footsteps as he moved closer. The trees hid his formed, covering him in warmth. The critters of the area kept their heads down and out of sight, there was a powerful force being played and they didn't want to get caught in its web.

Cancri stilled when the tune became heavier in rhyme. He felt his body slowly fell like lead as if he couldn't move. Ignoring the feeling, Cancri walked towards the form again. He'll have to risk his body function to get out this alive. _He still had a hero complex._ Shaking his head to move his bangs out of his eyes, they glowed a brilliant green and he stared into bright red eyes. He felt his heart froze, the soft hissed wasn't missed from his enhanced hearing. Even in this time, there is still a Tom Riddle.

Cancri smirked; he faced the monster once, this wasn't any different. He felt the cold blade fall into his hand before he snaked it around the pale neck. The flute fell out of the form's hands with a note being cut into half. Cancri felt himself slowly make his way back to his body.

When he once again opened his eyes, Cancri had to bloke the light that had flittered into the area. It was already morning. He took Ron's hand to stand back onto his feet. He felt strong arms snake themselves around his waist before a soft kiss fell to his neck before nothing, but air. He looked over to his side to see Sesshomaru looking his way. Cancri smiled softly before looking at the others.

"Inuyasha you think you could track your friends down?" Ronald asked with a frown. Their things were everywhere. The girls sure had put up a fight. Inuyasha looked over to him before dropping to the ground and started to sniff around. Everyone watched. Cancri could help the chuckles that escaped him.

"Got it." Inuyasha muttered before standing. He turned towards them before he dashed off towards the mountains. Everyone was close on his heels.

~Line Break~

A day worth of traveling, they found themselves in front of a fence. Cancri and Ronald looked at it with narrowed eyes while everyone else looked at it with curious eyes. The fence was large; it stretched out towards the sky to form pikes. The ground below it was muddy and unkempt, Cancri wanted to turn around and walk away. Ronald agreed with him. How did they found themselves back here of all places?

"Who's there?" Someone called out from the other side of the fence. Everyone looked at each other, daring each other to speak up. No one did. "I won't ask again!" Cancri and Ronald looked at each other before sighing and stepping up. They are not going to leave each other hanging.

"A widow and pack!" Cancri called out with a grimace. He hated being called that. He saw a head poke out from behind one of the pikes before it disappeared. Ronald leaned off Cancri's shoulder with one hand in front of his face. He looked bored.

"What do you want? Came to finish all of us off?" The voice called out again. Now Cancri didn't want the pack, nor Sesshomaru know of his past at the moment. Said pack and demon looked at him with lifted brows, telling him he had some explaining to do. Cancri only sighed.

"We did not come for that! The rest of our pack is beyond this path."

"Why should I believe you?" Cancri's eye twitched. Ronald only smirked, whoever is up there is going to be in loads of pain if they don't let them through soon.

"Have I ever lied to you or them?" Cancri asked as he clenched his teeth.

"You tried to kill us!"

"Ronald." Cancri stated the wolf's name. Ron stepped away from the spider demon with a lifted brow. This would be fun. "You asked for it." Cancri muttered before he lifted his hands in front of him. A flash of gold thread appeared before vanishing. They heard a yelp of pain before the gates slowly opened. "God, they're heavier than I remembered."

"It's been a while since I last seen you used that skill." Ronald muttered. He is still impressed of the skill; he never met anyone quit like Cancri. Sighing, Cancri dropped his hands at his side as he started to lead the group pass the opened gates. Ronald looked at him from the corner of his eye before scooting a little ways away from the ticked off spider demon. Cancri huffed and without looking at anyone he order Inuyasha to guide them. For once said demon didn't put up a fight.

~Line Break~

"You think they'll leave us alone?" Ronald asked out of the blue from the back of the group. His gaze was lowered to a certain wolf's bottom. Cancri lifted his head a little before he turned to walk backwards as he spoke.

"I don't know. I did force my way." He states with a shrug of shoulders. Ronald looked at his best friend before tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah and they know it was you. You think they'll attack us if you left the group alone?"

"No," Cancri said as he turned around before he could trip over something. "I mean, you remembered what happened before we left."

"I know, that's the problem."

"Problem? I don't see how."

"Of course not," Ronald muttered as the tail he was watching sway to the right before settling back down. "You'll think they would want revenge."

"True, but you saw how scared that idiot acted. I doubt they'll attack us and if they do, you'll get some fun while I continue to fine the girls."

"Yeah, leave it all to me." Ronald rolled his eyes.

~Line Break~

"Is this the right place?" Ronald asked as he looked at the large cave. It wasn't hidden from view. How can this be the _right_ place? Inuyasha looked back towards him with a growl and narrowed eyes. The girls' scents went inside the cave. He wasn't wrong.

"We'll take a look around." Cancri states as he tilt his head as if hearing something far away. He could hear soft voices whispering, echoing inside the cave. He gave Ron a harsh push towards it before following him. "We'll pair up." Before the words left his lips, Ronald already had pulled Koga by the arm and pulled him further into the cave. Shaking his head at his friends' ways, Cancri looked over to Sesshomaru before walking down a different tunnel with said demon lord following him. Inuyasha and the monk took the other and only tunnel left.

_**AN: Well that's it for now; let me know how it is. Hoped you all enjoyed it!**_

_**Until next time, bye bye**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: Hello! Hope everyone is liking this story...here's the next chapter, please review**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The darkness swelled around his vision like mist. His chilling dead gaze stared down at the crystal ball with an eerie smile. The long, dirty nails raked over the smooth surface as he gazed lovingly at the figure at the center of white mist.

"Soon, very soon." He softly hissed out with a black snake like tongue slithering out to taste the damped air.

~Line Break~

Cancri felt a shiver run up his spine as he looked around the candle lite hall. Next to him, Sesshomaru stood a little further away; he could smell the sweet scent of the spider demon's venom. The scent drifted in and out of the hall as if there is a current of wind passing.

The spider demon leaned against one of the far walls as he listened through the rocky surface. He heard soft whispers and hurried footsteps as if whoever is behind this wall could see him. Lifting his brow, Cancri pointed at the wall in front of himself to gain the demon lord's attention.

"Is there any way to get in without hurting anyone?" Cancri asked in a whisper as his lightly glowing green eyes. The demon lord only shook his head signaling that they couldn't save them from this side of the cave. Sighing, Cancri lifted himself off the rocky surface and started to walk further down the hall with Sesshomaru behind him.

~Line Break~

Koga rounded on another corner with Ron close behind him. He marked the rocky surface with his claws before continuing down the hall. Ron looked at the rocky surface above them with narrow eyes. He felt eyes on him for some reason. Almost running into Koga, Ron stumbled forward, he fell face first into the bars.

"Are you okay?" Koga whispered behind him as he helped him stand up. Ron rubbed at his face with a frown mirroring his face. Those bars had hurt, what were those bars made of? Looking at the handmade bars, Ron saw something moved backwards out of the corner of his eyes.

"Who's there?" Ron called out as he held the small torch in front of his face. Koga looked at him with confused daze before looking over to the bars. A small figure walked into the light. The dirty blonde hair fell pass her shoulders in a mess of tangles, the sky blue eyes that stared at him narrowed eyes. Huddle together was a group of kids that looked worst then her. "We are not going to hurt you or the children." Ronald whispers as he held his hands, the best he could, in front of himself. Koga followed his motion.

"Are there others?" Koga asked once the young human adult relaxed. She nodded as he pointed out the other cages that surrounded them. Koga and Ron looked at each other before Koga started on another set of bars as Ron worked to open the ones in front of him.

~Line Break~

Inuyasha sniffed at the air again as the monk stood behind him, watching him. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to look at the monk before asking said monk to help him. He heard the male sigh before the monk started to look around.

~Line Break~

Cancri looked over his shoulder where he felt the strong sensation of something staring hard at him. Narrowing his eyes, he put it in the back of his mind. It felt too much like that year that he had the press after him because everyone had thought he was the Slytherin heir. Shuddering at the memory, Cancri walked a little faster to get away from the area.

He came upon to an open area, a large man made opened area. Cancri lifted his brow, it was large and shaped into an oval with high candle lights handing from the ceiling. When he took the stale air, he gagged. The stench of blood and burned flesh filled his senses. He covered his nose in less than a second from smelling the stench, Cancri frowned.

"What the-" Cancri stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes widen. "How?" He whispered as he took a step back. That wasn't possible for _him_ to be here, he had died right before his eyes. The short and cropped brown hair laid flat against the snake like skull, the pale redden eyes stared deadly towards him, the pale ill green skin glowed in the low light of the cave. Sesshomaru held him in place, asking him what or who that was.

"No!" Cancri cried out as he struck out. He smacked Sesshomaru in the cheek, Cancri didn't look at him. The fear gripped at him, clinging to his body. It borrowed into his pours, digging its way into his layers of flesh to carve sharply into his bones. His body stood stiff as he watched the tall figure stand from the high back throne like chair and start to walk his way with a blood thirsty smile. Sesshomaru only held his cheek; Cancri had cut deeply into the tender flesh there. His golden eyes stared as he watched the scene play out before him. He couldn't do anything.

"_Harry._" The figure hissed out with a happy smile before it curled into an eerie smile. The black tongue slithered to taste the fear that came off the smaller boy's body. "_It's so nice to see you again. Why don't we duel?_"

"You're not real. You're not real." Cancri whispered to himself. He felt the bright red burst against his body, making him fly back into the rocky surface. Cancri cried out when his back connected to the wall. His eyes dropped as he felt another spell came rocketing into his body. Slowly screams worked their way up and out of his mouth. They were blood curling screams that shook every animal in tuned to the spider demon. Sesshomaru was frozen in place; he couldn't move his legs to help.

"_Why don't you fight back, Harry?! This is not much __**fun.**_" The snake sharply hissed out as his pale red eyes narrowed into daggers like glares. He hissed out another spell that would harm the boy even further. He smelt the pain and blood rolling off the boy in waves. He smiled, he can finally have peace.

Cancri cried out again, the blood pooled around his feet. His fingers twitched as another spell struck him. He was going to die. He was really going to die. Cancri blood cracked lips opened as he wished deeply that this would work, he called out. Hope left him when nothing, not even a spark flew towards the figure that kept firing spell after spell towards his bleeding body.

Cancri let out another body curling scream as a spell cut deep into his leg and shattered the bones there. He tried again and again to fire a spell or anything towards the slowly approaching figure. He started to cry, tears rolled down his cheeks from the pain and the forestation of feeling useless. He didn't want to feel useless; he wanted to be powerful to defeat his enemies. He couldn't even get that right; he had let the snake to live.

_Cancri fell into the pit of darkness that he called his mind. Why was he here? Was he dead? Was he so useless, that he would close himself off? Cancri held his head in his hands as the tears and questions didn't stop. The sobs rocked his body with a force that it shook him; the tears soaked his cheeks as they pooled at his feet._

_Someone lifted his head by his chin. Cancri looked into bright dark green forest green eyes that resembled jewels. The wild raven black locks stood at odd ends on the pale skin skull, full lips were pulled into a frown as his eyes showed wildly with all sorts of emotions. _

"_You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be crying, nor should you be in so much pain. Why are you letting this monster hurt? Why are you not fighting back? Why? Why?" The figure states as he questioned Cancri. "Are you useless? Will you save yourself? Are you even trying?" The questions kept coming at him with such force that Cancri didn't have a chance to answer. "Why are you not trying?" _

_Cancri looked sharply at that question. Was he not trying? He wasn't trying. Why wasn't he trying? Why couldn't he bring himself to repeat himself? Why was he just hiding?_

"_I'm scared." Cancri gasped out as the world around him changed. The darkness that surrounds him lifted to be replaced with stone bricks that crumbled around him. Cries and shouts on slaughtered his sensitive hearing, colorful spells flew pass his head as he ducked behind a wall of stone. The spell crashed into the stone, leaving a burned mark in its place. _

_His wild hair fell pass his shoulders whipped around in the wind as he slowly stood from the stone wall to look around. He found the figure he has been searching for all summer. The cool air of spring danced across his exposed skin as he raced towards the center of the hill that the tall figure stood. He felt the pale red eyes stare at him, waiting for him to reach the other. The cold gazed shook him to the bone; he felt like if looks could kill, he'll be ten feet under by now._

"_Glade that you could make it, Harry." The figure hissed out. Harry stepped in front of him with narrowed acid green eyes. Red narrowed before the figure raised his wand and pointed it towards the teen. Harry stood tall with his wand ready; they stood waiting for the other to strike first. _

_Growing impatient with the other, the figure hissed out his first spell. Harry countered it with one of his as he moved out of the way of the next one that flew towards his center. He sent a cruse before he sent a jinx before hiding behind a stone wall. He held his wand to his chest as he calmed his breathing. He needed to calm down or he'll rush into it. He can't have that; he had someone waiting for him. _

_Gather the Gryffindor courage that he was known for; Harry looked over the edge of the stone, and sent another spell towards the other. He watched as it was counter before the stone wall blew to pieces. He rushed to another stone wall to hide behind. _

_Everyone that surrounded the two held their stances and watched. Their wands dropped to their sides. Harry rushed to the center, facing the other. They were both tired of the game of mouse and cat. Harry stood tall with his wand ready, the other copied him. Red sparks flew fast from Harry's wand to meet the bright green sparks from the brother's wand. _

The tall sick green figure screeched as it fell to the floor with a sickening crack. Cancri watched with acid green eyes that held no remorse. He watched as the figure turned to an odd ash substance before floating out of the cave. Cancri smiled lightly before he dropped to his knees. He felt light headed. Lifting his hand to his head, Cancri slowly fell onto his side with a harsh thump to the ground. His eyes slowly closed.

~Line Break~

Koga looked back over to Ron with worried. The red hadn't left the spider demon's side since they left the cave. He and Ronald had found the slayer, Kagome, and Rin in one of the cells. They had been in better shape, the slayer and Kagome had put up a fight when it came to Rin. They didn't know who the creature was or what it was. Only thing they knew was that, it smelled like bone and dirt like the dead miko Kikyo.

Ron ran his hand over the pale, feverish forehead with a frown. What could put the spider demon in such a state? He looked over to the demon lord. The demon looked unharmed, except for the three thin scars that lay across his cheek. Looking away, Ron looked down at Cancri and held his hand in his. He is not going to lose another pack member.

_**AN: What do you guys think? Review maybe? Until next time, bye bye**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Here's the next chapter. Let me know how you like it. Please don't forget to review.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Sweat coated his skin, muscles ached, and his eyes shine a brilliant shade of green that was reddening as if he has been crying. No one knew what to do for the boy wonder. They didn't know what caused him to end up like this. He woke with a sharp intake of air with wide eyes. Panic wide eyes surveyed the white room. He felt arms wrap around him tightly as he was pulled into a pale chest. _

"_Water." He choked out once he was staring up into starling silver eyes. He looked over to the other pair of eyes that gazed at him with confusion. Silver-ish blonde brow lifted._

"_Harry," He started with a frown. "You are not alive." _

"_Wha?" He asked in shock. The other two helped him stand up from the white bed before looking him over. _

"_At least you are not a spider." The red head muttered under his breath as his girlfriend jabbed her elbow into his ribs. "What was that for?" He asked her with a light glare. The narrow of her eyes, stopped him in his tracks. He will not upset her, not when they spend the rest of his undead life with her. _

"_Draco?" Harry asked him to explain as he looked at his dead love. How was he here? _

"_We are not sure. Hermione has been searching for an answer since you arrived three weeks ago." Draco answered lightly as he watched his words were slowly absorbed into the Gryffindor's mind. Harry's eyes widen._

"_Three weeks?" He cried out. He dropped to the mattress with a small thump and he leaned back while covering his eyes. He couldn't believe this. "Alright, this is normal for me." He mutters as he tries to think a way back to his body that lay were the living lives. "Hermione, what do you have so far?"_

"_Whatever you did back in the cave, you somehow ended up killing yourself in the process." She started as she took seat next to the somewhat calmed boy. "What do you remember of that time?"_

"_Pain, lots of pain. Tom was there, I don't how, but he was. He tried to kill me again, but I killed him before I manage to drop to the ground." Harry answered lightly with narrowed brows. "I somehow ended up at the final battle at Hogwarts though."_

"_Hogwarts?" Hermione muttered under her breath. "That's in possible. You don't have the magic, nor the power to return to that time. Unless…" She trilled off as she stood with her hand touching her chin in a thinking position. Everyone only watched the smart girl think over her guess. She didn't speak for a long time. She looked back down at Harry as she spoke. "Somehow you woke your drain core."_

"_My core? Hermione, my core is completely drained. I can't do magic." Harry states with a frown. Was he gaining his magic back?_

"_It's possible; you fell back into time with the help of us to save your core. After going so back into time, it's possible that your core could be still alive."_

"_Did you forget, I died that day before I faced Tom."_

"_To get rid of the soul that resided inside your soul. Your core on the other hand was untouched when you died. The soul was not near your core, but we did use that ritual."_

"_Which drained my core completely."_

"_Maybe a core doesn't die if it's completely drained. Maybe it takes time," She stopped there with wide eyes. Everyone knew that look that she held. She just figured it out why he was there and how to get him back. "Harry! Time!"_

"_Mione, please explain to me what you are talking about." Draco asked, not getting at what time has to do with anything. Ronald looked just as confused. Harry seemed to be catching on._

"_When someone uses too much of their power, they sleep to replenish their core. In other words, sending Harry back into time is pretty much the same thing. He had to learn to control his demon powers, which has a different core in itself. To replenish your core, your magic and let's not forget with the help from us sent you back into time. The further you went back, the strong your core became."_

"_Understand that much, Mione but what I don't get is the fact why am I here?" Harry asked with a sigh. He missed them and everything, but he has others waiting for him. He had started to move on. _

"_Your core is still too weak."_

"_So Harry's magic sends him here so it can recharge?" Ronald asked. He still was slow at understanding. A nodded from his girlfriend that he understood the basics had Ronald smiling._

"_When will I return?" Harry asked lightly. "I mean-"_

"_We understand." They all said at the same time. They understood completely, they don't want to have him here much longer if they can have it their way. Harry had just started to move on. _

_ "Harry, how long before you woke up when you first got to that time?" Hermione asked lightly as she smiled. Harry returned her smile before thinking her question over. _

"_About four weeks and three days." He answered with a frown. He had another week before he woke up. He felt himself give out a yawn. Blushing, Harry smiled. _

"_We'll leave you be for now. If you don't wake up with us again, we love you and your doing great." Hermione muttered as she hugged the boy wonder. Ronald followed her out before giving his best mate a hug. Draco waited until they left before sitting next to Harry._

"_Draco." Harry muttered as said person ran his hand through his hair. "I love you."_

"_I know and I love you too." Draco muttered as he kissed the love of his life before standing and walking out. "Don't forget, I'm only a call away." Draco whispered before he left the room completely. Harry smiled before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. _

~Line Break~

Ron looked down at the spider demon that had started to cry with a frown. The fever had gone down a couple of days ago and the demon wasn't waking any time soon. He felt the power simmering under the flesh; slowly grow stronger with each passing second. He felt a pelt cover his shoulders before the owner of the pelt took a seat next to him.

"Koga." Ron muttered softly as he leaned against him. He had been occupied with the sider demon making sure that the fool wouldn't die on him. When he had first found him, before he even knew who Cancri was, he had found the spider demon unmoving and unresponsive. He had worried for weeks. Ronald had driven his pack mates crazy until the demon was stable.

"He'll be fine." Koga muttered as he held the smaller wolf to his side to comfort the other. "You'll make yourself sick if you continue like you are. Go eat and sleep, I'll watch him." Ronald looked into the soft grayish eyes confirming that the other would sit here until he got back. He stood up when he found the answer he wanted, Ronald slowly walked over to the camp fire that was cooking some meat that Koga had found.

Koga looked down at the spider demon and watched the younger one's chest move up and down as he breathed slowly. He listened to demon's heartbeat beat slowly and steady. Looking away, Koga watched as Ronald stood in mid-motion with a piece of meat hanging in his mouth. Lifting a brow in question, he lifted his nose into the air. He didn't smell anything.

Ronald dropped the plate he held in his hands as he finished the piece in one bite before he started to walk off. Koga watched him leave behind some trees, the wolf's scent disappearing. Koga stood up told the young human child to watch Cancri until he got back. Once she was seated next to unmoving demon, Koga left to follow Ronald.

Finding Ronald was easy, it was sneaking up on said wolf was the hard part. He seemed to be yelling towards something while moving his arms and hands as he spoke. Koga narrowed his eyes, what was the other wolf demon doing?

Koga slowly made his way in the shadows closer to the small opened area that Ronald stood in the middle of. He couldn't find anything out of the ordinary except for Ron growling and cursing the heavens. Lifting his brow in confusion, he kept low to the ground as he watched the red head wolf grabbed out to something.

White fabric that felt like silk scrunch under Ronald's fingers as someone with strawberry blonde was pulled into the moonlight. The white fabric fell over the person's shoulders like waves as a blood red kimono was tied loosely around said person's body. The strawberry blonde hair was pulled up into a simply knot that was pinned with a red and black checkered ornament that fell slightly into pale orange eyes, bangs framed an heart-shaped face that held a burning sun on her forehead that was colored in red.

Koga didn't know if this person was female or male or if this person would hurt Kagome and her pack. He watched as the two seemed to be fighting lightly. Suddenly, the person struck out and slapped Ronald in the face. Ron's brown eyes narrowed before he grabbed for the thin neck.

He heard the red headed wolf growl something low and the person only looked at the wolf with dead eyes. Why? Ronald backed off before turning his back to the figure. He started to walk away before a hand grabbed his wrist. They were closer to Koga's hiding place.

"I warned you only because you and Cancri saved my life once." A soft voice whispered hotly like the mid-afternoon sun. Ronald narrowed his eyes towards her; Koga concluded that the figure was female. _Ronald and Cancri knew this creature?_ Koga thought as he watched Ronald turned to face her.

"What makes you think I care?" Ronald asked in a soft hiss. She flinched back, hurt by his words. "You are no better than them," Ronald continues. "You and the others tried to kill us when we left. So I'm going to ask again, why do you think I care?"

"It was an order!" She cried out as if to defend herself. It didn't work. "I can't break an order." She muttered softly with downcast eyes.

"That's no excuse. Cancri and I broke rank, we broke orders daily. That's beside the point right now, the next time I see you…" Ronald trilled off as he turned his back on the young female. She watched him leave with sadden eyes. Koga watched as Ronald made his way to camp before watching the female turn around and started to walk away with tears in her eyes.

Koga slowly made his back to camp and took his seat next to the human child. She had fallen asleep. He kept his eyes on Ronald when he had returned to camp. Koga wanted answers, so does everyone else that sat around the camp fire.

Ronald took the pelt that was once around his shoulders before he stuffed it off, Ronald walked away from the fire. He took a seat in front of a tree; he curled in himself with the pelt wrapped around his body. He sniffed at it, he fell asleep thinking of Koga.

_**AN: What do you guys think? Until next time, bye bye.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: HEY Everyone! I know it's been a long time and for that, I am sorry, very sorry. First thing: I didn't know what to write for this chapter and Secondly: I found out I was having a baby girl, so again I'm sorry that this chapter is long overdue. **_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter, I worked really hard to finish it. Let me know by reviewing, thanks. Well without further do:**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Harry gazed down at his hands with distained. His thin and long, pale fingers were boney with long painted black nails that stretched out far, reaching seven inches in length; he ran his hand through his long, ink black hair that reached the floor now. The hair fell in waves over his shoulders with ornaments hanging heavily in the strong strands; the ornaments fell in the back with ribbons curling and running half the length of his curly hair. His bangs fell over his dark green eyes that matched the purist of gems on earth. Eyelashes fluttered against his pale pinkish cheeks naturally as three lines curved around said cheeks. The first one started at the highest point of the cheek bone as it curved just under the bone of the cheek, ending just before reaching the nose. The second one reached below the first, but ended two inches shorter. Lastly the last mark, started below the second one, it swirled to combine the first two before it stopped at the hollow of his cheeks and hanging off at the end of the green mark was a pure white spider. The spider was as small as a pinky. The marks started out black and slowly to a startling shade of green.**_

_**He looked up when the door opened with a soft hiss as if the hinges were not oiled enough. He cringed at the noise as the bed he sat on dipped with weight. He looked at the figure that sat straight before him with a frown. He lifted a thin brow in question as he stared into the ash gray eyes. He waited as the other start to speak. He only listened to the words that were spelling from those kissable lips.**_

"_**Are you listening?" The figure softly asked as he laid a natural pale hand on the white clothed shoulder. Harry looked down into his lap as he shook his head. He heard the other softly sighed before pulling the other to eye level.**_

"_**Harry, please listen. This will save you." He states. Harry nodded his head as he listened carefully. "This ritual will is different from what we have learned in school. Hermione explained that the ritual is a combination?"**_

"_**Yes," Harry muttered as he leaned into the figures' heat. "And she told me that in the process of said ritual I will be dead for a period of time."**_

"_**Good." He said lightly as he held Harry close to his body. "It's the only way."**_

"_**I know, but I don't want to leave you or the others."**_

"_**Love, we are already dead." The figure's soft voice whispered hotly into Harry's ear. "That stone helped us to be together again."**_

"_**I know, Draco, I know. I just don't want to be alone." Harry muttered as he closed his eyes. This was the last night that he'll be able to hold him in his arms. Draco held onto the smaller teen just as tightly. **_

"_**You won't be." Draco kissed Harry's temple softly with a smile playing on his lips. "I and everyone well always be close by, whenever you need help. All you got to do is call."**_

_Cancri gazed up at the white ceiling with dazed eyes. He recalled the dream or was it a memory, Cancri felt the tears well up behind his lids. He lifted himself off the bed with a grunt, he was closed to returning. He wanted to say goodbye before he woke again in the world of the living. He went to the door that stood closed before him with a frown, he opened it slowly. He had to say goodbye first._

Ronald woke first. The scent of iron was heavy in the air. His brown eyes narrowed, as he surveyed the area. Everyone was slowly waking up, not noticing the odd scent in the breeze that swayed in the wind, not even the full breeds. Ronald groaned as he remembered the warning from the night before. They had to attack now of all times. _Then again, it's the safest time for them to attack_ Ronald thought as stood with his hands on his lower back. A few bones popped into place with a soft hiss. He looked over to Koga who still sat next to the unmoving Cancri. He had heard the slight faster heart rate raise just the slightest. He was waking soon, he concluded.

Looking up into the sky, he sniffed the air again. He smelt the iron, but there was a different scent and he didn't recognize it. Lifting a brow as if asking why him, Ronald watched as the half breed and the monk suddenly had their arms locked to their side and more strands swing in from the trees. He dodged many of them that flew towards him and he landed next to Cancri with a soft growl. His eyes narrowed as he watched their attackers walked out slowly.

They looked towards him before looking down at the ground. The female of the group sadly looked away, but didn't say anything. Her eyes narrowed towards the others that stood in the purple chains. On the other hand, the two males laughed at the scene they made.

"What can a lonely wolf do on his own?" One of the males joked out as his actions followed his toned. The other male chuckled as he held the chains tightly in his hands; he had pulled them to his chest. The female didn't speak a word.

"Who said I was lonely?" Ron pouted with his hands crossed in front of his chest. His eyes narrowed as the other one only stood off to the side while the taller one of all three strolled up to him. With a smirk, the male lifted a brow as if asking the _lonely_ wolf to give up already. "Where did you get these assholes, Sun?" Ronald asked the only female in the group. The light orange eyes fluttered to meet his gaze before she shrugged. Ronald chuckled. "That bad?"

"You have no idea, love." Sun muttered as she watched the monk try to break out of the steal. She lifted a brow before she held a blade to his throat. "I wouldn't do that, sweet heart." She whispers in the unholy monk's ear. He stilled all movement.

Ronald took his eyes of the couple before he raised his arms to block the sword that came down hard from the sky or so it seemed. He hissed as he felt a bone spilt before he pushed said blade off his arms before kicking out towards the owner's chest. The male staggered back a couple of feet. Ronald lifted a brow; this is going to hurt a lot.

"You do have some skills."

Ron growled deeply from his chest before he lowered into a fighting stand. He watched as the other male followed his movement. Ron waited until the other ran towards him. He lifted a foot of the ground in a high arch before slamming the heel of his pelt cladded foot in the other's balled head. He watched as the balled headed demon created a ditched. Dust was picked up from the breeze, Ron stood before him with his slightly in the air. He watched for any movement.

"That was easy." Ron muttered under his breath as he walked around the demon crater to stare dead on with steel gray eyes. "Well?" He laughed as the frighten demon dropped his weapons before running off. "Smart. Now-"He felt the chain wrap tightly around his throat with a blade falling loosely across his heart. "Now that's not fair, Sun."

"Life's not fair, Ronald." She called out from the shadows. Ron lifted a brow as he reached his hands around the cold metal to pull. "I wouldn't do that, love. You see that chain is the main connection to the others. Pull on it, you'll kill everyone."

"Can't have that. Cancri would have my head than." Ron muttered as his arms fell to his side. He watched as the shadow demon walked towards him. It was ironic that Sun was what she was when her mark on her forehead is nothing more than a sun. He would have laughed, if he could. She had given him and Cancri so much trouble when they left the gang.

He watched as she made her way towards the unmoving Cancri with a soft smile. She lower herself to the body of the spider demon and with deep affections, Sun ran her hand down the cold cheek. She concluded that Cancri had changed a lot since she last saw him. He held most of his power behind a barrier, she frowned. She can't have that, with a smirk she laid a hand over his chest and pushed her powers to the forefront of her hand. An orb formed in the palm of her hand before she let it drift into the spider demon. She watched as his formed changed.

His thin and long, pale fingers were boney with long painted black nails that stretched out far, reaching seven inches in length; ink black hair reached the ground now, fell in waves over his shoulders with ornaments hanging heavily in the strong strands; the green and white ornaments fell in the back with matching ribbons curling and running half the length of his curly hair. Eyelashes curled against his pale pinkish cheeks naturally as three lines curved around said cheeks. The first one started at the highest point of the cheek bone as it curved just under the bone of the cheek, ending just before reaching the nose. The second one reached below the first, but ended two inches shorter. Lastly the last mark, started below the second one, it swirled to combine the first two before it stopped at the hollow of his cheeks and hanging off at the end of the green mark was a pure white spider. The spider was as small as a pinky. The marks started out black and slowly to a startling shade of green.

His clothes started to change as well. The white bottom layer became black; on the collar of the lowest layer of his kimono, held a pure white spider that sat below the junction of his neck. The next layer turned to a dark forest green with a large white tree that nestled against between his shoulder blades, branches reached and curved around his back to his shoulders. The leaves, oddly shaped, fell down the length of the short kimono. His long legs were clad in black tights that fell to his feet. He wore thigh high armor and shin guards, but no shoes.

Sun smiled lightly as she felt the strong pulse of his demon energy running through the area. Everyone shivered. Ronald looked away from the scene. Sun stilled as dark, sleepily forest green eyes gazed up to her. His fangs fell to his bottom lips, making them bleed as he smiled. He was hungry. Sun stood fast. Cancri followed her with matching speed, maybe even faster.

He held her in his arms and without a care; Cancri sank his fangs into her throat. She dropped to the ground with a thump. Cancri gazed towards the group before landed on the Ronald. He made his way towards him with slow ease.

Brown met blazing green eyes.

"Cancri?" Ronald asked softly. Those eyes were of a hungry predator and they the defenseless prey.

_**AN: Well That's it until next time, bye bye**_

_**PS: Don't forget to review, please. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Hello everyone! Hope everyone is enjoying this fine night, here the next chapter. Hope you guys like it, please don't forget to review. Thank you!**_

_**Now please Enjoy:**_

"_Cancri?" Ronald asked softly. Those eyes were of a hungry predator and they are the defenseless prey._

Cancri eyes darken as he took slow steps towards the wolf demon. He was determined to have his full, be it friend or foe. His instincts screamed at him, they were driving him to do these things he normally wouldn't do. The scent of poison hung heavily in the air, the acid green drips dripping from his blackening claws. His eyes, grew large and wide, darken to uncontrollable blackness that seeped deep into his skin in dark vines that curved and swirl around his eyes.

Ronald didn't know what to do. If he were to move, he'll kill everyone that Cancri held closed; but he'll be dead anyway if Cancri didn't stop advancing towards him. He held his breath as he watch the spider demon's form changed, yet again and this wouldn't be his last if fates had anything to say about it. The spider demon looked more frill and wild as if said demon had not taken a bath in several months or years. The long fringe that the spider demon called hair grew even longer and curled even more, the ornaments and ribbons grew along with the lengthening strands with some difficulties. The colors of the ornaments and ribbons became lighter and they effortless twirled around the wild curls.

Looking upon the spider demon's face, the fangs became larger and another set formed next to the lengthen ones. His cherry lips were an acid green, a shade darker than his eyes, formed a smirk. Ronald eyes widen, why is Cancri in such rage? What had happen in the cave to make him turn into this… this animal? He didn't know if he wanted to know or not. He tried to take a step back, but Ronald felt a strong black thread stop his movements' altogether. When had Cancri spin a few threads together?

Cancri tilted his head over to the sounds that were escaping from the small incents that stood tied behind him. His gaze fell onto each and every one of them. His smirked turned even deadlier with each flinch his gaze inflicted. He next looked down at the children with lifted brows with an elegant raise in question. He normally didn't eat children, but he was too hungry to care. He'll deal with the guilt afterwards. With a shrug, Cancri gazed into the cold golden eyes with curiosity. He had never seen such shade of color on any human or demon. His eyes darken with uncontrollable lust.

Tilting his gaze away from the tempting gold, Cancri growled at the wolf he had first noticed. The reddish-brown eyes stared at him with fear. The fear brought joy to his soul, but why did it feel like he'll rather kill himself than kill the stupid wolf?

"Hey Cancri," Ronald called out without showing his fear in his voice. Cancri was impressed at the act of bravery. He waited for the wolf to speak. He didn't have to wait very long, not even seconds for the wolf to start offering other _food_ ideas. "Please just don't hurt the children. I know how you would feel if you were to harm them, I don't want to see you destroy yourself from the skies."

"Children?" Cancri whispered with a soft hissed. Ronald had to strain his hearing to even know that the spider demon had spoken. With excitement, Ronald nodded his head in a yes manner. "Why? They look more juicy than you _mangy mutt_." Ronald gasped; he had never heard Cancri call him a mutt before. That simply had hurt.

"Come on Cancri," Ronald reasoned. "Don't touch the children. What would Kry or the other's say? They wouldn't want you to turn into their old master or are you just like that monster?" Ronald taunted with narrowed eyes. The narrowed acrid green eyes turned sharper as a deep growl was released from deep within his chest.

"How dare you compare me to _**him**_?" Cancri growled out with such force that Ronald worried that he may have gone too far. "I am nothing like…like that _**thing called a human being.**_"

"Prove it! Prove to me that you are not like that monster!" Ronald called out, hoping that he may have made a break through. He watched as Cancri looked at the children with a longing look before he turned his gazed to the mangy wolf that stood before the spider demon.

"I'll give up the children." Cancri states with a defeated look. He had wanted to eat them. Ronald relaxed slightly, the children were safe, but they weren't. They still had to convince the spider demon to eat them, but what's stopping the demon from doing just that?

"I suggest," Ronald started as he caught the spider demon's attention again. Their eyes locked. "I suggest that you could release us and I can find you a meal worthy for you." Cancri thought it over. Ronald looked more hopeful than he felt. He hopes this would work, if not than they are all dead. Cancri tilted his head as his eyes followed the chain that lay around the wolf's neck. Oddly it was connect to several others that were swung and held among the tree branches. Ronald as Cancri walked around the area with a sharp gaze like a bird. He walked around and around, he didn't stop until he stood in front of the wolf again.

Ronald looked on with open curiosity; the others looked on with opened fear. They don't know if they'll be able to trust Cancri after this. Ronald watched as Cancri's arms lifted from his sides with his wrist twisted in an odd angle. His claws pointed downwards with his long fingers in a sharp line as if they locked themselves in that position. The chains around their bodies rattled, but didn't move. Cancri tilted his head to the side, eyes closed as he listen. He twirled his right hand while lifting his left to his right ear; he flicked the left pointing finger as his right forefinger dipped down. The chains rattled even more, they saw as black strands slowly wrap around the chains.

The smell of acid hung heavily in the air as the chains melted away from their bodies. Cancri looked back up towards the wolf with a thoughtful look before looking away. Ronald shook out his body like a dog before slowly walking towards the spider demon, everyone else kept their distance. The children looked at the spider demon with thoughtful expressions. Why would he act like this? Where was the Cancri they knew and loved?

"Their camp site isn't too far. It's a days' worth of travel." Ronald muttered as he walk pass the spider demon he called a friend. Before leaving the area, Ronald turned around towards the group that stood a little further away with a grave expression. He had some explaining to do, lots of explaining by the looks that they were giving the spider demon. "We'll be back. Once we get back I'll explain everything, I promise." He turned and jumped into the tress with Cancri close behind him. He didn't hear their replies. He didn't care if they left before they got back.

~Line Break~

Ronald gazed at the fire that Kagome and the slayer had set up while he was gone. He had found them surrounded the fire, with fear painted on their faces. It sickens him. If they can't handle an emotional demon, why travel with one? Shaking his head to shake away the negative thoughts, Ronald looked off to the side where Cancri laid curled up in his pelts, sleeping off his full stomach.

Once they had reached the camp site, Ronald took a seat back and let Cancri do all the work. He wasn't sadden to see his once comrades'' dead bodies lay every which way on the ground. Ronald sighed; he didn't want to think too much on that. He looked up towards the faces that stared at him, waiting for him to shade some light on what's going on. He sighed again. It's going to be a long night, Ronald just knew it.

"Are you going to start or what?" Inuyasha growled out lightly, he didn't want to wake the sleeping spider demon. Ronald sighed yet again and thought why him before growing sober. He looked at all of them before speaking.

"When I first met Cancri, he was in the same state like he is now. I don't know why, he never explained how he got here, or why he fell out of the sky. When I found him; I was still in a group of bandits, that torture and killed anyone. It didn't matter if you were female or male, human or demon, or your status. We killed anyone that we were told to and we torture on demand. We were ruthless killers and we loved it."

"Loved it?" Kagome asked with a gasped. How can this sweet and funny wolf be a ruthless killer?

"I hated it. I hated it so much that I personal saw that orders were _missing_. They caused harmed towards anyone and everyone. They only reason I was there was because of my mother. She had sold me to the bandits and I still don't know why. I had to pay off her debt; I worked for them for years."

"How can a mother do something like that?" The slayer, Sango whispered. That was just horrible. Kagome made an agreeing noise as the males still were unsettled on the fact that this wolf was a ruthless killer.

"When Cancri fell out of the sky, I had a heart attack. No one just falls out of the sky without reason. When I found him, I nursed him back to life. Which wasn't hard, but when he woke it was more of a task to keep him entertain long enough. He was like a new born pup or something, but he was in his teens. I didn't ask him why that was, but I helped him in every way I could and in returned he joined the bandits to stay near me."

"Did he know what they did?" The monk asked out. If he did…

"He knew," Ronald saw how the monk's eyes narrowed in thought. "But that wasn't the reason why he join. He join was paying a debt; he protected me and in returned he'll be trained. The boss of the time took a liking to him, so Cancri became the boss's child. Boss trained him and bought him things whenever he went out, but when the old man died the only blood related child took his place. He hated how his father had treated Cancri. He had always thought that he was weak, spider demon were only good for their skills in bed and for sewing. If he couldn't have Cancri, than he'll make Cancri work for him." Ronald hated those times, the things that Cancri had done. The spider demon still had nightmares of the villages they had taken.

No one spoke. They waited for the red head wolf to continue. The fire burned brightly in the night sky. Ronald stared into the fire as he spoke:

"Cancri and I had enough of the endless bloodshed, so we planned to leave. When the time came, Cancri used his skills to let the horses out of the stable, before I and he made our way towards the woods, but we were stopped at the border line. They had found out somehow. The boss ordered our deaths."

"That's not it is it?" Kagome asked surprising everyone, even Ronald. Ronald underestimated this child; for her to realize that before the demons says a lot. He listened as everyone questioned her on what she means.

"When he ordered our deaths," Ronald muttered. Everyone had shut their mouths in less than seconds. "He had to fight our way out. Our friends and family fell in a bloody pile and the only one that stood before our freedom was the old man's son. Cancri didn't want to kill the child, but he fell into a rage."

_Cancri's narrowed eyes narrowed even more as the color changed to a blackness that danced around his skin. Ronald watched the black web like strands wrap around the child's neck. Acid dripped from the strands and dug deeply into his neck, making its way into the child's blood stream. Black claws lifted and the strands around the pale and thin neck fell away with a hiss. _

_Ronald can only stare. _

"The child had yelled and called Cancri out. He had been blaming Cancri for his father's false love and for his death. I'm surprised that the child had a quick death. That was Cancri's first child that he had killed."

"Does he regret it?" Kagome asked softly as she looked over to Cancri. To be blame for something like that…

"More than you think. He still has nightmares and from what I've seen three summers ago, whenever we are near the old man's grave he asks for forgiveness."

~Line Break~

Cancri woke to Ronald gazing down at him with soft eyes. Green looked into reddish brown ones with sleep induced questions.

"I told them everything, well most of everything." Ronald muttered as he took a seat next to the still wakening demon. Cancri rubbed at his eyes as he yawned widely.

"I need a bath. I'm covered in blood." Cancri whispered to himself, Ronald still heard him though. "How bad was I?"

"This time?" Ronald asked lightly with lifted brows that disappeared in his hair line. He watched as Cancri growled lightly while looking away. Ronald chuckled softly. "You were going to eat the children."

"Shit." Cancri stated as guilt blossomed in his chest. The dark emotion dug deeply into his heart.

"Indeed, Puppeteer!" Ronald called out with a smile. The glare that was sent his way should have him running, but he stayed even if he was close to danger. "But you didn't even go near them. You were thinking of it, the look in your eyes told me so."

"Don't call me that." Cancri growled out. He hated that tittle, even if it described him to the T.

"You didn't hurt anyone." Ronald stated with a smile before standing and running. Calling over his shoulder, Ronald said: "Puppeteer!" Cancri stood with a growl falling from his lips. Ronald's laughter sang throughout the campsite.

_**AN: Well that's it for now. Let me know what you guys think…Until next time, bye bye**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: Hello everyone! I hope everyone is doing well. Anyway, please don't forget to review. I'll update faster, promise.**_

_***Carpals- They are the bones of the wrist. **_

_***Cervical Vertebrae- These are the bones in the upper vertebrae or spine. **_

_**Hope you all enjoy! **_

Acid green stared up towards the silver moon that hung high in the star lite sky. His mane of ink black locks swayed in the soft breeze that fluttered through the opened area. Fat crystal drops of rain fell onto his pale, marked cheeks. They rolled down his cheeks to fall from his chin, making a trill of tears to form. He blinked when a large drop fell into his eyes; fangs glistered in the low glow as he tilting his head back even further as if he was trying to catch the rain in his mouth. They fell pass his acid green lips, which were closed lightly together, to fall onto his chest.

He closed his gaze to the moon while he held his arms a little ways from his body. He felt the twirls and twist that his wrist preformed like second nature. He lifted a foot into the air as his body leaned downward, placing his foot high into the air. His right arm lay a few centimeters away from the ground as his left arm cross in front of his chest. He twirled his body in a way that he formed a circle before standing straight again; he took a half step to the right side with his hips swaying to the left. The left arm crossed over his face to stand straight in the air while his right crossed his lower back.

Sesshomaru watched the demon dance in to dense lighting. His lust induced gold eyes watched every muscle that moved, taunting him to do unspeakable things to said muscles and body. He watched as the ink black hair fell over the demon's shoulder to fall lifeless towards the ground as if it had its own song to dance to. His gaze fell upon the spider's pale face.

Acid green eyes, dazed and half-lidded, smoked life into the black vines that curled and danced across those bright, but dark orbs. Black eyelashes fluttered against pale cherry cheeks that held the demon's markings. The black and green stripes curved and twirled together elegantly, making the demon lord wanting to lick said markings before he kissed his way down that long and thin pale neck.

Sesshomaru couldn't see anyone else more worthy to be his mate than the one dancing in front of him. The beast in his mind was restless; it wanted to claim this beautiful creature before him. The gold eyes held a reddish tint as the beast fought its way towards the surface of the prideful demon lord's mind. He watched as the spider lowered himself again to the floor while lifting his foot into the air, but his hands lay across his back.

Black threads fell around the spider demon's body, making a cocoon of some sorts. He twirled and twirled his body while his hips swayed side to side. Sesshomaru started to make his way towards the unaware demon with slow ease. He didn't want to scare his soon to be mate. His long silver hair swayed in the breeze, with the breeze it carried his scent to the spider who inhaled deeply. He watched as the spider looked over his shoulder while arching his back to gaze half-lidded eyes towards the lord.

Gold meet green.

~Few days before~

Ronald crashed to the ground with a cry of pain. What the hell had he done? Ronald dug himself out of the small carter that his body formed before turning and stare at the lifeless pile of pieced together bones. Black hair jetted out at odd angles that fell into one lifeless purple eye. The black marks surrounding the body curved around every inch of exposed bone and Ronald didn't where it had come from. He didn't see anything controlling the odd thing.

The pile lifted its arm high into the air with a blade imbedded in the carpals (*Bones apart of the wrist). The blade glistered in the sunlight before it was swung downwards, aiming for his neck. Ronald jumped out of its way as he lowered himself to the ground. What is it? Ronald dodged it again by jumping into the air, it followed him. Not giving a second of breath, the odd bone struck out with its foot. Ronald soared into the campsite that they sat up a couple of hours ago. He crashed into Inuyasha and the monk.

"Sorry." Ronald muttered as he looked back up. The thing had followed him from the ground. Inuyasha looked upon it and draw his sword out and stood next to the red headed wolf.

"Do you know what it is?" Inuyasha asked as the thing tilted its head to the side, trying to comprehend what it was seeing. It gurgled before dashing towards them. Before it could reached them it was flung back. Cancri had personal stepped in.

"Cancri?" Ronald asked the half asleep demon. Cancri lifted his hand to ask for a moment before he grabbed the blade by the hand. Cutting himself, Cancri pulled hard on the blade. The thing started to fall towards the spider demon. Cancri lifted his other hand and grabbed the thing by the exposed neck before crushing the Cervical Vertebrae (*A set of bones in the neck). With crushed bone in his hand, Cancri dropped the skeleton while turning to look the half breed and full breed demons.

"You alright?" Cancri asked while shaking his hand. The bone dug into his skin, he didn't like that. He watched as the two demon's nodded their heads before firing questions. Cancri waited until the last question flew out of their mouths before answering any questions. "Unfinished doll, the markings though, but are not one of mine, but by the looks of things we are walking into another spider's nest.

"So the spider decides to attack us?" Inuyasha asked while looking at the so called doll with lifted brows. He didn't believe this one bit. Cancri looked closer at the doll with narrowed eyes, it was perfect craftsmanship.

"No, to scare us. He or she doesn't want us to continue this way." Cancri said as he straightens his back. Ronald watched his friend stay near the pile bones as if waiting for them to leave. Ronald lifted his brow before shaking his head. Taking the half breed's hand, Ronald left the spider demon alone. Cancri sighed before lowering himself to the pile. He could use some of it. Cancri smiled lightly before getting to work.

~Line Break~

Cancri lifted his head when the smell of Kagome stood strong in front of him. Their eyes locked before he gave her consent to sit next to him. Kagome smiled and crisscrossed her legs before nodding her thanks to the spider demon.

"How are you felling?" Kagome asked when a few minutes of silence passed between them. Cancri looked up from the bone he was curving into a blade and stared into blue-black eyes of the young human. Cancri shrugged, why would she care?

Kagome sighed. She knew that it'll be harder to gain his trust back or letting him know that she didn't hate him. Scare of him yes, but not hate. Kagome looked up into the pinking sky in thought. Cancri looked out of the corner of his eye towards her. He doesn't want her to stay, but he couldn't ask her to leave. It's been months since the last time someone, other than Ron, to talk or sit next to him. They were too scare of him. He can understand, he would be scared of himself too. _Funny, I was once._ Cancri thought when he first had landed into this time.

"I'm okay." Cancri sighed when she didn't leave. Kagome jumped startled by the sudden soft voice. She smiled lightly towards the spider demon.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Cancri looked away from the bone with a frown. He sat there in thought trying to get his words in order before he answered. He didn't want to scare her off.

"Making a new weapon, since mine were lost in the cave." _And a new doll_ was left unsaid, but it passed through them on the soft breeze. She nodded her head and leaned against the large tree they sat in front of. Cancri waited for her to speak a little bit longer before he dropped his gaze towards the white bone and returned to scarping the black ink off the odd shade of pure white.

He had smelt the small fox demon make his way towards them slowly. Kagome looked at the small kit with a smile. The fox demon looked between the two before looking down at his little hands. Kagome lifted a brow in wonder, while Cancri gazed up to watch the kit.

"What is it, Shippo?" Kagome asked softly as she tried to pry the little ones hands away from the edge of his top. Cancri tilted his head to the side as he waited for the young one to answer. Was today special for him or something?

"Well uh what I mean…" Shippo trilled off not knowing what to say. He only wanted his mother to hold him. He was too scared to ask Kagome with the spider demon so close. Kagome looked confused, while Cancri sighed.

"Do you really have to ask? She's your mother, correct?" Cancri asked the small kit without looking at the fox. His gazed had moved back to the bone in his hand. He had to a little of ink left and it was in the hardest part of the bone too. With a sigh, he placed it down and lifted his arms above his head to stretch his back muscles. He saw the light dust of a blush formed on the kit's cheeks while trying to look away from his body.

"Kagome?" Cancri asked lightly before shifting his head towards the kit with a small smile. Kagome picked the child up and placed him into her lap and held him there. Cancri leaned back into the tree with a smile and closed his eyes. He listened as the two talked softly next to him. He felt someone else curl up into his side. Gazing down at his other side, Cancri's eyes widen. "Rin?" He asked softly.

The small human child didn't say anything. She only curled tighter around him. Cancri lifted his hand and placed it on the child's head before pulling her closer to his chest. He placed her in his lap before closing his eyes again. He felt the other's eyes on him, watching him.

"Rin misses Cancri." Ron muttered before he sleepily eyes closed and she snuggled into his chest. Cancri smiled lightly at the child before pulling Ronald's pelts over the small form. He held her there as he once again closed his eyes.

"Cancri?" Kagome whispered softly. He made a soft noise from the back of his throat to tell Kagome that he had heard her. "We are sorry."

"Why?" Cancri gasped out in surprise. Why would she apologize? Kagome didn't say anything as she stood up. She took a few steps with Shippo in her arms before glancing over her shoulder and with a smile, she said:

"You are still you, no matter which form you are in." She walked away from the wide eye spider demon. He heard the small kit ask his mother what he meant by that. Cancri didn't hear her reply, but he smiled. Rin snuggled deeper into his chest while her little hands fisted into his clothed chest.

~Line Break~

He watched as the spider looked over his shoulder while arching his back to gaze half-lidded eyes towards the lord.

Gold meet green.

A growl vibrated through his chest, passing his parted lips at the spider's tease. Sesshomaru placed his clawed hands on the thin waist of the spider while he pressed his chest flesh with the other's back. He felt the younger demon shiver as he leaned to snuggle his nose at the junction that the neck and shoulder met. Sesshomaru felt the little minx arch into his touch as one of his travel upwards while the other stayed put. He wrapped his hand around the demon's neck in a light grip as said demon tilt his head to the side.

Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose against the pale flesh before his closed eyes. His soon to be mate scent felled his nostrils. He growled lowly and light, he was pleased. He pulled the other to face him. He let his left stay at the thin hip while his other hand lightly gripped the spider's chin. He gazed down into those bright acid green eyes.

_**AN: Well? What do you guys think? Review please. Until next time, bye bye **_


	17. Chapter 17-Notice: Sex Scene

_**AN: Hello Everyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please don't forget to review and before I forget, once you start the chapter the sex scene starts. I placed 'AN' where it ends. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_He gazed down into those bright acid green eyes._

He brought the younger demon closer to his body, chest to chest. Sesshomaru lifted the younger one even further into him as he lean down. Acid colored lips meet pale cherry ones in a soft, but intense kiss. The older demon plunged his tongue into the warm cavern. He mapped every surface that he could reach, their tongues tangled in a sinful dance. Sesshomaru pulled away to catch their breaths before diving in again and again.

Cancri mewled at the taste of the older demon. Groaning lowly, Cancri gripped at the clothe shoulders to hold himself up. Sesshomaru wrapped both arms around the smaller waist as he felt the other demon pull them even closer. Pulling away, Sesshomaru gazed down into lust felled, half-lidded orbs of green.

Without speaking, Sesshomaru laid the other down on to the silk threads from earlier. They wrapped around the two demons, casting them in low lighting, while blocking the rain. Acid green eyes glowed brightly with lust as the owner of those sinful orbs gasped out when the older demon ran his hand up his thigh to untie the obi that lay around his waist. It slipped from his body as silk fell from his shoulders before he was placed back onto his back.

Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss those dark lips as he felt the smaller one run his hands over his chest and over his shoulders to bring the older one closer. Cancri pulled at the long silver hair as a gasp broke their lips. Sesshomaru had run his hand over one of his nipples and started to tweak it with soft pinches and tugs. Sesshomaru kissed down the spider demon's neck, his tongue found one of the pinkish nipples. He licked it, swirled his tongue around it, and bite it softly while his other hand played with the one that his mouth wasn't paying attention to. Cancri wiggled and gasped, he had never felt this intense pleasure before.

Sesshomaru leaned back to look down at the flushed demon below him. He reached up to untie his clothes and let it drop around them. Cancri looked at the bared chest with lust lidded eyes. He sat up while he reached up to the chest before him. His breath ghosted over the heating flesh that he could reach. He kissed the patch of flesh before him. Making a trill of kisses, Cancri wrapped his tongue around a slowly harden nipple. Sesshomaru gasped lightly as he felt that sinful tongue play with one of his nipples. Cancri let one of his hands play with the other one for a little awhile before he switching attention. While one hand played with a nipple, Cancri let his other run down the pale chest, over the tied hakamas to the large bulge that was poking into his stomach.

He placed his hand over it and with a soft tug; Cancri felt the vibrated groan from the older demon. His hand tweaked it with soft pulls and tugs before using both hands to untie the hakamas. He watched as the white material fell around the demon's waist. Groaning at the sight that greeted him, Cancri wrapped his tongue around the head of the older demon's cock before swirling said tongue as he licked his way down. Reaching around with one hand, Cancri played with the balls as he wrapped his lips around his mate's cock. He sucked, soft and hard. Starting to bob his head, Cancri heard the primal moan from the older demon. Pleasure felled his core making his cock twitch at the sound.

Sesshomaru grabbed the curly, ink black locks with a claw hand. The things that this spider demon had him seeing stars. He came hard in the other demon's mouth with a loud primal growl of pleasure. Pulling the smaller one up, Sesshomaru kissed Cancri tasting himself on the spider demon's tongue. A low moan slipped between the two, the sound coming from the spider. Laying the spider down onto his back, Sesshomaru covered the smaller body with his own.

He kissed Cancri again before making his way down the pale and thin neck. He nuzzled his nose at the spot where he will sink his teeth into, Sesshomaru kissed the flesh before him. Cancri tilted his head to the side, giving the older demon more room to do as he wished. Sesshomaru licked the spot between the neck and shoulder before he sinks his fangs into that spot. Cancri gasped out in pain and pleasure as he held on tight onto the shoulders of his mate. Sesshomaru pulled away, he looked down into acid green eyes. He kissed the smaller demon.

Cancri kissed back as he felt those sinful hands run down his sides, over his chest, and over his thighs. He gasped lightly when Sesshomaru pulled away. The older demon had lightly gripped the smaller demon's cock and started to stroke Cancri. Cancri groaned as Sesshomaru kissed his way down his chest, pasting his belly button. Hot breath ghosted over his head of his cock.

"Please." Cancri begged with half-lidded eyes. He wanted his mate's mouth around him now. Sesshomaru slowly flicked his tongue out, just barely touching the head of his mate's cock. Cancri groaned in frustration and lust. He wanted to fell more. "Please, Sesshomaru." Cancri rolled the s in both words, slipping into the snake language. Sesshomaru slowly licked down before working his way up. "Please, oh god, please. Just take me!" Cancri called out, his accent thickening with each word. Sesshomaru wrapped his tongue and lips around Cancri as one of his hands lay somewhat in the spider's face.

Cancri looked at the fingers before taking them into his mouth with only his tongue. The older demon groaned around Cancri, making said spider to moan at the pleasure that rocketed down his spine. Sesshomaru pulled his hand away from the sinful tongue and worked his hand downward. Gold looked up as he entered one finger with ease. Cancri groaned. Sesshomaru kept his mouth busy while he worked his hand to stretch his mate. He slowly enter another one, he froze when a groan of pain reached his ear. The demon lord sucked hard while dipping his tongue into the slit where a slightly salty substance gathered. Cancri groaned as he flop his head to the side. Sesshomaru slowly moved his fingers in and out. Once Cancri was close and too lost into the pleasure to fell pain, Sesshomaru enter his third finger into his mate.

Cancri came hard in his mouth. He pulled away with a soft pop as he pulled his fingers out. Sesshomaru leaned up to kiss Cancri lightly while he lined himself at the stretched entrance. Cancri tried to relax, really he did, but he screwed his face in pain. Sesshomaru gave butterfly kisses wherever he could reach once he was fully sheathed. He waited for a few minutes for the younger demon to say it was okay to move.

"Please." Cancri whispered as he pulled the older demon closer to his body. Sesshomaru pulled out before slowly reentering his mate. He kept this pace until he found that special spot that had the young spider singing in pleasure. Cancri gasped out as he begged his mate. Sesshomaru complied with the young ones orders and speed up, going deeper and deeper.

Sesshomaru pulled the spider demon into his arms, all the while kissing at any flesh he could reach. Cancri moaned and groaned as he was pulled closer and closer to his undoing. He felt the older demon drive harder and faster, almost wild and he met every thrust. Sesshomaru groaned lowly as he pulled the younger one even closer to him.

Cancri's fangs grew longer as he grew closer to his second release. He cried out as he came between them. With soft groans, Cancri lifted his gazed into gold ones before he sank his fangs into his mate's shoulder. Fangs dug deep into the older demon's flesh as Sesshomaru released his seed inside of the spider. Cancri pulled away with a wine as his mate pulled out of him slowly.

Sesshomaru pulled the smaller male to his body as he wrapped his arms around the thin waist. Cancri snuggled into the warm chest that he faced with a smile. He kissed the chest before muttering a goodnight before he fell asleep. Sesshomaru looked down at the spider demon with a small smile, kissed the glowing mark that lay on the forehead of his mate. He fell asleep smelling his mate's scent.

_**AN: End of sex scene**_

~Day before~

Cancri stretched while looking up into the sky. He has been thinking for a long time, they moved further away from the puppet's owner, but for some reason more and more of those odd pile of bones attacking them. Cancri was getting sick of it and so were the others. He looked around the campsite with a frown.

"Cancri." A voice called out to from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and stared at the bone puppet. Had that spoke, but how? Cancri turned around with narrowed eyes as he watched as it ghosted over to him. Its steps light and collected, as if it was being controlled. "Oh Cancri." It called out again.

"You got-" Cancri muttered, but was cut off when a blade came rushing down from the sky. What the hell? Cancri jumped back and fell to the ground with blade between his feet. Ronald came running to him, but couldn't reach him. A bright white barrier blocked him. Cancri looked at the bones. Those same markings, but that was it.

The blade shook before it pulled itself out of the dirt, it hung in the air for a few seconds before it swung backwards. Cancri watched as it circled around the puppet before it was thrown towards him. He heard a few of the onlookers gasp. Cancri grabbed the blade making him to bleed.

"Cancri." The bone puppet cried out as another blade, shorter than the one he held, fell from the sky. It landed into his shoulder. He cried out as blood fell from his shoulder. The blade dug deeper into his shoulder, hitting the bone. Cancri dropped the other blade and placed his shoeless foot on the cold blade while his hand reached up to pull the shorter one out of his shoulder.

"Tsk. Tsk. Cancri." It taunted with a ghost like voice. Cancri glared sharply at the creature before he felt the longer blade to shake lightly. He was in the air just as it jumped and was pulled to the bone puppet. The blade glistered in the morning sunlight; it hung just below the jaw of the thing. Canri landed on his feet with the shorter blade still in his shoulder. He went to pull at it again, but the blade was swung towards him again. Cursing at his shitty luck, Cancri pulled the smaller blade out of his shoulder just as he swayed to the side. He can hear Inuyasha calling out while a power rocked into the barrier.

The larger blade followed him in a large arch. He dropped the smaller blade as the blade grew closer and closer to his body. Cancri growled as he heard the smaller blade leave the ground and was also thrown at an arch towards him. With both blades coming after him on both sides, Cancri pulled his fingers and wrapped them together as he pulled them up to his chest. Just barely touching his body, the blades were held centimeters away from him by thick, black silk like webs. Cancri growled, eyes glowed, fangs dripped acid, and claws blacken. He was pissed.

He looked over to the bone puppet with narrowed eyes. He swung his arms away from his chest; the blades flew away from his body and were wrapped around tree trunks. The black webs held them in place. Cancri slowly walked towards the pile of bones with steady footsteps. He grew lighter on his feet as he grew closer. He watched as the bones lifted itself off the ground and stand on its toes. The thin layers of bone cracked, making vines run up the toes and along the foot.

"I'm done playing." Cancri growled out with a slight hiss. His voice growing low and dangerous as his eyes grew darker, almost black with each step he took. The pile of bone didn't show any fear. Cancri didn't know if the thing had emotions or even what they were. It was just a mare tool and that is all it needed to know.

Cancri's long wild curly ink black hair grew untamed and wilder swayed in the harsh wind that carried dry blood from the bone creature. He sniffed again, there was something else there. It smelled like spices, almost like fire. Cancri growled; there was someone else here, controlling this thing. The bone's scratchy voice called out his name while it lowered its body to the ground.

Cancri didn't give it a chance to attack him before he had it wrapped in a cocoon of webs. He turned around to face the others. His gaze fell on every one of them and told them to take a step back. Before he could bring down the barrier, Cancri fell face first into the ground with a silver sword between his shoulder blades. It had dug deep into his flesh bringing a cry to escape him. A foot boney foot landed on the middle of his back as the thing dug the blade deeper. He heard his _friends_? call out towards him.

"That wasn't nice." The soft, scratchy voice stated from behind Cancri's ear. Black silk like web fell around him, melting some of his clothes off his shoulder. The thing pulled the blade out, he cried out with a grunt. He flipped the thing off his back as he stood up. The bone like creature looked at him with a single blue eye as black ink was being melted off.

"Who said I was nice?" Cancri called out with a growl. This was getting him nowhere. Why couldn't this thing just quite? A pulse of power rocket down his spine, he gasped out in surprise. When had he learned to heal himself? Another pulse of power rose from his hand. Cancri looked down at the healed palm. How and why ran through his head.

The bone creature tilted its head to the side. It raised its arm into the air and with an arch like swing, the blade it held swung towards the unaware spider demon. Cancri jumped out of the blades way and called out:

"How many god damn blades do you have?" Cancri landed a couple meters in front of the puppet with a soft growl. The puppet only stared at him. Cancri looked down with a gasp of pain. The blade had swung back towards him and struck. Blood trickled from his mouth as he coughed up lots of the red substance. Cancri gazed at the puppet before his gaze failed him. The last thing he heard was a giggle and cries of his names.

~Line break~

"_How do you get in these situations?" Cancri looked up at the owner of the question with a sheepish smile. "Never mind, what happened this time?"_

"_A bone puppet." Cancri all, but stated with a glare. Silver looked surprised._

"_What in the world?"_

"_Tell me about it! They just keep coming and coming." Cancri stated with a frown. He could still the voices of people calling out to him. The power that pulsed through his hand and back grew stronger and stronger. "Mind telling me what's happening to me?"_

"_I know this might be hard for you, but think about it." _

"_Thanks a lot." Cancri pouted as he felt another surged of power rocket his body. He felt a warm hand ghostly touching his face while someone was crying out attacks. He felt the tears that fell onto his face and chest. Cancri didn't know what to do. _

"_Do you want to be strong?" _

"_Wha-Of course I do! I want to protect those that I care about!" Cancri cried out. The pulsing power vibrated under his skin, itching to find a way out of its chains. "You mean?"_

"_About time, right?" _

~Line Break~

Kagome held the spider demon's body close to her. Her tears soaked his chest, while Rin's tears soaked his hair and cheeks. They both pulled away with equal small gasp as they watched the spider demon's body glow a faint light. Sango and the monk looked over their shoulder and their eyes widen. How?

His body grew brighter and brighter in the white orb. The power swirling around the spider's body grew brighter and curled even tighter around the thin body. The green and black wisp of viper ghosted over his wounds as they healed themselves.

Green, forest green, eyes opened with a startled gasp from pale cherry lips. He stared into Rin's and Kagome's eyes for a moment before they hurriedly helped him to sit up. He watched as Koga and Ronald was thrown backwards, while Inuyasha crashed into the ground. Sesshomaru on the other hand couldn't get pass the blade that he was blocking that wanted to cut off his head.

"Cancri?" Rin whispered hopefully. He looked down at the child with soft eyes before he placed his hand onto the blacken hair. He shook the locks fondly before he stood with the help of Kagome. He lightly pushed her to the side as he took slow steps towards the puppet that held Inuyasha by thin and long fingers.

A mist of power surrounded him, cloaking him. He smiled lightly with his fangs lightly biting into his bottom lip. His eyes glowed with power, he walked pass Koga and Ronald. The two wolves looked at the spider demon with widen eyes. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. They watched the long ink black hair sway in the wind, the ornaments whispered in the wind. Koga and Ronald looked at each other.

He walked pass Sesshomaru who was still having trouble with the stubborn sword. Cancri flicked his hand and the sword was flung and blown to bits. Sesshomaru looked over to the spider demon with narrowed eyes. The power that surrounded the younger demon brought the powerful demon lord's beast to the surface; both were interested in this creature. Cancri gazed into the golden orbs.

Looking away, Cancri watched as the bone like creature dropped the half breed. It walked over the red clad demon while it smirked. Cancri smiled lightly as he stood and waited for the creature to make its move first. In the second step of the creature, it swung the sword towards his chest. Cancri held his hand out, caught it between his fingers. A green mist escaped the tips of his fingers and formed a web around the blade. He swung it behind him. It lay lifeless on the ground.

Cancri lifted his brow before he appeared behind the creature with an unheard pop. He grabbed the bone like neck and the same green mist fell from his fingers. Green webs formed over the pure white, ink marked bones. Cancri smiled as the connection between the puppet and puppeteer broke. The bone puppet fell to the ground. Cancri looked over every piece of bone, before he lifted a brow in wonder. He lifted the skull of the top of the pile and tilted it. His gazed gaze inside the skull, a pale inked mark lay neatly in the center of the skull.

"How?" Cancri asked himself. This thing wasn't a puppet, oh no it wasn't. It was a demon that was summon by dark magic. "Now who in their right mind want to-_**Naruku**_."

He dropped the skull before he faced the group. Rin was the first to run into his legs while crying. He looked down at her with a fond smile as he lifted her up and hold her and comfort her. Next Ronald walked up to him and poked his cheek. Cancri lifted a brow towards the wolf in question.

"Don't scare me like that again, Cancri." Ronald admitted while crossing his arms over his chest. He had a small smile playing on his lips though. Koga next walked up to him with narrowed eyes. He had thought he might have lost someone else he cared about, again. Cancri only smiled sheepishly towards the wolves.

Kagome walked up to him and gave him a smile while she held Shippo in her arms. He looked down at the kit with a soft smile as he nodded towards both of them. Inuyasha walked up next and knocked him on the side of the head lightly as he called him stupid and an idiot. Cancri growled playfully towards the half breed. Sango and the monk walked up towards him and smiled. Cancri smiled back.

Gold meet green.

Cancri placed Rin back down on the ground before making his way towards the demon lord. He smiled lightly towards the demon. Sesshomaru looked him over as Cancri twirled slowly in a circle.

"No wounds." Cancri whispered softly. Sesshomaru nodded his head before he held him close. Everyone gasped and wide eye. Cancri blushed while he held the older demon closer to his body.

~Line Break~

Cancri woke up with Sesshomaru still wrapped around him. He looked up with a smile as he kissed the still sleeping demon. Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes to look down into blazing green eyes. He kissed back before he placed his lips upon the smaller demon's forehead.

He gazed at it with a fond smile.

"What does it look like?" Cancri asked lightly as he partly sat up. Sesshomaru pulled him closer to his chest after he had sat up.

"A large blue crescent moon with a white spider lies where the moon opens up." Sesshomaru answered with kisses in between

"Sounds beautiful."

"Indeed it is."

_**AN: Well that's it for now. Tell me what you guys think, please. Until next time, bye bye**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: Hello! I am sorry that I took so long to update and that this chapter is so short. But I do hope you guys like this chapter, please don't forget to review. Again I am sorry for the late update and for the chapter being short.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Green eyes looked down at the pale and thin fingers that held black tinted nails. He stretched each finger out, twisting them at odd angles while twirling his body. His arms arched and formed to his front and back, the way he dipped low to the ground, held the captive gold eyes. Cancri listened to the others heart beats, using the odd rhyme with each sway of his hips took. Each settled step was collected, held by a soft thump of his mate's heartbeat. The green eyes closed as he felt the viper like magic snake out of his body and danced around him. The energy it gave off was warm and comforting, something he has long since forgotten.

The trial of energy snaked around his body, snuggling up against his strong and thin chest and back. Cancri throw his head back with a gasp as he felt the energy vibrate against his skin. The green like viper ghostly bit harshly into Cancri's flesh before it slithered just below the flesh and bone of the demon. It burned, cracks formed in his right arms, making it bleed. The blood was thick, it was like slugged. It wrapped around the entire of his arm, a tail lay at the base of his shoulder while a snake like head formed at the middle of his hand. It darkened almost to the color of black. Down the length of the body of the snake were millions of little bright neon green spider.

Cancri gasped again as he felt his body change physically. His long midnight blacken locks still fell to the ground in curls, but the curls were harsher and wilder; his bangs curled into his eyes shaped his heart shaped face. Glowing neon green eyes stared up into the sky while pale white skin turned porcelain; blacken lips turned plumped and kissable. Poking out from his kissable lips were two sets of fangs, one set of fangs were large and fat, while the other one were smaller and thin. Eye lashes kissed his cheeks were his mark laid, said mark didn't change. His body became thinner and lighter, he could out run a cheetah.

He stared up into golden orbs. He smiled lightly before looking at his companies that he grew to care for. Everyone stood in shock, his appearance had put them in such states. His smile grew wider at that thought. Cancri took a chance to gaze down at the children. They stood staring with wide eyes. Cancri chuckled.

"You are mated." Ron stated while staring straight at Cancri's forehead. Cancri lifted his fingers to lightly touch at the mark while a lazy, but happy smile appeared lightly across his lips. Ronald watched the spider demon before turning his gaze to the demon lord. Said demon lord stood there, slightly behind the spider demon, didn't show any emotion. Ron frowned.

"And?" Cancri asked lightly in a light voice as if daring the wolf demon. Ronald only held his hands up as he took a step back. He only smiled as he watched as the other demon calm a little.

"I don't mean anything by it." Ronald muttered lightly as he stood slightly behind the wolf prince, Koga. Cancri lifted his brow at the sight that the rough wolf made.

"Didn't know you were a coward." Cancri stated while tilting his head towards the sight. The rough wolf looked between himself and the other wolf before growling. Cancri only smirked. Ronald dropped his hands so they lay by his side as he made his way towards the spider demon.

"Coward?" Ronald asked as he tilted his head to the side like a lost puppy. Cancri watched his old time friend look him down before he felt the rush of air rush out of him. He looked up into mucky brown eyes that had darken. "I'm no coward, Widow." Ronald stated as he dug his foot into the widow's chest. Cancri grasped the ankle that laid before he tried to push the taller and heavier demon off of him. "I don't like being called a coward either, Widow. I thought you would know this." Ronald pushed down even harder before making a sound of dismiss from the back of his throat. He lifted his foot off the chest of the widow. Ronald walked away, muttering under his breath about suicidal demons. Cancri watched the retreating back of the rough demon. He snorted at the comments he could hear before the wolf left his hearing range.

~Line Break~

Months of traveling found the gang standing in front of a large manor like castle. Cancri didn't know what to make of it; the dark purple like clouds clogged his nosed and made him sick to his stomach. The others' weren't doing any better; the humans even looked like they were going to drop then and there.

They had searched the entire compound and found not a living or a soulless soul. This only made them that much pissed off. They had fought their way to the compound and to find it lifeless, there was no words that could describe the angry that any of them were feeling.

Cancri looked up into one of the many windows of the manor and stared. His eyes widen as he felt the vibrates of energy against his body. He was thrown to the side while the others stood shock and held in place by thin ropes. A body-less soul appeared before them, its silvery eyes stared hard at Cancri. The energy of magic danced around its form making it look darker, sinister like. A smirk fell upon its lips as it watched the spider demon took to his feet slowly. Cancri looked upon the soulless creature before him.

"How?" Cancri asked as he saw the same black like markers dancing on the creature's body. The other puppets were solid objects, so why was this soulless and body-less puppet acting as if it had a body? Green met the silvery orbs, matching its hard stare with one of his own. Cancri watched as the soulless puppet raised it hand as if there was something there, before a brilliant curse flew towards him. Cancri ducked as he felt rumble crash around him. _Well fuck…_Cancri thought as another curse and hex flew towards his body. "Fucking how?" Cancri muttered as he swayed yet again out of the way of a cutting hex. Cancri stood ridged against a stone wall that had come down and held his breath as he tried to listen for soft and barely there footsteps. "It's worth a shot." Cancri muttered as he closed his eyes and did some quick thinking. He only hope that this would work.

_**AN: Well that's it for now, until next time. **_

_**Bye bye **_

_**PS: Don't forget to review, please!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: Hello! Sorry for the long update. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter, let me know what you guys think. So in other words, please don't forget to review.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

Mid-night black locks swayed around his body as the green like energy fell around his body in waves. His eyes glowed with power, his body changed as the power slowly turned to smoke and vanishing from sight. His long mid-night locks grew wilder and less tamed as his eyes turned to a feline shaped while his bone structure became thin and lighter. His fangs fell to his bottom lip, one thick and long while the other short and thin. Claws ripped through skin, making him drip small droplets onto the well groomed lawn, blacken and sharpen to a finer point than before. His clothes tighten around his body as they seemed less unkempt. Cancri looked more like a demon than anything.

His glowing orbs stared hard at the orbed puppet as he hissed out a cursed. The color a bright red as thin black threads formed around his fingers and drop to the ground. The curse was rebounded with a swap of the puppet's hand and it crashed harshly into the nearby wall. Cancri took a small step towards the orbed puppet as one of his fingers twisted and curled into his palm. He watched as the thin thread sizzled into nothings. He cursed his as he rolled out from under the broken wall that was coming down onto him. The orbed puppet closed in with a wild curses being thrown to bind and kill the spider demon.

Cancri didn't let the flying spells hit him as he rolled, ducked, and fired his own in returned as he watched his black stands sizzle as if being burned by the puppet. The black markings on the puppet moved as if growing tighter around the puppet's body-less form. Not knowing what to do, other than to run and hide and wait for the attacker to trier himself out, Cancri threw a jinx towards the orb. It bounced off the orbed form. Cancri growled at how unfair this fight is. He was going to kill who ever made this puppet a slow and painful death, if he didn't die first.

Sucking in air, Cancri raced behind the strange puppet and swung at it. The puppet's head swayed lightly as it leaned forward to carry the spider's power throughout its body-less form. Cancri's eyes widen. It slowly stood straight before cracking its neck as if the punch didn't affect him by much, before staring at Cancri with thin lips forming a smirk. The smirk reminded Cancri of the Malfoy's when they achieved or got the upper hand on someone. Cancri's eyes narrowed at that thought.

Long silvery blonde strands gathered around the nap of the male puppet's neck as a thin black ribbon formed. Ivory skin formed on tone muscles as long and thin fingers wrapped around a stick of wood. Blue-ish gray eyes stared hard into widen green orbs.

"How?" Cancri gasped out as a spell hit his chest. The power raced through him, making him hit his back against one of the rumbled stones that had fallen earlier. A sneer wrapped the blonde's features in a hideous shape as the male puppet took small and careful steps towards the dazed spider. With each step, he grew taller with pride as if the puppet really was Lucius Malfoy. Cancri didn't know how this happened, how Lucius Malfoy found his way to him? He had killed the Dark Lord with along his companies, so how was this possible?

The sneer twisted into a snarl as rows of white teeth bared themselves to Cancri. He raised his hand with the black wooden wand with a cursed on the tip of his tongue. Cancri stared at the glowing tip of the wand as he wished that he could somehow disappear from the man. He slowly found himself looking one way before looking to the other side before he realized that he had to duck out of the raging blonde wizard's spell. He found himself among the top of the building while looking down at the blonde wizard. Cancri couldn't believe what he was doing; it was like he was a child again. Smiling, Cancri drew an image in his mind before he appeared behind the wizard who was ready to turn on his heel to curse at him. Ducking while grabbing the man's wrist in a tight grip, Cancri pulled them down while crossing them. He flexed his wrist to make the Malfoy puppet to drop his wand before turning his fingers to wrap them around the upper arms. He pulled the taller male over his shoulder with a small hiss. Cancri landed his foot in the middle of the puppet's chest and pressed his entire weight to hold the puppet in place.

Cancri took one look at the entire piece of strange markings to be sure of their coming before calling for the inner power inside him. He felt the sickly green light drip around his claws, but dissipated before touching the body that lay below them. It grew brighter and brighter before a thin thread of light zoomed and crashed into the body before Cancri. On the tip of his tongue, Cancri whispered out the killing curse.

The puppet stared up into starling green eyes. Blue-ish gray orbs grew duller as the puppet's body turned to an odd graying ash. Before the orbs disappeared with along the body, they turned black. Cancri didn't look at the pile of ash as he walked over to his friends.

Ronald wrapped him in his arms as the others gathered around them. He felt the demon lord's hand pulling at his body to pull him away from the spider. He let the demon pull the spider demon into his arms after he took a step back. Ron watched as the lord comforted the distrusted demon.

~Line Break~

Cancri looked over the vast land before him from the air. The clouds rolled passed him as the sun glistered behind him. The female hunter, Sango, and the monk, Miroku riding on the demon cat while Kagome and the kit traveled on the back of Inuyasha. Rin traveled with the old advisor on the back of a two headed dragon and lastly the two wolves traveled by foot which were a couple of days behind them.

Cancri gazed down at the castle that over looked the entire land. They descended from the air to land in front of two large gates. Cancri stood there gaping at the structure that the castle stood proudly for. The whites and blues that were painted on the stone walls were decorated with matching flowers that stood a bit inside the gates.

A pair of guards bowed low towards the Lord of the Western Lands, but sneered when they passed. Cancri lifted a brow in wonder, why would Sesshomaru's retainers act in such a way? He shook his head, he didn't need to think on such things just yet. He and the other's followed Sesshomaru through the castle's halls while Rin and the strange looking toad took off down a different hall than them.

"The Females' rooms." Sesshomaru stated as they stood in front of a set of large brown wooden doors. He next pointed out the set of doors next to the girls rooms were where the boys would be sleeping. Sesshomaru than left them be as he guided his mate towards their room.

"This Sesshomaru has some business matters to fix, but will return to guide you to the diner hall." Sesshomaru stated before leaving his mate to himself. Cancri watched as the demon lord shut the door behind himself before turning to the room. He wanted to scream. Sometime during their trip here, Cancri had upset his mate and he doesn't know what he did. He had gone over all the things he had done and nothing were justify enough to upset his older mate.

He didn't take in room as he sniffed out the inner springs that his mate had mention before he had left the room. He narrowed his eyes as he opened the doors to the inner springs. He felt hurt, a pain that was so deep engraved into his bones that he wanted to drown himself. He shook his head at the depressed thoughts before he walked over to his pack that he had dropped by the door. He picked out the only pair of clean clothes he had inside said pack before walking over to the opened wooden doors that hide the springs.

He walked inside with soft steps and he reached up to pull at the ribbons that bind his locks. His hair fell around his shoulders as long bangs fell into his eyes, framing his mating mark. He dropped the ornaments that hung limply in his hand with his clothes before he slipped into the spring's waters. He smiled as he felt his muscles relaxing as he pushed himself to the middle of the large pool. He ducked his head under the surface to wet his entire head before resurfacing for air. He leaned against a pair of handmade rocks that were made to sit or lean against. He sinks a little deeper into the waters as he let the musky clouds of hot air roll around his form.

Cancri slightly opened his eyes to look at the lotions that were lined before him. He had somehow found himself. He picked up the jar of shampoo and dipped his clawed fingers into the medium sized jar. He took the soap and rubbed it into his hair before ducking under the surface to wash away the suds. He smiled when he felt the knots untie themselves as he resurfaced. He reached out for body wash, the jar laid innocently next to the last jar that strangely smelled like lavender. Cancri lifted his brow in wonder while his eyes narrowed in suspicious. Taking the jar that his hands held closer to his body to lightly grab the soap from within the jar while thinking why his mate would have such lotion in his bathing area. He rubbed his body clean before he swam around to wash away the suds that clung to his body.

Once he was done, Cancri stepped out of the spring's waters. He walked over to a set of white clothe that clung to his wet body. He would dry off after he had his hair up and dried. Cancri ran his hand over his hair and called forth the power that resided inside his form, Cancri smiled lightly as he felt his strands. They had dried completely. The wild and somewhat tamed curls fell around his face in a light bounce as if saying they were happy to be cleaned. Chuckling to himself at that thought, Cancri sat on a stool that laid in front of a full length mirror. He called his hair ornaments and ribbons to his body with a sway of his fingers.

Once he held the different colored ribbons in his hand, Cancri sat his ornaments by his feet before looking into the mirror. He didn't look long at his reflection before he parted his hair and started a right sided braid before tying a purple-ish almost black ribbon around the thick locks. He matched the left with the right before he took the two braids between his fingers while his other hand took the ornaments off the floor. The silver, purple, green, and reddish bells knocked into each other making a lovely sound to run throughout the room. He listened as he pulled the ornaments to the spot he waited it to lay at before he stringed the locks throughout the ornaments. He pulled the ribbons through afterwards. The wild and somewhat tamed curls fell down his back as his bangs fell into his face, making his mating mark to stand out.

Cancri looked into the mirror and smiled sadly. He had lost his demon markings after he mated with the Western Lord. The moon that lay on his forehead lay innocently in the middle of smooth skin. In the open part of the crescent moon, lay a white spider that had sprung its own web. The moon is blue while the spider and web were a white color. He hated the marking. He wanted the acid green he had grown to love, but he would never have his own markings. Looking away, Cancri stood up and slipped out of the thin material that he wrapped around his body. He dropped it next to his clothes before using his silvery web like threads to pick up his clothes.

He stretched them out to look at them, he smiled at them. These were the first set of kimonos he had received for payment from his old master. The thin and light material stood proudly in front of him as he looked at it with a soft gaze. He slipped on the black under layer; it had stopped before his thighs. He grabbed his black leggings that stopped halfway to his calves. Cancri placed the purple top layer on after he tied the black under layer to the side. He tied the top layer with a silver and purple obi. Oddly this obi tied at his waist and not from behind, the long ends fell to his side. The ends of the obi were colored black before it grew lighter and turned to a purple. Around the knotted area, the color shifted again to a silvery ash color. Lastly Cancri reached down and tied own the knee high black leathered boots.

This kimono may not be traditional, but his master loved him wearing it. The old man would parade him around the village and the hideout. Surprisely Cancri didn't mind the attention he had gained.

Shaking away from the thoughts of his old master, Cancri walked out of the inner springs with an unhappy smile playing on his lips. He didn't want to wait for his mate to return, so he left the room. He'll be damned; he will not be treated like a female. Cancri walked down the hall with his head held high.

~Line Break~

Cancri sat with his feet under him with books surrounding his body. Each book set on a different page as if he lost interest in said books. His gaze slowly drifted over the pages that he was staring quit hard at as his tongue poked out. Cancri had somehow found the grand library and made himself comfortable at one of the low sitting tables. The books that surrounded him didn't just lie around on the table, some laid in stacks as others seemed to float around his head. He seemed to be in deep thought and Kagome didn't want to brake his train of thought. So she waited until he either looked up or grow brave and tell him dinner is ready. She hoped he would look up.

When she noticed that he wouldn't move or indicate that she was there, Kagome sighed as she took small steps towards the unaware demon. She wouldn't be surprised if she landed on her back with him on top, a startled demon is a dangerous demon.

She tapped his shoulder as she called out his name and like she predicted, Kagome landed on her back against a set of shelves with thin claws digging slightly into her neck. Lightly glowing green eyes gazed deep into her own before they blinked into awareness. They blinked a few times before she saw Cancri eyes widen to dinner plates as he pulled away from her.

"Sorry." Kagome muttered with her hand around her throat. That's the last time she'll ever interrupt a demon's train of thought. Next time, she'll have someone else have a go with him. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Sorry." Cancri muttered as he pointly looked at the small trial of blood he had created. He looked into her eyes before felling deep guilt. Due to his nature, Cancri leaned into Kagome. He felt her go stiff as he grew closer to her body. He licked at the small gash with his tongue before leaning back and asking her what she wanted.

Blushing madly, Kagome shakily strutted out that dinner was done and ready. Cancri nod his head before asking her to lead the way since he didn't know how to get there. Kagome turned to face the door and somewhat raced out of the library with Cancri slightly slower behind her. He didn't want to upset her any more.

_**AN: What do you guys think? **_

_**Until next time, Bye Bye**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: Hello Everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying this story and soon this chapter. Please don't forget to review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Kagome crashed into the wooden doors with a bright tomato red blush. She stuttered that Cancri was right behind her before flopping down into a chair next to Inuyasha with her hands covering her face. Cancri walked into the room with a curious gaze towards everyone. His eyes locked onto narrowed golden orbs that over looked him before settling his gaze onto the blushing girl. Cancri followed his gaze and rolled his eyes. What did he do? He only licked her wound, a wound that he caused. He took another step into the room and with his step a book collided into his head from behind. The doors had already closed, so where had the book come from. Looking down at the old and warn cover, Cancri concluded that he'll look into it later after he watch the other's feed.

He took a set at the other end of the table, away from his mate, and asked them if they were going to eat or stare at him. The others looked away and started on their plates, while his mate only stared at him. The group could feel the tension in the room and it wouldn't stop building. The glares that the western lord was sending towards the young human teen only made the tension worst. Cancri lowered his gaze; he had somehow upset his mate even more with his actions.

After everyone had up and left the diner hall, Cancri and Sesshomaru were the only ones seated. They stared at one another, neither speaking. Cancri green eyes dulled, it's like that one time. At that time though, he was with Draco, a human not a demon. Sesshomaru stood and without looking at his mate, left the room. The temperature in the room dropped several degrees as Cancri felt his mate's dismissal.

~Line Break~

Cancri found himself in the library yet again. He held the book, which had crashed into him before he sat at the dinner table, before his eyes. The cover was ash almost black, it was tearing in places, the spine of the book held cracks as if it was opened many times before. The pages old and yellowing, writing neatly decorated said pages. The writing was done in cursive that looked formal. He had seen these words before, long ago. How did it found its way here? The book described rituals, potions, spells, and creatures. Pages upon pages, potions were described and drawn out, their names on the top of their design page with what they do; rituals, described and drawn out and their properties listed; spells, described to the point that the caster could 'see' the spell in their mind eye; and lastly creatures were drew and described, and places they could be found.

Cancri had hid this book years ago. After years of tracking, asking respectful leaders, he and Hermione had made a grimoire. This grimoire was from his past, so how could it be here among these lands? _Right now, Hermione would be helpful._ Cancri thought as he started to flip through the pages. He had made the first half of the grimoire, so most of it was made in the snake tongue. He had asked the elders of the snake lords for old and power spells and rituals and asked Salazar Slytherin himself about old and powerful potions. He would have asked Snape, but sometime during the final battle, Snape had died. Sadden at this notion, Cancri worked even harder to find the Prince's potion book. He had copied and translated it later before placing it among the potion sections of his and Hermione's grimoire.

The other half was done in the human tongue, old Latin to be exact. Hermione had hunt down creature leaders and asked them respectfully if she could draw them and described some of their rituals. She was turned down many times, but that had never stopped her. Hermione, surprisly, had asked the 'dark' creatures of their society. Then she tracked down books upon books about spells and rituals. The rituals were harder to find, most were described by their name and what they did, but not how they were done. She had about pulled her hair out due to this, but after she got her hands onto the books in the Blacks, Potters, and the Malfoys libraries she found every ritual there was, be it dark or light.

Cancri let a small smile slip onto his lips as he remembered their hard work. They might have made the pages, Ronald and Draco were the ones who design and made the book itself. Ronald had tracked down the oldest and finniest skins, while Draco worked on persevering the book and its pages. They had all worked hard on this little thing.

Cancri sat down next to the fire place with the book opened in his lap. His eyes gazed over each page while his mind read the words that were written before him.

~Line Break~

Cancri broke into a run. He had to get to Ron before he-Cancri didn't want to think about it. The walls that surrounded him were stone, old stones that were built years ago. The cold and damped stones, colored black, held vines of plants. The pink flowers were opened sucking the too little sunlight that broke through the moss of trees above. The blue ones were the ones he had to be careful with. They would eat him whole without a care for any creature that might be with him. The colorless blue flowers were odd; they could or would be found in the place he came from, from his native home.

How did he end up here? The walls stood tall around him, windows broke in were once stained with brightful colors. Tears ran down from his bright forest green gems called eyes. The tears pooled around his chin before it dropped into the red cotton shirt he was wearing. The clothe scratches him, making him uncomfortable.

The grounds around him were battle torn. Rubble lay over blacken and decaying bodies that stared sightless into the sky. A sob broke the silence of the area. Sobs rocked his body, shaking his shoulders with such force that he fell to his knees. A scream bloody his throat, cracking his voice box. The skies didn't change, the sun shone brightly over the battle arena. Bodies lay around him crawling towards him. Their hands reached out, crying his name. Their battle worn cries shook him even further. He wanted the pain to stop.

Cancri sudden woke to someone calling out his name. Their cry of his name had mixed and curled around their cries. The cries of the dead, cries of his friends and family. Cancri's hand shot out, still locked in his nightmare, he tighten his hold as his fangs length. He felt the body under his shaking in fear. The scent of fear surrounded him, drenching him in the scent of bitter sweet apples. His face curled into a sneer as he leaned into the neck. Their cries ringing in his ear, echoing across his mind. He felt the body stiffen as he grew closer.

Just seconds to sinking his fangs into the tender flesh, Cancri blinked away their cries. His eyes cleared up as he fought to the surface of his mind. Their cries stilled echoed, but at a distance. Cancri looked up into clenching brownish eyes. Glowing green grew wide as he dropped his hand to his side as he took several steps backwards. He started to stutter out an apologize.

"What got you like this?" The other body choked out as he leaned his head against the shelve while his body relaxed slightly. Cancri looked away, he didn't want to answer. "Fine! Don't answer!" Cancri watched him leave with sadden eyes. The wolf acted so much like Ronald, the wizard. He looked down at the low sitting table. Laying upon it was his grimoire, Cancri leaned down to pick it up. He had left it opened last night.

Upon the page there was a creature that took most of the right side of the page. Under the creatures' long hawk like claws, was a name. It ink had been worn. The swift swirls of the first few letters were hard to make out, but the 'e' and 'k' stood out in thick black ink. It was a dark creature that had been long since dead at the time, but now he wasn't sure.

He turned the page and about drop the book. He looked upon the page and looked. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. The Halla was an ancient and old creature. Upon the page it states that they are the first female mage. They specialize in magic, it didn't matter which course they took, but if they tempered with dark magic they were known as Dark Hallas. They are the most dangerous of their species. Hermione couldn't find why, but she did described what they looked like.

But what had caught his attention was what the Dark Hallas could use to transfer their magic. There were many objects, but they favored puppets. It said that they loved using puppets because it was the closes they could control a living person. Each Dark Halla's puppet was different, but all the same in their markings. Black, snake like markings would curl around the surface, be it hollowed or body-less.

The Halla itself was described as a hollow, bone like creature. Markings decorated their body, stating their status to the world. The black swirls states a Dark Halla, gray swirls states a Neutral Halla, and white swirls states a Light Halla. Each Halla's feature is different; Dark Halla's has dark almost raven black locks that reach the ground, purple glass like eyes, sharp pointed ears, rows of shark like teeth, unhealthy paleness color that they called skin; Neutral Halla's on the other hand were blondes with curls, grayish eyes, fangs and pale-ish skin that covered well defined bones. Light Hallas are mostly like a normal human, except for their slight pointed ears and hawk like claws on both hands and feet.

Cancri dropped his mouth and cursed his luck. How in the world in Naruku find a Dark Halla? As he read through the pages, Cancri couldn't find a way to kill the Halla. He cursed Hermione before slamming the book closed and walking out of the library, he needed to calm down before his magic blows something up.

~Line Break~

Sesshomaru gazed at his young mate from his seat. The long black locks swayed in the light breeze, carrying his scent. He could smell that his mate was not happy. He fought with himself to walk over there and demand what was wrong. Sesshomaru growled at his inner beast as his beast had won before his without his consent, his legs started to move on their own.

Red swirled around his iris as he grew closer to his unsettled mate. Narrowed glowing green eyes stared hard into his as he turned the younger one around. Cancri fought with him, pushing and scratching to pull away from the hold that the older demon held. His hissing didn't stop the older demon from leaning in and claiming those pale pink lips. Cancri slowly kissed back.

When they pulled away, green stared softly into gold-ish red.

"What?" Cancri asked lightly when the older one wouldn't speak.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to know why you are upset." Sesshomaru's beast states as he pulls them to a bench. They sat.

"It's-"Cancri started before looking into his mates eyes. He sighed. "Naruku had somehow untained a creature called Dark Halla. They are hard to find and when you do find one, they would kill you on the spot. The Dark Halla is using its' powers to control puppets from my past."

"Dark Halla?" Sesshomaru asked. Cancri nodded his head. He explained it to the Western Lord in details. Once he was finished, the lord was speechless. These creatures were amazing, but something to not mess with.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Cancri asked as he looked upon his mate after the sun went down. Gold looked into green sharply. Him avoiding the spider? Was he? Cancri watched as the silent western lord stay silent. He sighed again before standing and turned to walk away.

Before he could lift his foot off the ground to take a step, he felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around his waist. He heard a soft don't go from the lord as said lord pulled Cancri's back flesh to his chest.

"This Sesshomaru wants to know why the human girl was red." Sesshomaru states while he lifted a hand to wrap lightly around his mate's neck. Cancri felt the hand wrap around his neck with light force and closed his eyes.

"She startled me and for her mistake I attacked her." Cancri muttered. "Without knowing it was her. She had started to bleed and due to being a Black Widow, we tend to the young."

"Because of your nature?"

"Yes."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't like it when you are tending to the young." Sesshomaru states as he licks the spider's neck. "You should be tending to our young, not that of a humans."

_**AN: Well that's it for now. Tell me what you guys thought of it by reviewing!**_

_**Until next time, Bye Bye**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN: Hello Everyone! Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like this chapter. Please don't forget to review, Thanks. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Red stared into blue. A sneer danced across the red eyed creature, fangs glistered in the night's lite sky. Blue orbs cooled as he listened to the red eye creature rant. It was the same thing every night, nothing new. Why must he stand here and listen? Oh yes, this was his master. He wanted to run his hand through the red creature and collect the souls that lay in the creature's soulless body. The sneer doubled as the red creature stood silent. The glare that was thrown towards his way only made him lift his dark brow. He watched as the creature strut over to his bone like body with narrowed eyes. The blood red orbs glowed. He waited for his master to stand in front of him. He only had to wish the child's death and he will do it. So why not ask? The red eye creature looked down at his mindless puppet with distained, he had failed him. That blonde _human_ had failed them. The _dead human_ had boasted about his powers, no matter how strange those said powers were, to only die.

"You will not fail me again." He growled out as he turned his back on the bone like creature. The blue orbs lowered as he bowed before leaving. His master had dismissed him with honor. The red eye creature crushed the skull that he had picked up from the shelve.

~Line Break~

He had one last time, he couldn't mess this up. Not if he was too pleased his master. He watched with blue glass like eyes his subjects. His targets. He watched how the demons played, but stayed away from the filthy humans. The mortals only stayed near each other, only going near the demons with purpose.

The children. He could take the children to his master, which would bring the boy his way. That boy has an attachment towards those children, both children. He and his master could use that and bring the child, _The Widow_, down. Then his master could finish the rest of those filthy creatures.

_Prefect._ His voice echoed across the harsh breeze as a smile broke across his lips.

~Line Break~

He felt the black widow clamp his clawed hand around his boney throat. The blue eye creature felt the bones crush, turn into dust. He had failed his master, again. He saw glowing acid green orbs stare into his blue like glassed eyes with no mercy before he felt the black crawling markings vanished in smoke.

~Line Break~

Cancri found himself in the library with the bone creature's skull on the table in front of him. He had books surrounding him on subjects that have not been found during this time. The future books didn't help; he had done every test he could think of. The bone would not crush under any substance. With narrowed eyes, he sighed and leaned back into his chair. He had felt a strong connection to this creature, as if this creature is somehow connected to him. Why?

His dull green eyes stared hard up at the ceiling with a frown marring his face. If only he could talk to those that no longer lived among world of the living. With that thought in mind, Cancri sat up as he opened another book. This one based on potions and their uses. He had doubled every other subject, tripled checked even and with no results, this was his last chance. With that in mind, Cancri started to reread the pages of his most hated subject.

~Line Break~

Cancri suddenly stood from his seat with a few cursed words slipping from his lips. He had checked the grimoire, hoping it would help him, but nothing turned up. He gazed at the skull before lifting it to his eyes. He searched top to bottom, to only find no markings of any sorts like they had vanished into nothing.

"Naruka is getting smarter or the Halla is." Cancri muttered as a sneer appeared as he turned to leave the area. With the skull in hand, Cancri started for the large double doors. Before reaching them though, they slammed inwards. They slipped from the top hinges with a screech. Cancri lifted his hand to his ear as if to dull the pain he felt there now.

He glared hard at the out of breath wolf demon. Brown orbs didn't lower at the glare only started to open his mouth.

"Cancri, no time! We have a problem." He stated as to pull the spider demon out of the room. The force of the pull had Cancri slipping and almost falling into the rushing demon before him. He dropped the skull that he once held before either could turn around to retrieve it; a loud primal growl reached their ears.

"What is going on, Ronald?" Cancri asked as his eyes narrowed. What type of creature could make a sound like that? He only knew one creature that could, but they are not supposed to be in this time. Ronald looked behind him to gaze at the spider before looking forward and didn't answer.

Both demons walked into the room at the same time with slowly widening eyes. The bloody corpses laid everywhere as if they were left there, walls held claw marks and blood stains of demons and humans alike. Ronald rushed over to the falling Koga with worried painted on his face. Cancri looked over to the growling and harsh breathing creature on the other side. It had trapped Kagome and the two children into a corner. He looked over to Koga and Ron before rushing over to the human teen.

He ducked under the creature's legs before rising to his full height as the clawed hands came crashing down onto his shoulder. He cried out as he felt the claws dig deep into his flesh before they ripped away. The blood pooled around his left side, near his feet. He looked up into frighten and shocked faces before him and with a soft smile, he turned around to face the creature.

"It's not even a full moon." Cancri whispered as he watched glowing golden orbs dazed hungrily down his body. The small sniffs of airs it inhaled scented the spider demon's blood. It was prefect. Cancri narrowed his eyes as he watched the creature start to track his movements. It was getting ready to attack him.

He felt his mating mark flare with pain before he saw said mate flash to Koga and Ronald sides. He looked away from the scene to focus on the browned hair creature.

"Naruku is getting creative." Cancri states as he dropped to the side and roll out of the way of the clawed paws. He felt the creature's powerful leg hit him in the side of his ribs. He flew into the wall opposite of the fight. The stones around him fell and tried to bury him. The stones were lifted from his form as his body was lifted. A muzzle of rows of razor sharp teeth meets his gaze. They opened slowly, a red tongue licked the rows of teeth before it leaned and roughly licked the side of his neck, tasting him.

Cancri tried to lean away from the slobbering creature. The clawed paw held him in place. He waited for the creature to lean back, before he attacked. He watched as glassy eyes gazed down at him, his scent intoxicate the creatures' pea like mind. The creature moved backwards to sank his fangs into the tender flesh before the teeth could tear into his flesh, Cancri harden the web like shield that covered his body. He felt the creature's fangs sink into his flesh, but not too deep. A minor flesh wound. He heard the creature howl in pain as it reared back with a sneer. Cancri slowly stood to his feet, the pain from his shoulder and back rocked his body making it even harder to stand. He swayed once before he stood tall as if nothing could knock him down.

He watched the creature licked its gum as if that would stop the pain. Cancri let his breath even out as if he was taking his last breath of life. His breathing became unnoticed, unheard, and not there. The creature stood silently as if to listen for the spider demon. Cancri let his scent change as he turned into his true form. The long locks of raven hair curled and became untamed and wild as his features became lighter, but sharper. His body turned lighter as if he had no bone mass. The claws turned ink black, his snake like marking slithered to wrap around his hips, its red glowing eyes mocked the creature before them. His magic danced under his skin, itching to escape and play with the creatures that had harmed her master's body.

Cancri's glowing acid green eyes narrowed as his lifted his hand. A black wisp like stick, smoked around his hand. Between his fingers as if it was a wand. His web like strands wrapped around it, making it solid. The web like wand glowed a bright silvery orb at the tip of said wand. The silvery orb cried, tears soaked the floor before vanishing like smoke. He felt his magic sing under his palm, wishing to kill this creature for him. He let the orb of silver leave the tip of the wand just as the creature started to run towards him. The orb crashed into the creature and just like all the other creatures before it, it stood still. The creature started to turn into ash and with the wind, it floated away. The sun had just broken across the horizon.

~Line Break~

_Harry lay against the soft pillows with a frown playing at his lips. He had somehow ended up among the dead, again. He gazed softly as the blonde haired male as he took a seat in front of the half human. _

"_I had thought we wouldn't see each other again, Draco." Harry mutters as he holds the pale hand. Draco held onto the demon's hand as he leaned softly into Harry._

"_Me too." Draco whispers as he lightly kissed Harry. Harry kissed back softly. "You had wanted to ask us something?" Draco hinted at after he pulled away from the soft kiss. Harry lifted a brow and with a frown he thought back before the werewolf had attacked them. _

"_Oh yea," Harry muttered. Draco smiled. "Do you know how a Dark Halla had found its way into the past?"_

"_They are the oldest creature to be recorded, Harry." Hermione pointed out as she took a seat at the end of the bed. Ronald stood behind her._

"_I know that, but how is it they know my past."_

"_That is a hard question. We would have to research it."_

"_In other words, you don't know." Harry sighed as he leaned his head against the wooden head broad. "I've checked every book, even the grimoire, but nothing brings up the Dark Halla."_

"_They are the outcasts, Harry." _

"_Of course they are." Harry sighed out. "Do you know how a werewolf got its way into the western lands castle?"_

"_Someone let in the wolf. My guess they didn't know." Ronald stated._

"_I'm going to have to keep an eye out for these things. I thought I was done with the wizard like wars."_

"_You'll never be done with our kind of wars. Not until you die." _

"_Thanks, Ronald. Really thanks."_

"_It's what I am here for." Ronald smiled largely. Harry shook his head before briefly closing his eyes. _

"_I'll see you guys again when I'm near my death bed. Until next time…" Harry muttered as he closed his eyes. He heard them all softly say their goodbyes before their voices echoed across his mind._

~Line Break~

"We need to get back on the road." Koga states while frowning. His arm was bandaged with his leg in a splint. Ronald had pointed himself to be Koga's helper.

"I agree, but we have to wait for Cancri."

"Why?" Koga asked. If you ask him, they were all going to die if they bring along the spider demon. These strange creatures keep coming for the spider as it is, might as well leave him to his death.

"Koga." Ronald stated as he narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to argue with the other wolf, but he well define his wounded friend. "Don't you are."

"What?" Koga growls out. They didn't hear the soft intake of breath, Cancri was starting to wake. Ron looked at Koga with dark eyes that it looked like he was going to tear the other wolf's head off. Cancri pulled the other by the hand as he sat up and told him to keep his voice down or else. Ronald blushed as he muttered a sorry.

"I know what you are think, wolf." Cancri started. Koga glared at him. Their eyes meet in heated stares. "But, don't you dare think that they are only going to attack me. The only reason they have attacked me is due to my blood and nothing more. If you want to face them _without_ any help, be my guest. But do not come crying to me when you are on your death bed. I have faced these creatures before; I know how to protect myself from them. So if you want to leave me behind, go right ahead. I won't stop you." Cancri stated as his magic danced around the room. The candles that lite the room flickered as if a breeze came through to take them out. The window's danced in their cages as if they were going to break. If they were still here when he woke again, then so be it, but if they were not. He had no choice, but to follow them. They brought this war to him and he won't settle until that half breed was dead and until he finds the Dark Halla that has somehow knows him, he won't settle.

_**AN: Well that's it for now. Let me know what you guys thought by reviewing. Please if you don't understand something, please leave your question and I'll answer them. Until next time…**_

_**Bye bye**_


	22. Important Notice

_**AN: Hello! I know you guys are waiting for the next chapter for Puppeteer, but I want to ask everyone that's reading the story if they would like it if I stop for a moment and went over the previous chapters and edit them so they sound and flow better? If anyone wants me to do this please leave a review. **_

_**Thank you,**_

_**PandorMedusa**_


End file.
